


It Could Always Be Worse

by drunkenpandaren



Category: Heartcatch Pretty Cure!, Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, Kamen Rider OOO, Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha | Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha, Power Rangers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 04:51:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 37,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunkenpandaren/pseuds/drunkenpandaren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy Oliver is a trouble magnet; his friends know it, his enemies know it and the universe knows it. First in a series of What If's of things that shouldn't fall into Dr. O's lap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It Could Always Be Worse

Written by Shaun Garin

=====

Mahou Shounen Teacher… Tommy?

=====

Tommy had a fairly lackluster day. Get up, get ready for work, eat a bagel while hopping to his jeep, teach his class, excuse himself at break to fight one of Anton’s mutant dinosaur monsters, drag himself home, listen to weird little voice in his head pleading for help…

…Wait. Rewind to the last part.

Dr. Tommy Oliver followed the call of the voice that evening, panning a flash light in the dark murk of the forest behind his house. He didn’t trust himself to not fall into a sinkhole.

Keen Ranger instincts kicked in as he dove to the side as a giant oversized dust bunny attacked him.

…Wow, that brought back memories.

“Dino Thunder, Power Up!”

=====

Tommy woke the next morning hoping it was all a dream. The giant dust bunny, the hurt ferret, the jewel that turned into a reasonable facsimile of his Brachio Staff if it somehow had a love child with Saba and Billy’s lance.... he opened his eyes and saw the ferret sitting up and looking at him.

FUCK. Maybe if he feigned sleep…

And why did he feel like he needed a pink jacket now?

=====

“Not. A. Word,” said Tommy as he marched into the classroom, dressed in black and pink. A pink jacket obstinately borrowed from some kind of free-will thrift store was slung over his shoulders as Yuuno rode on his shoulder and Raising Heart around his neck.

Ethan tried not to laugh. He really didn’t. Conner didn’t even try. Kira looked halfway between mortified and dying of laughter. And Trent had big eyes as his gaze was drawn towards the ferret, mouthing “ferret?” at the doctor.

“Dr. Oliver, any sudden comment on your wardrobe change?” Ah Cassidy, blunt as ever.

Tommy counted to ten, tried not to assign her detention and grit out, “Laundry accident. Turn to page 345.”

=====

“So these Jewel Plants…”

“Jewel SEEDS,” corrected Yuuno. Really did the leader of this team have less braincells than an actual ferret?

“Right, seeds. So anyway, these seed things. They grow out of control or just make with the explosions?”

“They’re a powerful artifact from the early days of Belkan society. Magical in nature and highly destructive if left alone,” said Yuuno.

“Well that doesn’t explain why Dr. O’s got a hankering for pink now,” said Kira.

“Too much pink energy in him,” said Hayley, causing the group to look over to Tommy who was busy trying to drown his sorrows in a sandwich too big for himself. “And causing serious nourishment issues too.”

“I can’t help it. I haven’t felt this hungry since the Green Ranger days,” said Tommy, gulping down half his soda in a single go.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen him EAT like that in ever,” said Ethan.

“Excessive magical depletion can cause hunger and fatigue,” pointed out Yuuno.

“And when Tommy was leaking magical power from the Grid like a sieve, he was hungry. All the time.”

“Is this fresh?” said Tommy as he drank some whipped cream.

=====

“Dr. O, this is your job. That Jewel Seed just meshed with Mesogog’s freaky monster of the week,” said Ethan looking into the sky as a giant monster was stomping around shooting up the city.

“Right. Raising Heart!”

[Standby Ready.]

“Set up!”

Pink light flared and Black Brachio gained several more fancy attachments like he had gone Super Dino Mode. Flared gloves, gauntlets, the giant staff in his hand merging with his Brachio Staff as he jacked it in. “BRACHIOZORD!”

The black carrierzord stomped into view impressively. Or rather it would have been impressive if it wasn’t painted pink at the moment with a big shining jewel in the center of it.

Tommy resisted the urge to facepalm when he saw the repainted zords. He then allowed himself a fiendish grin under his helmet.

=====

Fate Testarossa didn’t really know what to think of her opponent. She may have had the superior firepower of a well trained mage and speed, lots of it. But so did her opponent. This Ranger tuned Mid-Childa mage had a device, was pumping out a lot of magic – PINK! Her brain screamed at her in a giggly sort of manner – and ow that really hurt! Clearly he wasn’t averse to hitting little girls.

“Sorry!” exclaimed Tommy, long enough for Fate to clip him with her energy scythe.

“Dr. O, stop wimping out on us, she’s a little girl! You can hit harder than that!” called out Conner, totally ignoring that he too got his ass kicked by Testarossa.

“You try not hitting a vital!” yelled the pink-and-black clad Ranger-Mage.

“Thunder Smasher,” said Fate eloquently.

“FFFFF!” replied Tommy as he was Thunder Smashered.

=====

“Dr. O? Can we offer some critique?” said Conner as Hayley bandaged up the cut on Tommy’s forehead.

“If it’s anything to do about my choice of attack methods…” growled out Tommy.

“No, I just wanted to ask: is it too much to let Kira handle her? I mean she’s a girl! And little girls are just big ones not grown up.”

Kira slugged Conner. Hard.

=====

“BRACHIO STAFF FULL POWER!”

Fate really hated that yell as she dodged the attack.

“DIVINE BUSTER FULL POWER!”

She really had to hand it to Dr. Oliver: he knew how to dual wield. Now if only she could dodge a little faster oh wait falling to the ground ow…

“Fate!” yelled Arf from the sidelines, having been waylaid by the other Rangers.

Tommy caught Fate on the way down. And just slightly, Fate’s cheeks pinked as she was held close to the spandex.

He was very muscled…

=====

“You know Elsa, I thought you’d have been above kidnapping helpless girls out of my house,” growled Tommy as he stormed into Mesogog’s lair with Raising Brachio Heart-Staff as Ethan coined it already humming with an Energy Orb or a Divine Buster or at least ONE of the two.

Never both. Tommy learned never to channel Grid Magic and perform advanced calculus at the same time.

“Dr. Oliver, your timing is really something,” said Elsa with a smirk. “So you’re downgraded your tastes in women?”

Tommy really tried not to flinch, he really did. But with the tabloids citing that the girl and “BlackPink Ranger” were together in the Reefside Tabloid, well, yeah.

Tommy said nothing. Except a four word phrase.

“Brachio Staff – Starlight Breaker.”

=====

“You know Yuuno, I gotta hand it to you. You really know your Grid Artifacts,” said Hayley as the pair poured over a list of known Grid associated items.

“Most of them are practically myth in Mid-Childa,” replied the ferret-boy. “Like the Zeo Crystal. I’d love to study it.”

“Why don’t you?” said Hayley. “Tommy has his Zeonizer in his sock drawer.”

A pause. And Yuuno scrambled upstairs.

=====

“This is the Time/Space Administration battleship Asura,” said Chrono by way of introduction. “And this is the captain.”

“Admiral Lindy Harlaown,” said the woman to the Rangers and one ferret. “It’s been a long time since I’ve seen a Power Ranger.”

“We don’t get off-world that much,” admitted Tommy. “Save for a few teams here and there.”

Lindy nodded. “We have much to discuss.”

“Yeah, about that. You mind sending at least three of us back? Your son just hauled us out of an impending zord battle,” said Kira.

“Zord battle what now?”

=====

Anton limped into the room, much to the concern of his son. “Dad! What happened?”

“Negotiations. Got a little strenuous,” groaned out Anton as he sat down heavily. “Mesogog decided to go speak face to face with that Testarossa woman.”

“…I’ll get the Tylenol too.”

“Make it a double. And bring the ice packs.”

Crazy she may have been, but she was a damn good hit with that whip. Though in his defense, the parental side of Mesogog had flared to life when he walked in watching the nutcase whip her own daughter. Negotiations for his Jewel Seeds had ended quickly.

He smiled grimly. Elsa had leaped to his defense, at least. Testarossa would be sporting energy burns and a shiner for weeks.

=====

Arf really didn’t know what to think. Sure her battles with the damn rodent and the three hang-ons to the real threat of Fate earning her mother’s happiness had been entertaining, far more than say watching two elementary kids go at it, but that dinosaur man was beyond scary.

Which was beyond her that she was sharing a suite in a posh upscale mansion under the watchful eye of the woman who blasted Testarossa into a wall repeatedly. “Why are you helping us?”

Elsa sneered. “Master said you’d be useful.”

Arf swallowed. In her own way, Elsa was scarier than Precia Testarossa.

=====

“You have Fate in your house?” hissed Kira to Trent.

“Under observation. Dad found her outside the mansion all abused. He totally went into his fatherly protectiveness rages,” said Trent in a half-lie. The others didn’t know that Mesogog and Anton were the same person after all, even with Elsa grudgingly helping hide the child from the TSAB.

“I should go and check in on her,” said Kira. “We fought the least. Maybe she’ll appreciate an older girl around.”

“Better than Hayley trying to muscle her way in.”

“You told Hayley?”

“She’s not the easiest person to keep secrets from,” admitted Trent.

=====

Fate discovered she liked to draw.

It was a little thing she had discovered as she had limped around the Mercer household, but she had found Trent’s studio in the house and started to draw. Crude pictures yes, but they were of happier moments, or at least happier moments she wanted.

Kira would find her later after arriving to find Fate curled up in the chair, clutching a picture. Like a children’s drawing it was of a black and pink man holding hands with a blonde child.

=====

“Dr. O, are you certain?”

“Goes against everything I believe in, but we’re going to have to take the fight to Precia before Mesogog finds out that we’ve lost all the Jewel Seeds,” said Tommy, suiting up.

“I don’t know about you, but after hearing what this woman does to her own child? Makes me sick. Save me a punch Dr. O,” spat Ethan venomously.

“That goes double for me,” said Kira. The girl had gotten attached to Fate in the few short weeks they had her in custody and the pair were as close as sisters now.

“I say we skip right to Triassic and Super Dino Mode,” said Conner and Trent nodded grimly. “Escalation be damned.”

“You think we can get the zords in this garden of hers?” asked Ethan. “Nothing says ownage like a Stego slamming through your front yard.”

“Focus, people. We get in, get her into custody and then we blow the place up.” The route was familiar by now and Tommy’s brachio armor got pink highlights and add-ons. “Let’s do this, people.”

=====

“Hey, we can get the zords here,” chirped Ethan happily as Precia grew into a giant monster and the Brachio Carrierzord was summoned. “Sweet.”

It would be noted that Precia sported a giant shiner under her monster appearance as the Rangers and TSAB went to town on her.

=====

“I wish we had these sooner,” said Conner as he picked up the tiny shrunken Precia Testarossa and put her into a capsule. “Why didn’t we have these sooner?”

“It took me months to get Eric to pony up on one of these,” said Tommy as he looked over the capsule holding Alicia Testarossa.

“She’s dead,” said Chrono sadly. “There’s nothing for it.”

“Yeah there is,” said Tommy, startling everyone. “Everyone link your hands and circle the container. I’ve got a plan.”

Rainbow light cascaded across the garden that day.

=====

“You know you Rangers are made of pure miracles,” said Lindy. “Bringing back someone from the dead, capturing a villainess hopped up on Jewel Seed powers…”

“Not to mention summoning zords from out of nowhere,” put in Yuuno helpfully.

“Now what?” asked Trent. “Mesogog’s still out there.”

“We’ll file a report, but get back to you on that,” said Lindy. “Precia has to stand trial and Fate as an accessory. However Fate’s actions will probably be ruled out as coercion rather than willingness.”

Fate clung to Tommy. “I don’t want to see you go…”

“It’s okay Fate,” said Tommy, hugging the girl close. “You can come and visit as soon as your hearing is done.”

“And your sister is here now too,” said Conner. “Having a twin is awesome. I’ve got one myself.”

“Isn’t that the one at Ninja School?” asked Ethan.

“Yeah. I gotta email him today, let him know that the twin factor went up by one.”

Chrono and Yuuno groaned in unison. “Two of you? You’re bad enough!” exclaimed Yuuno.

“Hey!”

=====

“Home sweet Reefside,” breathed in Ethan. “I missed this place.”

“We were gone for about a day,” said Kira.

“It was a very frantic day,” countered Ethan.

“Yeah. Back home with the mutant dinosaurs,” said Conner.

“Speaking of which, Mesogog should be unleashing one any second,” said Trent.

“How do you figure?” asked Kira.

“Simple.” He pointed towards where Tommy had decided to run at the closest pack of Tyrannodrones and a mutant dinosaur who looked like it had been beaten with a length of pipe. “Dr. O saw ‘em first.”

=====

“Well well, Dr. Oliver, I see we’re not wearing pink today,” said Hayley. “Finally drain enough of that pink energy?”

“For the time being,” said Tommy, pulling up a chair to the bar, watching his students fight over the new video game, or at least attempt to. “Zordon was right: too much pink energy can be deadly.”

“Thought he said dangerous,” replied Hayley with a grin.

“That too. What do you recommend?”

“One Thunder Smasher.” And Hayley passed the drink over to Tommy who twitched reflexively. “Oh c’mon, Tommy, it’s not like she’s going to show up with that as a greeting from now on.”

“No. Just hug my leg. Tell me something, do I have a thing for blondes?”

“No.” said Hayley automatically. She grinned. “You have a giant father complex though.”

“Touche.” And Tommy drank.

Oh, mango juice!


	2. Chapter 2

Mahou Shounen Teacher Tommy A’s?

=====

“When you said it would take time, you never said anything about a year,” said Tommy into the holographic comm..

“Sorry, Tommy,” said Lindy apologetically. “They were really putting the girls through the wringer. By the way, the official papers are going through for Alicia.”

“I’m surprised she doesn’t want to stay with her sister,” said Tommy.

“Alicia grew attached to Chrono and they’ve been cute ever since as brother and sister. Fate however has been talking non-stop on how she’s going to be your daughter.” Tommy sighed and facepalmed. “You seem disappointed.”

“No, just surprised, s’all. I’m not the most fatherly material. I save that for Jase.”

“In any case, we’re coming back to the planet again. There’s been talk of the TSAB forming up there but the red tape is murder.”

“That, and this is officially known as Zordon’s Planet: Keep the Hell off the Yard,” chuckled Tommy. “See you soon, Lindy.”

=====

“WOULD IT KILL YOU TO BREAK INTO MY HOME AFTER YOU PUT UP THE BARRIER?” yelled Tommy, fistshaking at the hammerloli.

Vita sneered. “You’re just an old man, what can you do?”

“Oh, I’ll show you old.”

Zrrt. Zrrt. [Standby Ready]

Vita blinked. Wait, what was he doing? It looked like he was… flipping her off?

“ZEO RANGER FIVE RED! RAISING HEART SET UP!”

“…” Vita turned to Signum, appalled. “You never said we were going after the longest serving Power Ranger!”

“I never said anything of the sort,” replied Signum coolly as Zeo Five unsheathed his sword which merged with the Mid-Childan device effortlessly, his red sheathed with pink highlights and armor. THIS would be interesting.

=====

“Tommy can I ask a question?” said Adam Park, a long serving friend of his over the phone.

“Shoot.”

“I saw the news. …Why pink?”

“It’s a long story, Adam.”

“And the magical girls?”

“Those are included in the package.”

“Uh-huh…” Adam looked at the wine cabinet. “This is going to take a while isn’t it?”

“Better sit down for it.”

=====

“How are you feeling, Dr. O?” asked Ethan, hovering over Tommy’s chest.

“In a word? Like someone stuck a hand through my chest and tried to yank out my soul. By the way, OW.” Tommy glared at Ethan. “You’re home early for the high school reunion.”

“We saw the news,” laughed Conner from the corner of the room. “Red and pink don’t serve you justice.”

“It’d explain why his wardrobe looks like he got smashed with a bucket of paint now,” said Kira. “Why tie-dye?”

“When they tried to rip out his Linker Core, it caused a massive backlash into the Morphin Grid,” said Hayley, trying not to laugh. “As such, it caused a semi-permanent connection to all the previous colors.”

“So that’s what, Green, White, Red, Red and Black?” said Conner.

“And pink.” Randall grinned fiendishly. “You’re going to look like a hippie come release, Oliver.”

“Sure, laugh at my expense,” groaned Tommy.

=====

“Tommy.”

“Kim! What’re you doing here?” asked Tommy, looking up at the woman standing there as he raked the leaves dressed in pink, the color of the day apparently.

“I just wanted to uh…” Kim shook her head as if trying to clear it. “Pink?”

“Pink,” replied Tommy as Fate clutched to his waist protectively. “Fate, this is Kimberly. Kim, this is Fate. Uh, my daughter.”

“You didn’t marry,” said Kim accusingly.

“Adopted,” said Fate’s soft voice. “I live with Father now.”

“I see. Does this have anything to do with you being in black and pink a year ago?” asked Kim.

“Yeah. C’mon in, I’ve got cookies. Before the crazy hammerloli shows up and busts my house. AGAIN.”

“It’s never a dull moment with you around, is it, Tommy?” said Kim fondly.

=====

It was slightly humbling to let a ferret take you for everything you had, but the men had been drinking a little.

“One pair,” said TJ as he threw down his cards.

“Three of a kind,” retorted Yuuno and the Red Rangers groaned. Well, six Red Rangers and two TSAB operatives.

TJ, Jason, Rocky, Andros and Carter had all showed up at his house when Yuuno and Chrono were there and it degenerated into a poker game. The stakes: most embarrassing moments.

“Did I already use the giant pizza?” asked TJ.

“YES,” chorused the men.

“I haven’t heard it,” said Chrono who had been in the bathroom when TJ related the incident of his inglorious first steps as Red Turbo.

“It’s TJ’s most infamous moment,” said Jason fondly. “This is why you don’t send a rookie into an ongoing war.”

“So says the man who just can’t keep out of the field of valor,” ribbed Carter.

“Hey go easy, Carter,” said Andros. “Last thing you want to do is kidnap a local and convince them they’re under alien attack.”

“I only did that once!” Glance. “Twice.” Glance glance stare. “Okay a few times.”

“Alright, aces up. Let’s bring it home. My kids are due back soon,” said Tommy.

“You’re really domesticated Tommy,” said Rocky with a grin. “Maybe Kim’s rubbing off on you?”

“Hey, just ‘cause she’s single and I still am doesn’t mean we’re going out. Again.”

“De-nile, not just a river in Egypt!” chortled Jason and Tommy hit him on the shoulder.

Chrono looked confused. “What does a river have to do with it?” Somehow, Jason found that funnier.

====

“Hey you’re the hammerloli right?” said Jason.

Vita FUMED. “Oliver! You’re so dead when I get my hands on you!”

This was Tommy’s current nemesis? A tiny girl with a hammer, a swordswoman and that help they had lurking in the corner? Even with upgrades to Raising Heart and Bardiche, would it be enough?

It would have to be enough.

“Tommy’s occupied so why don’t you dance with me,” said Jason, flexing his muscles.

Vita had to admit, he was bigger than Zafiria. She smirked. “You’re on! Graf Eisen!”

[JAWOUL!]

“Tyrannosaurus!”

Vita wanted to scream. Why did she manage to attract the legends?!

Signum couldn’t say. But she was being triple-teamed by Carter, Andros and TJ so she couldn’t do a damn thing about it while Zafiria took on Rocky, Yuuno and Chrono.

Yeah, it was a bad night all around.

=====

“You’re drunk,” accused Kim as Tommy showed up with Chrono and Yuuno in tow. Fate and Alicia peeked around the corner and skittered off to bed. “And you were in a fight.”

“Kinda-sorta,” said Tommy with a lazy grin.

“We won, by the way,” said Chrono, all pretext of dignity stripped away after having the most glorious battle alongside a pack of Red Rangers and one ferret.

“I hope we won’t see it on the news.” The men looked at each other. Kim’s expression fell. “PLEASE?”

“Sorry,” said Yuuno. “On the upside, magic’s scrambling the broadcast so Chrono and I aren’t identifiable.”

“We need to get those barriers fixed,” muttered Chrono. “Damn Morphin Grid messing with Mid-Childan magic…”

“Belkan too, just fyi,” pointed out Yuuno.

“I don’t care if it’s the power of El Hazard itself! We shouldn’t have done that!” Chrono moaned. “My career is over.”

“Hey don’t worry. Claim it as Ranger Collateral,” said Tommy, slapping the distraught young man on the shoulder. “We always do. Right, Yuuno?”

Yuuno would have nodded, but lightweight ferrets were already sleeping it off.

=====

“How was your day at school?” asked Tommy, getting a kiss and hug from his daughter and a polite bow from her sister before she hugged him too.

“We had fun,” said the more outspoken Alicia and Fate nodded. “We met these nice girls named Arisa, Suzuka and Nanoha.”

“Arisa-chan and Suzuka-chan are from rich families, and Nanoha-chan is a family friend,” said Fate softly, adhering to honorifics.

“Well you’ll have to tell me all about it,” chuckled Tommy. “Rich, huh? I’ll give Anton a call, see if he doesn’t know their parents. What’s their last names?”

“Arisa Bannings, Suzuka Tsukimura and Nanoha Takamachi,” said Alicia.

“Oh. I know the Bannings and Tsukimuras. They’re business partners of Anton’s. The last I don’t know.”

“Nanoha-chan moved in this month, from Japan,” said Fate. “She’s… nice.”

“And pretty too,” added Alicia and Fate fidgeted.

Tommy smiled. “We’ll have to meet them. For now, Dad’s got a headache.”

“Did you drink too much?” asked Fate, worried.

“Naw…got slugged by that girl in the green dress.”

=====

“Fate-chan!” exclaimed Nanoha, running up to the girl who was getting ready to set up her device. “What’s going on?”

“Oh dang,” groaned Fate as Nanoha watched the skies light up with offensive magic and a body crashed to the ground in front of them with a loud impact. Fate sheltered Nanoha from the impact as Tommy groaned.

“A… Power Ranger?” gasped Nanoha. “Fate-chan what’s going on here?”

“Fate…get Nanoha out of the barrier,” said Tommy, groaning as he picked himself off the ground. “Vita’s coming in fast.”

“Too late!” laughed Vita as she smashed her hammer into Tommy who went tumbling, demorphing as he did. “Hah! So much for the vaunted Zeo Ranger Five!”

The gem bounced once, twice, and rolled to Nanoha’s feet.

=====

“So this girl, Nanoha, picked up Raising Heart, set up a barrier jacket… and blew Vita into the next county?” exclaimed Chrono. “With no training, no apparent magical power… and just by imitating Dr. Oliver.”

Clearly he didn’t have enough to drink as he began to headwall.

“Yeah. In my state, I can’t support two colors for now,” groaned Tommy from his hospital bed. “I’ll support Zeo Five but Nanoha’ll have to use Raising Heart for now.”

“I’m surprised the device let her use it,” said Yuuno.

“It probably sensed the good heart deep within,” said Hayley, earning a look from the pair. “Ranger powers are the same way. You don’t choose them, they choose you. Either way, Raising Heart is pumped so full of pink energy from the Grid, anyone could use it provided they wanted a severe wardrobe change.”

“Either way, it adds another fighter to the list. Nanoha is progressing rapidly in her studies too,” said Tommy, groaning as he sat up. “Damn, I’m getting old.”

=====

“Fate-chan!”

“Nanoha-chan, what is it?”

Nanoha’s eyes grew big and wide with fear. “I can’t stop wearing pink!”

“…Oh.” And Fate sat her friend down and started to explain the process of Morphin Grid energy to the girl.

=====

“I’ve almost gotten accustomed to you wearing pink with the red spandex,” pointed out Kimberly as she watched the yellow-clad Fate and pink-clad Nanoha play. It was like watching a miniature Trini and her play.

“Hayley says if I take back Raising Heart now, it’ll cause problems later,” said Tommy. “Something to do about the tie-dye ranger.”

“Sounds about right,” said Kim with a chuckle. “What do Yuuno and Chrono say?”

“Something not fit for print and getting elementary school kids involved in a battle.” He rolled his eyes. “Heroes get younger and younger every day.”

“Drew. Jo. Roland,” put in Kim.

“…They’re still younger,” defended Tommy.

=====

“That’s the plan. THAT. IS. THE. PLAN?!”

“Simple, effective, and they want it full, correct?” said Hayley as Chrono looked like he was about to explode into a messy pile of body parts. “And it will save a life in the process.”

“DENIED! This is a bad idea!” howled Chrono. “How in the world are we supposed to fill it with GRID ENERGY?”

“Oh that’s a doozy.” Hayley grinned as Jason held up a sword.

Yuuno nearly drooled. “Is… that…?” his voice was nearly reverent.

“The Sword of Power,” affirmed Jason. “I went and dug it out of the ruins of the Command Center.”

“…Can I touch it?”

=====

“I figured there was someone pulling the strings,” said Tommy as he and Chrono stared down Admiral Gil Graham and the Liese Twins. “Everything seemed TOO convenient.”

“An awfully pragmatic stance from one of Zordon’s chosen,” said Gil with a sneer. “But you’re too late. Yagami and the book will be sealed away.”

“Not when I’ve got backup,” said Tommy and Chrono blinked.

“What backup? You said nothing about backup!”

“You never asked,” said Tommy with an infuriating smirk.

“No one’s gotten in or out of this barrier,” boasted the admiral. “You’re wasting your time.”

“Are we? We’ll see about that. READY!”

And a chorus of morphing calls echoed across the landscape as Rangers of all colors came out of the woodwork, a massive explosion of energy erupting across the landscape in all colors.

Chrono couldn’t help but feel impressed. Score one for you, Dr. Oliver.

=====

“In short, we’ve managed to A) readjust the program thanks to some timely hacking by Hayley, B) apprehended the Admiral and his cohorts, C) let the TSAB take the glory for it to restore Chrono’s honor…”

“You can thank us for that, rookie,” chuckled Jason, nudging Chrono who was deep in his cups already.

“And as promised, the Sword of Power is yours, Yuuno.”

Yuuno if he was in private, would have danced. Instead, he bowed.

Tommy turned to Nanoha. “Nanoha, you’ve been a great help. And I can’t think of someone better to wield Raising Heart than you.”

“Really?” gasped Nanoha. And she hugged Fate and Alicia.

“Dr. Oliver, your device is almost ready,” said Amy as the mechanical item floated there, a gem similar to Raising Heart.

“Hi there,” said Tommy. “You don’t know me, but I know you. We’ll be good friends, I promise.”

“What’s its name, Father?” asked Fate.

“…Raging Heart.”

“…Tommy you suck at naming things,” said Hayley decisively, the assembled people laughing.


	3. Chapter 3

Magical Shounen Teacher Tommy A’s to S.P.D.

=====

“It’s nice watching our children play,” sighed Momoko as she, Shiro, Lindy and Tommy sat in the park watching Nanoha, Fate and Alicia horse around with Suzuka and Arisa waving sticks. “What are they playing?”

“Power Rangers vs. Monster of the Day,” replied Lindy, earning a surprised look from Shiro and Momoko. “I think Nanoha-chan’s playing the monster.”

“Power Rangers? You mean like the Red one on television?” inquired Shiro.

“You weren’t here for the big invasion last year,” replied Tommy. “A villain named Mesogog attacked Reefside. A team known as the Dino Rangers rose up to defend the city.”

“I see. And the red one?”

“Zeo Ranger Five Red,” said Lindy with a smile. “He’s most likely a retired Ranger who comes out of the woodwork every so often to fight attacking mages. At least that’s what the latest headlines say.”

“Story of the century,” chuckled Tommy. “But there’s a new team forming up from what I hear. A group named Mystic Force over in Briarwood just came to action.”

“You seem really interested in Rangers, Dr. Oliver,” said Momoko.

“I lived in Angel Grove for my teenage years, right around the Green Ranger incident. Since then I’ve made it my business to find out who are the active teams of the year,” replied Tommy easily.

The Takamachis nodded and Shiro turned his attention to Fate who executed a perfect side-kick and Nanoha blocked it. “Martial arts?”

“Alicia insisted on it,” said Lindy with a smile. “Tommy here is a tenth degree black belt.”

“Tose Kwan Do,” put in Tommy. “It’s my own style.” He grinned at the others surprise. “Angel Grove. It does weird stuff to you.”

=====

“School’s out!” exclaimed Nanoha giddily as she spun around with her friends. “What are your plans for this summer?”

“Relaxing, as usual,” replied Suzuka. “What about you, Arisa?”

“I’m volunteering at the local pet center,” said Arisa. “I want to play with all the animals!”

Fate smiled as she folded her arms in front of herself. “I’m going with Father on a trip to Briarwood. He’s doing research on the Mystic Force team.”

“Uncle is really passionate about that isn’t he?” said Alicia. “Is anyone else coming with you two?”

“Aunt Kimberly is coming along, as with Uncle Adam,” said Fate softly. “I insisted on joining them, because having a mage on the team other than Father will be good for relations.”

“Maybe we could make a vacation of it,” mused Nanoha. “Summer vacation is completely unlike anything I’ve experienced here in America.”

“Yes, we’d usually only be on break for a month and then back to class,” remarked Arisa. “At least we don’t have to wear uniforms!”

Fate and Nanoha looked down at their pink and yellow respectively. Yeah, definitely.

=====

“They grow themselves,” said Fate faintly.

“They grow themselves,” said Nanoha, eyes shining in admiration.

“They grow themselves… that brings back memories,” said Adam.

“They grow themselves. Huh.” Kim had only seen this once on television.

“I’m pretty sure my Zeonizer can handle that now,” said Tommy thoughtfully. All heads swiveled towards him.

The next giant demon battle was joined by three giant Rangers and two magic girls.

=====

“Undead. Why not,” said Tommy as he was interviewing Udonna. “We’ve dealt with demons before, why not undead?”

“So we can count on your aid if the time is needed?” inquired Udonna, delighted to know that the previous Rangers of earth had indeed employed mages in their ranks.

“Yeah, we’re working on that,” said Adam, holding out his business card with a number written on it. “I’m in Angel Grove, Tommy’s in Reefside with Kim…”

“Though I haven’t accessed my Morphin powers in ages,” Kim said. “I’ve still got my ninja powers but only the ninja morph.”

“That’s good enough,” remarked Tommy. “The quality of goons has gone down since the old days.”

“So says the man who made himself famous for punching Putties in the Z,” ribbed Adam.

“By the way, what happened to Zedd and Rita anyhow?” inquired Kim.

Surprisingly it was Udonna who answered. “Rita Repulsa is known as the Mystic Mother now, the source of all good magic in the universe. Her husband, former Lord Zedd is just as strong and lives here in Briarwood, the closest place to the Grid Nexus.”

Tommy blinked. “Wait, so all of my power is Rita-juice now? That takes me back.”

He could have sworn he felt a metaphysical headslap and a familiar laugh in his ears.

=====

“Tommy, I just got a call from an old friend of mine, Andrew Hartford,” said Anton over the phone.

“Oh yeah? Isn’t he the wealthy archaeologist?”

“Yeah that’s him. The one obsessed with building a robot of his own. Turns out that he’s looking into building a command center under his place. Got any tips?”

“Well I can say one thing: don’t put a giant dinosaur skeleton as your trigger to the opening,” joked Tommy. “You know, Anton, people just don’t build command centers under the mansion on a whim.”

“Astute as ever. He wants to get into Ranger tech. Seems that he accidentally touched something with a ‘Do Not Touch’ sign on it and projects about a year before he’s waist-deep in goons.”

Tommy made a face. “Oh, well, that’s annoying. I’ll get Hayley and Cam on the horn. Maybe I can spend my minutes and call Billy at Aquitar.”

“You might want to contact the TSAB too. Andrew showed me the profiles on the people he’s choosing as a Ranger Team. I think one or two is magically strong.”

Fate would wonder why her father was nursing a bump on his head while he pored over faxed files that evening.

=====

“This is the biggest damn think tank we’ve gotten for you,” said Tommy to Andrew who was simply stunned at the turnout.

Cam Wantanabe from Ninja Storm, Hayley support for Dino Thunder, Billy Cranston from Aquitar and Mighty Morphin. Dr. Rawlings from Lightspeed. And two TSAB mages on staff from the in-orbit station, a new girl named Shari and the ever amused Yuuno.

“Between all of us, we should be able to figure out how to build these new Overdrive Morphers for you,” said Billy with a little grin.

“I… don’t know what to say…” said Andrew.

“Thank you would be nice,” remarked Cam.

Andrew nodded, thanked them profusely.

=====

“Wow, is this your robot?” asked Nanoha curiously as she and Fate explored the newly built station. It was a young man with brown hair but his torso was open with circuitry in it.

“Yes, it is,” said Andrew. “I never had a son or married so…”

“He looks very gentle,” said Fate, taking its hand in hers.

A leap of yellow magic leaped from her hand into the robot’s system and it jerked. Andrew startled. “Do that again.”

Fate began to glow with yellow grid energy and Nanoha leaped to the side. “Let me help too!”

In a shower of pink and yellow light, the robot whirred to life. And Andrew hastily closed his chest up. The robot blinked and muttered “Dad…?”

=====

“You’re not mad, are you, Father?” inquired Fate quietly.

“No, these things happen, even if it means animating a robot with Morphin Grid energy and turning him into the equivalent of Pinocchio,” said Tommy, ruffling his daughter’s hair. “You did okay. Even Andrew confessed he couldn’t get it to run. He’d almost given up hope.”

Fate smiled and hugged her father, who nearly rolled the jeep from the sudden tackle.

=====

There were pitfalls to being a father; one was Fate’s increasing need to have her private time. Tommy chalked it up to hormones. He could see it in her eyes, she was falling in love and despite being a fourth or fifth grader, had latched onto Nanoha like a lamprey.

He could think of worse people to be attached to, but conversely, Alicia had gotten fairly attached to Yuuno, the young librarian often trading tips and hints of various manifestations headed their way.

Hayate was under his guardianship as well, and she had joined the group after she had finally gotten out of the hospital. It had taken some time, and a heck of a lot of magical force but they finally got her to the picture of health. Her and her cosplay fetish would be trouble later, Tommy could tell. As long as it was fun though he could let it slide.

Signum had continued to come over for spars, Shamal had been fast-tracked into a medical school, Vita was actually attending school with the girls and Kim and he were finally getting serious again. Things were looking up.

“Tommy, come quick! There’s been an accident!”

Tommy was out the door seconds later.

=====

“Is she going to be okay father?” asked Fate, her eyes full of tears.

“Can’t say, but she’s stubborn. She’ll pull through.” Tommy sighed. “What were you all doing?”

“A mission, for the TSAB. Some kind of cloaked machine snuck up on Nanoha-chan and…” Fate burst into tears.

Tommy pulled his little girl close. Damn. Whoever sent those drone things was going to get a massive ass-kicking. That was for sure.

Once Fate had gone to sleep that night, Tommy dialed a number. “Wes? It’s Tommy. I’m cashing in on that deal. What can you tell me about the timeframe of…” And he rattled off a few numbers.

There was an audible wince on the other end of the line. “Oh man, Time Force is going to have my ass.”

“Wes…”

“Hold on, lemme get Jen. She’s been briefed on this.”

=====

Scalagetti. The name made Tommy’s hand nearly shatter his coffee mug as Hayley and Kim sat across from him.

“I’ve got his profile here. TSAB Geneticist, but one of THOSE people. The ones who would sacrifice morals to get a passing grade,” said Hayley, having been forwarded a profile by Lindy who was genuinely surprised at the abuse of Time Travel Information.

Tommy let out a blue streak that left Kim holding her ears. “Swear enough?” inquired Kim.

“Sorry. Just… augh. I wish we didn’t have to go through this to figure things out,” said Tommy. “Jen was surprisingly complete on her info, like she WANTED us to change… history…”

“Tommy, stop headdesking. You’ll leave a dent in my table.”

=====

“Okay, we’re sitting on a goldmine of information here,” said Tommy as he sat around the table with as many allies as he could stand to cram into his house. “What do we do with it?”

“I say, escalation be damned,” said Conner.

“I’m with the rookie,” said Jason. “We march in and do this Red Ranger style.”

“We’ve got the evidence, and we’ve got his motives,” said Wes.

“And we know where the Saint Cradle is,” said Eric.

“So it’s a Ranger Commando Mission,” said Andros.

“Just like old times,” said TJ. “Though more than ten Red Rangers is going to be tough to sneak in.”

“Well that all depends on how my involvement plays out,” said Bridge, the former SPD Green now Red. “I shouldn’t even be here until I get involved with Operation Overdrive but you know, it’s the principal of the thing.” And he munched on buttery toast.

“I can tell you one thing, you’re not leaving me out of it this time,” said Rocky decisively.

“Then we’re all in this together?” said Cole.

“Seems like it,” said Carter. “Any other objections?”

“No objections here,” said Leo. “We should really figure out though where we should hide this thing.”

“I hear the moon is a nice dumping zone,” said Shane.

“So that’s…” Tommy took a headcount. “Thirteen Red Rangers. Three more than when we took down Serpentera.”

“What about the new guy from Briarwood?” inquired Cole.

“Nick can’t make it. He’s all the way on the other side of the country right now,” said Eric. “Believe me, I checked.”

“Shame. We’re going to get our butts kicked then if there’s thirteen of us,” said TJ fatalistically.

“Better than getting baked in a giant pizza,” ribbed Andros and everyone groaned at that.

=====

“Father, where are you going?”

Tommy stopped short as he replied, “Um…commando mission?”

Fate pouted. “Father… That’s escalation.”

Tommy sighed. “I know sweetie, and I have a good reason for it too.”

“Take me with you.”

“Say what?”

“They hurt Nanoha-chan. This I cannot forgive.”

His little butt-kicking girl in danger.

Tommy couldn’t find it in his heart to feel sorry for Jail once they caught up to him.

=====

“Wow this guy is creepy on the creep-o-meter,” said Rocky, sneaking into the complex from the other side of it with Shane and Andros. While the Red Ranger assault took on the defenses from the front, the sneakier Rangers, i.e., goddamn ninja-types, snuck in the back.

“The creepiest creep that ever creeped?” inquired Shane.

“Creepier. Thus creep-o-rama,” answered Rocky.

“Will you two focus?” hissed Andros as they rounded the corner. “Wait, hold up.”

Andros peeked into the room and a low growl emitted from his throat. “Look at this…”

Girls of all types in the way of manufacture, numbered with roman numerals from 1 to 13 at the least. Most of them looked incomplete. “These are the combat cyborgs right?” said Shane lowly. “Totally T-1000 here.”

“They look like they’re finished externally, but hardware wise I can’t be sure of,” said Rocky. “I’m not a technical genius.”

“Oh. Well I suppose the blinking light here then isn’t your way of saying I know what I’m doing?” inquired Shane.

Andros cussed as the pods began to release.

=====

“We’ve got Jail,” said Tommy. “And you have… a pack of kids?”

“Long story,” said Andros as he shot a Gadget Drone with his blaster. “SHANE touched a control.”

“I totally did not, dude,” defended Shane who had a little girl attached to his hip. “They seem to imprint on the first person they see.”

“…They’re cute at least?” offered Eric as one little girl looked at him with a flat expression. “Hey, kid, what’s your name?”

“… Uno,” said the kidlet.

“Well… Jen did say she wanted to adopt…” mused Wes as a bundle of energy who called herself Nove attached herself to his waist.

=====

“Congratulations, you thirteen, you just successfully averted time,” said Hayley, throwing up her hands. “Now what are you going to do?”

“Well first, Fate gets a new sister. Then I go to sleep. I’ll figure out everything in the morning,” said Tommy.

“Oneechan is very cute,” said Fate of the girl who called herself Wendi. Wendi blushed a little.

“Well I got in contact with Nakajima. He did seem pretty put out that there’s more combat cyborgs but Jail is in custody,” said Chrono. “So… what do we do with the last of them?”

“You mean the Saint Kaiser…” Tommy exhaled a gust of air. “We can’t keep her in stasis till the girls grow up so…”

“I’ll take her in,” said Kim. “I might not be a Nanoha-mama but I know a thing or two about raising kids.”

“Oh really?” inquired Tommy. “And what qualifications do you have?”

“Simple: if you can do it Mr. Brain-Like-A-Sieve Oliver can, then I can too.”

Tommy winced. Chrono laughed. Hayley grinned.

=====

“How’s the kid holding out, Jase?”

“Oh she’s doing great. A bit of an egg-head but that’s ‘cause Trini’s teaching her everything she knows,” said Jason as the men met together for the afternoon. The kids played in the yard. “Quattro insists on making machines that has Trini refining. We’ll be making patents within a week.”

“That’s good. Out of all of the kids, she seemed like the most trouble,” said Tommy.

“At least my kid doesn’t go around yelling Starlight Breaker and shooting tiny blasts during tag,” laughed Jason.

“Hey hey, that’s not MY kid,” laughed Tommy. “I spoke with Shiro about it. As long as the girls don’t go actively shooting each other with full versions of it, it’s fine.”

Jason grinned as he drank his coffee. “Hey did you hear that Andrew’s finally finalized his team…?”


	4. Chapter 4

Mahou Shounen Teacher Tommy S.P.D.

=====

“Doggie. The new recruits are here.”

Anubis “Doggie” Cruger sighed. “Alright. Send them in.”

Once assembled, Doggie folded his hands behind his back and began to pace. “You are here, because you answered the call of the police. Space Patrol Delta. The finest intergalactic police system known to mankind. We work in tandem, to defend earth from aliens, and intergalactic crime. And as such, you, D-Squad, will serve under our instructors lent out by the TSAB.”

“SIR!” chorused the trio. Sky Tate, son of a famous SPD Ranger. Bridge Carson and Sydney Drew: three of the most promising new recruits to be sure of.

“You will be under the command and testing of our best field agents. Be sure to listen to them, for they are the trio known as the Aces.”

Sky stiffened. Bridge’s mouth fell open. And Syd suppressed a girlish squeal.

=====

“Alright! Everyone here in D-Squad is here to learn to become A-Squad Rangers one day. As it stands, we three will be instructing each of you one on one and as a team.”

Nanoha smiled at Fate who was clearly the leader of the group. “Any questions?”

“No, ma’am,” snapped off Sky and Bridge and Syd saluted as well.

Hayate smiled. “I’ll take Syd. Girls, you have the run of the boys.”

“Sky, come with me then,” said Nanoha, a glint in her eyes.

“Then I will be with Bridge,” said Fate.

=====

“What do you make of them?” asked Doggie of his visitor.

“Eager. Young. Ready for greatness,” said Tommy. “You know what they say: Rangers begin best as teenagers.”

“Still, admitting them in so early…” Doggie looked at Oliver. “I hope you know what you’re doing. SPD is still a fledgling operation on this planet.”

“I know the stakes. If we’re going to stop Grumm, then we’ll need all the help we can get.”


	5. Chapter 5

Mahou Shounen Teacher Tommy SPD to JF

=====

It was a family dinner, or at least close to one as possible.

After the fiasco with Jail and the numbers, Tommy decided that a get-together would be good for some of the girls to get to know their fellow family members. As such, a restaurant in Reefside was booked and the small party headed there intent on feasting.

Vivio pushed her green peppers around.

“Vivio, if you don’t eat them you won’t grow,” said Nanoha as the smaller girl pushed her food around a little.

“Nanoha-chan, you’re sounding like a mother,” said Fate, causing the young girl to blush a little.

“Aww, isn’t that sweet,” said Wendi, slinging a arm around her sister’s shoulder. “Isn’t she the cutest?”

Alicia nodded as she picked at her green peppers. She didn’t like them either but grudgingly ate them. “Fate’s got the whole moe thing down.”

“W-what?” Fate blushed. “Mou, oneesama!”

“You know you don’t have to stand on tradition either,” sighed Alicia as Nanoha watched the by-play.

“But it would be impolite!”

“We’re in America.”

“Mou, but Nanoha-chan uses honorifics too!” exclaimed Fate.

Alicia looked over her latte. “She is Japanese.”

“Mou…”

“Ano…” said Nanoha, drawing attention to her. “I think if Fate-chan wants to be polite it’s okay.”

“Nanoha…”

“’Cause I like Fate-chan just the way she is!”

Fate went beet red. Wendi nearly sporfled her drink. Alicia raised an eyebrow and Vivio finally ate her food.

=====

“Thanks for the ride home, Tommy,” said Kim as she carried a sleepy Vivio in her arms, the little blonde tuckered out from the entire experience.

“Not a problem,” said Tommy. “Say, Kim… tomorrow, I’ve got a day off. You want to get together? I can get Lindy or Shiro and Momoko to babysit.”

Kim’s eyebrow quirked. “Like old times?”

Tommy rubbed his forehead. “Well, you know. Since we’re all clear on the whole letter thing…”

Kim rolled her eyes. “Not one of the most shining moments in our relationship. But alright. Tomorrow say, for lunch?”

“Alright. Sounds good then.” Tommy smiled lopsidedly. “Good night.”

=====

“Father? Are you getting together with Aunt Kimberly?” asked Fate when Tommy came in to tuck her in.

“What makes you think that?” inquired Tommy softly, keeping his voice down low as Wendi was already out like a light.

“You spent an awful long time talking to her at the door. I like Aunt Kimberly. She’s a nice woman, and she looks better in pink than you do, Father,” said Fate simply.

“Ah. Well, Aunt Kim and I used to be together when we were young and I was an active Ranger,” said Tommy. “It’s been a long time and we’re still sorting out our feelings years later.”

Fate nodded. “I like her and Vivio-chan too.” She yawned. “I’d like it if we could be together…”

=====

Hayate Yagami was a curious girl. Most importantly, she was interested when she saw her sponsor, Dr. Tommy Oliver with Kimberly Hart with no kids in tow.

“You’re thinking of something again,” said Reinforce Eins, the tall woman looking over at the pair who was buying an ice cream from a nearby stand.

“I think… we need to stalk them,” declared Hayate as she shuffled the little girl in her arms. “C’mon, Rein-chan.”

“Coming.”

=====

“We’re being stalked,” said Kim as the pair sat down in a nearby outdoor café.

“By who? I get stalked a lot,” said Tommy.

“Hayate,” replied Kim with a little grin. “That girl is such a Black Ranger.”

“No, you think?” inquired Tommy. “I would have pegged her as a Pink or a Yellow myself.”

“Your little girl is a Yellow,” said Kim, stirring her cup. “And Nanoha is a Pink. However Vivio’s a White with a lot of edging into Red and Blue.”

“Huh. And you say Black why…?”

Kim tapped the side of the glass before picking it up. “Simple really. She’s creative, friendly, a bard through and through. And it helps she’s got a mischievous streak to rival Zack.”

“You don’t say,” said Tommy dryly as he drank his coffee.

=====

“You know without a monster attack a week, this place gets downright boring at times,” remarked Yuuno who just got off the transport to Earth.

That was when the wall blew out next to him and he was thrown to the side. “My bad for tempting fate.”

Yuuno dragged himself out of the rubble as a group of odd assorted enemies stomped out of the wreckage, holding a gemstone and arguing.

“You said this was one of the jewels of the Corona Aurora! It’s nothing but a priceless ruby!” yelled the first, tossing it into the air behind him negligently.

“If you don’t want it, I’ll take it!” exclaimed the woman in the group as she caught it.

Well… he was saying it was boring…

Yuuno ducked behind a wall and pulled out a flat device. It was black with highlights in silver with SPD scrawled across it. A new development from the joint projects in Silver Hills, it was a prototype from their esteemed contact in said organization. Hopefully to make up for the loss of Raising Heart to Tommy two years ago, and then subsequently to Nanoha Takamachi.

“Ready to go, partner?”

[Riot 1 Standby Ready: LET’S ROCK!] exclaimed the Device/morpher Hybrid.

“Setup Cartridge! SPD Emergency!”

=====

“Thrax.”

“Thrax.”

“THRAX.”

“Thrax. What, do I have to explain myself?” demanded the Mystic Mother aka Rita Repulsa aka the woman Tommy was staring at like she had declared she murdered a legion of puppies. “Zedd and I were together eons ago before we broke up. What you remember is our second marriage.”

“Um, eew?”

Mystic Mother bonked Tommy with her staff. “Shut up, you’re giving me a headache with your stupid.”

Tommy refrained from stating something crude and possibly scarring and added, “The Sentinel Knight needs Rangers, but Thrax blew up their connection to the grid, thus running them out of power.”

“Pffh, out of power,” scoffed Mystic Mother. “You do realize power artifacts are like VALVES right? There’s no loss of power, their items just need to be reforged. Boom, done.”

“And how do we do that? We’re not geniuses. Well, maybe some of us are…”

Mystic Mother gave him a look. “Do I have to spell it out to you, Oliver? GO TALK TO NINJOR!”

And with a flourish, Tommy was catapulted out of the magical world and landed with a thump in the middle of Reefside.

Without his pants.

Gathering his dignity, Tommy headed to his nearby jeep, deftly avoiding stares and giggles from passerby.

=====

“Ninjor.”

“Ninjor.”

“As in…” said Adam.

“Ninjor,” confirmed Tommy. “Short of digging out an Alpha or getting Lexian to make us a new one, we’ve got no way to repower these kids unless Ninjor steps in.”

Professor Andrew Hartford looked pained. “Any way to establish contact without us going off-world for it?”

“Well we could call the TSAB, ask for a ride…” said Adam.

All eyes turned to Yuuno. Who then surrendered and said, “I’ll get them on the line.”

=====

“This isn’t a joyride,” said Chrono as Tommy swayed impatiently in his chair.

“I know, but your ships go so slow…”

Chrono facepalmed. “Excuse us for traveling through the equivalent of dimensional soup.”

“Just messing with you,” said Tommy as he bounced his knee a little.

“Don’t mind, Tommy; he’s the worlds worst traveler,” said Rocky who had volunteered to go on this expedition while a joint Ranger-TSAB effort was set to beating down Thrax’s miniature UAE.

“So says Rocky DeSantos, the terror of free buffets,” chuckled Tommy.

“Hey now, I had a long time to curb the appetite,” defended Rocky.

Tommy gave him a look.

“What, it can happen!”

“Now reaching Ninjor’s planet,” said the helmsman. “Dropping out of dimensional warp.”

=====

“It’s quiet. Too quiet.”

A pause.

And then Tommy sighed. “You know this is a cue right?” he called to the surroundings.

“Tommy, man, give it up. We’re not going to get Tenga popping out of the walls again,” said Rocky with a smug grin. Chrono tossed him a coin.

“I know. I’ve just been waiting for the unexpected expected ambush,” said Tommy. “Call it Ranger Instinct.”

“Said Ranger Instinct once got you dangling over the Abyss of No Return,” pointed out Rocky.

“Oh that was NOT my fault. I was blindsided!”

“By DIVATOX. The worst villain we’ve ever fought. And by worst I mean it in a bad way,” pointed out Rocky. “Heck, I was on the sidelines and I could see how much fail she was.”

“Are all of your offworld missions like this?” asked Chrono skeptically. “’Cause I can see why Earth Rangers are so feared: They spread lunacy across the cosmos.”

“At least we haven’t burst into song yet,” pointed out Tommy as he found the entrance to the Temple of Power. “Found it!”

=====

“About time you guys got back,” said Mack, relieved at their arrival. “We managed to get Excalibur and it restored the Sentinel Knight!”

“Sentinel,” said Ninjor coolly.

“Ninjor,” replied Sentinel.

“…Wow, did it just drop twenty degrees in here?” said Dax suddenly.

“You two know each other?” inquired Tommy.

“Of course I know. He’s my little brother,” said Ninjor.

“Little? I was born two seconds after you!” exclaimed Sentinel.

“Which makes you LITTLE BROTHER,” mocked Ninjor.

“Well this explains a few things,” mused Adam softly to Alpha, who they indeed had gotten reactivated.

“Okay, you two, reforge powers first, argue later,” said Chrono, already growing sick of the entire by-play.

=====

“You know, Dr. O, I never thought I’d say this but I love having my powers back,” said Kira as she lined up beside him. “Once more for old time’s sake?”

“You know it. Ready!”

“It’s Morphin Time!”

“Ninja Storm Ranger Form!”

“Dino Thunder Power Up!”

“SPD Emergency!”

“Magical Source Mystic Force!”

“Overdrive Accelerate!”

“Setup Cartridge! SPD Emergency!”

“Durandall Set Up!”

A huge explosion of colored light erupted out from behind them and Chrono blinked. Even him? “What’s with the explosion?”

“Residual runoff of the morphing process causes the suit to vent. You just sucked up enough energy to do so,” said Yuuno by way of explanation as he grinned at the Captain-soon-to-be-Admiral from under his helmet which was thankfully not ferret themed. “Welcome to the party, Chrono; you’re now officially a Ranger auxiliary.”

Chrono didn’t have time to debate that as the Rangers and the mages rushed into battle.

=====

Ninjor and Sentinel Knight were arm-wrestling.

Forbidden to go out and kick the crap out of each other even in the backyard, the pair was trying to prove masculine superiority.

They had been at it for at least twenty minutes, locked in a stalemate.

“So how is it that you two are, y’know, brothers?” inquired Adam curiously.

“Not much to tell. Born to the same mother, seconds apart, we were both students of the creation of Power Artifacts,” said Ninjor.

“Ninjor made his sissy little coins and I focused on the real prize of the family,” added Sentinel. Their hands buckled but only slightly as Ninjor recomposed himself, bristling.

“Sissy?! You just hid your Corona Aurora away where any idiot could find it!” mocked Ninjor.

Andrew flinched just a little. Yeah, he was the idiot who found the crown in the first place.

“And you got your prize work blown away,” snorted Sentinel. “What was it, lost two sets of coins back in the old day?”

“Zordon’s chosen deserved those powers,” shot back Ninjor, making their hands buckle. “What’s the excuse for your gems? Trying to make a fashion statement by decorating a crown?”

“At least I didn’t go and reforge them and have them lost six months later,” put in Sentinel.

Adam winced at that. Ouch.

“You can’t even grow to Battle Mode, you spineless hippie!” shot back Ninjor and their hands buckled in Ninjor’s favor.

The table creaked ominously.

“Uh, guys?” said Tommy.

“BUTT OUT!”

And the table exploded under the force of their competition.

“Oh, dear. And that table was ancient already…” moaned Spencer as he moved to get the broom.


	6. Chapter 6

Ring Ring.

Tommy groaned as he curled up into a ball. No one was at the house, really.

Ring Ring Ring.

Okay that was getting annoying.

Ring Ring Ring Ring Ring.

Groaning, Tommy rolled over and picked up the phone, focusing bleary vision on the caller ID. Cam?

“This had better be important to be calling me at…” Tommy squinted at the digital readout. “Three forty-seven in the morning.”

“Is it really that late? I didn’t think it was,” replied Cam blithely, and Tommy could hear the clacking of fingers on a keyboard.

“Do you ever clockwatch?” Cam grunted in the negative. “Fine. What is it?”

“I got a call from a friend of mine, a fellow martial arts instructor.”

“Are we talking normal arts or…?”

“The Order of the Claw, the Pai Zhao. You’ve visited their temple with me once. It’s not as big an order as the Ninja Temples, but what it lacks in expansion it makes up for in quality. In any case, the friend of mine, RJ, he asked me to get in touch with someone who was up to date on the latest Ranger technologies.”

“Are we looking at an attack?” asked Tommy, rolling onto his back. “Or signs of an impending one?”

“Half prophesy, half I’ve got a bad feeling about this. RJ’s hunches are usually spot on,” admitted Cam. “It was one of the more infuriating things about him. In any case, he knew that the Ninja academies had a Ranger program, though officially we’re discontinued.”

“Ah. Well, I’ll cobble together some stuff. Can you email or fax me his design specifications and set up a meeting to talk with this RJ guy?”

“Not a problem, I’ve already zipped the folder up. It’ll be big though.” A beat. “You’re not using that silly Gmail email address are you?”

“I’ll have you know that drtommyoliver at gmail dot com is still viable,” groused Tommy. “Goodnight Cam.”

=====

“I’ve been going over the notes,” said Hayley that morning. “There’s a lot of design aspects I’ll have to touch on with other people to make these ‘Solar Morphers’ that RJ wants done up.”

Fate poured her cereal. “What’s the problem?”

“Well, for one, the mechanics will have to be highly compressed,” said Hayley. “And function as a conduit for a Ranger transformation as well as have communication capability in a closed radio system.”

“… That’s a lot of things to put into a pair of sunglasses,” said Tommy, frying up some eggs. “You think we can at least hit up Wes for some of those nice communication sunglasses they have with the Silver Guardians?”

“We’ll have to start there,” admitted Hayley. “Cam’s coming over and he’s bringing the RJ guy. He’ll be here in an hour or three.” She clicked through the information and scowled. “Oh well that’s just unfair…”

“What’s wrong?” asked Wendi, biting into her toast.

“Oh nothing save for RJ making a note about Animal Spirits and how they need to be utilized as a catalyst in the morphing process,” groused Hayley.

“Animal Spirits… are they Grid Animals at least?” asked Tommy.

“Not even. Lion, Tiger, Jaguar.” Hayley would have headdesked if it meant not for spilling her coffee.

“Oh my,” said Fate, trying not to put too much of a point on the joke. Wendi snickered.

=====

“I get it, it’s all Kung Fu,” said Tommy as RJ wound down from his demonstration.

“Fast, sleek, hard hitting,” added Cam in agreement. “Gear to reflect the traditional weaponry as well.”

“So which means we’re probably looking for a full body design,” mused Hayley. “Any ideas?”

“I kinda have one,” said RJ as he swept sweat-mottled hair from his face. “That daughter of yours, Fate, right? She’s got that neat looking bodysuit. Why not make it a single tone, full body with matching gloves in the same style?”

All eyes turned to Fate, who blushed. “You mean my barrier jacket?”

“Yeah, but without the cape,” said RJ. “Markings too, to designate the design of the animal spirits too.”

“That could work, though it’ll involve cutting down a LOT of usual gear, but I doubt you’ll want blasters,” mused Cam. “Then again, Ninja Storm didn’t need guns either.”

“The biofield tie-ins though will require some doing. Cam, why don’t you get Dr. Rawlings on the phone and Tommy, why don’t you call Jason and see if he can’t lend us the Sword of Power to make the grid connection,” said Hayley.

Then turning to Fate, she said, “Can you call your sister and ask them to send Shari over too? We’ll need some help.”

=====

“Yuuno, what’s that?” inquired Chrono as the young archeologist poured over the contents of a box.

“It’s a crystal, about yay big, with ancient Sumarian written on it,” said Yuuno.

And then he turned the statement over in his head and eased away from the box. Chrono blinked in surprise. “What’s with the reaction?”

“Oh it’s something that living on Earth taught me,” said Yuuno calmly as he eased the box closed with a stick. “Warning signs for Impending Doom. One, it’s a crystal. Two, it’s got writing in ancient dead languages, possibly incomplete. And thirdly, it was shipped to Silver Hills without any regard for safety or personal handling.”

“You’re being ridiculous,” said Chrono as he marched over and opened the box.

The crystal.

Stared.

Back.

At. Him.

When the world went purple, Yuuno sighed. “I told you so…”

=====

“I hate time travel,” said Wes, ducking his head as he ducked behind a car. “Especially when it brings evil Rangers from a possible future!”

Jen gave him a long-suffering glare and Eric snickered. Katie cleared her throat. “Can we get back to kicking butt?”

An explosion rocked their cover as Trip and Lucas scrambled into hiding. “Tell that to them!” exclaimed Trip, peeking over the car cover at the three evil rangers that were storming through Silver Hills.

Their outfits were reminiscent of the SPD prototypes, but that’s where the similarities ended. Their helmets stylized like the Psycho Rangers with powerful looking armor outlining R2, R3, R4 and R5 in yellow, black, pink and white, they all carried staves that were hybrid reminiscent of Mid-Childa mages.

“Okay, we’re Time Force. We can handle this, right?” said Katie. “Let’s get out there and kick their butts!”

“You got it. I’ve radioed in for backup too,” added Eric. “Both Ranger and divisions. Let’s do this!”

“Time for Time Force!”

“Quantum Power!”

=====

“Evil Rangers.” Tommy facepalmed, and his expression under his Zeo Helmet was nothing short of pained. “How could this get worse?”

That’s when R2 tackled him and stood over with a familiar device. “Oh boy…”

“Hello father,” sneered the voice of his little girl, Fate as she raised her Riot Blaster. “Mother says hello in hell.”

WHAM. R2 went flying as Fate lowered Bardiche, heaving angrily, having Thunder Smashered her across the battlefield.

“GET AWAY FROM MY FATHER!”

“Go Fate-chan go!” exclaimed Nanoha cheerily as Fate fought her evil older counterpart before she was tackled by R4. R3 was involved with Hayate and she was cackling maniacally. Vivio wasn’t there of course, but Alyssa from Wild Force had stepped in to help, and Trent had been repowered for this fight. Trent had already gone to Super Dino Mode to boot.

=====

“In hindsight, this is my fault,” said Chrono and everyone glared at him. “Yuuno?”

“Suuuuure. You’re coming with me. Ready?” drawled Yuuno. Chrono looked pained. “HEY. It was your fault you looked INTO THE CRYSTAL.”

“Excuse me WHAT?” demanded Jen. “You were responsible for this? Admiral!”

Chrono coughed. “Can we get back to business?”

“Yeah they’re getting back up,” said Trip.

“Ready?” insisted Yuuno and Chrono sighed, pulling out Durandall and jacking it into a similar device.

[Riot 1 Standby Ready – LET’S ROCK!] roared the first device.

[Riot Enforcer Standby Ready – All Set My Master!] boomed the hybrid Durandall and morpher.

“Setup Cartridge! SPD EMERGENCY!” chorused the men as they were clothed in SPD Riot Ranger uniforms.

“SPD Riot 1 Red!”

“SPD Enforcer!”

=====

“So we’ve got the Riot Rangers in custody,” said Carter, Lightspeed coming in for relief efforts from the devastated Silver Hills. “The city is thrashed though.”

“Fortunately now we can start building New Tech,” said Jen, pleased with herself. “A little before schedule but SPD needs to be founded.”

“We’ve checked them for brainwashing and control, and discovered that they were under the mental influence of some kind of being called the Magnificence,” said Shari as she stood there next to Lindy who also had been called in for efforts. “They can’t say what the Magnificence is, only that it ran rampant across these rookie SPD Rangers.”

“So now what? With the crystal broken we can’t send them home,” said Trip.

“…Why not adopt? They are your kids after all Tommy,” said Eric with a smug grin.

Tommy felt faint for the second time today, and this time he did fall over.

=====

“I look stupid,” groused the older Fate as she looked at her blue eyes and blue hair. She had done her hair up in a big ponytail topped with a ribbon but she wore a sullen expression on her face. “Blue is definitely not my color.”

“Oh I don’t know about that, Fate-chan,” snickered Nanoha, the brown haired girl having chopped her hair short. “You look good the way you are~!” and she groped her lover.

“Nanohaaaaaa!”

“You two should stop making with the frisky in the room,” sneered Hayate, the silver haired girl shaking her head. And then her expression turned fiendish as she groped Nanoha. “Not without me!”

“You guys are so weird,” groused Vivio, the platinum haired Saint Kaiser rolling her dual-toned eyes.

Little Nanoha stared at the display. “Am… I really like that?”

Fate whimpered. “I… hope not. I mean, not as public but…”

Alicia pouted. “I don’t like this.” Vivio looked at her curiously. “I mean, everyone has an evil counterpart but me!”

“Actually there’s a reason for that,” said the older Hayate. Little kidlets blinked curiously. “You never noticed that there was no R1?”

Alicia felt the Impending Sense of Doom hit. Of course it had to be the last moment as there was an explosion and a giant battle zord rising in the distance emblazoned with R1 across it. “Oh…”

“Pooh, Alicia-chan’s still under the Magnificence’s control,” sighed older Nanoha with disgust.

As the group rushed out, little Hayate wondered something. “So if she’s Riot 1, then what happened to Yuuno-kun?”

=====

“We missed one,” said Jen as Silver Hills was once again rocked by a giant attack vehicle. “Which one is it?”

“Riot 1, Alicia,” said big Nanoha. “You’ll need our help, Riot 1’s zord attack vehicle is way more powerful than the mechs of today, and of 3000 AD.”

Lucas grinned. “I’m sure we can arrange something.”

“You guys ready?” exclaimed Wes as he raised his arm.

“Time For Time Force!”

“SPD Riot Enforcer!”

As the group rushed into battle, older Vivio noticed something. “Where’d the kids go?”

=====

“You sure this is a good idea?” asked little Fate as she and the girls crawled through a rickety vent.

“Due to what our older selves told us, there’s a powerful zord hidden here,” said Hayate reasonably, the pair crawling through the vents. “Vivio-chan, are you holding up okay?”

“I’m fine!” exclaimed the six-year-old. “I’m just glad I can help.”

“Wait, this place right there is fragile. Raising Heart can you detect anything?”

[Detecting faint levels of Morphin Grid energy,] reported Raising Heart.

[As am I,] said Bardiche.

“Let’s go then. They’ll need our help.”

=====

“WHOO!” exclaimed Trip. “We’re getting rocked here Wes!”

“Tell me something I don’t know,” grunted Wes as he hauled the Time Force Megazord upright. “One mecha vs. four of us. I don’t know if I should feel ashamed that it’s kicking our butts or what.”

The Rescue Megazord was already pulling itself upright as the Q-Rex charged in, snarling loudly, biting the arm of the Riot 1 Attack Vehicle. The Riot 1 slammed its fist into the Q-Rex and it went sprawling. From behind however, a half-completed Riot Megazord kicked it in the butt because it had no arms or torso, the remaining limbs shooting it repeatedly.

“Damn this zord wasn’t built; it was poured!” exclaimed Kelsey.

“Die-cast construction,” puffed big Nanoha as she hauled her zord upright from where it was kicked. “It’s a new art.”

“You’re kidding me,” groaned Dana.

“I don’t think so,” grumbled Carter. “I used to play with die-cast toys as a kid. They were IMPOSSIBLE to break.”

“Hot Wheels?” inquired Eric and Carter grunted in the affirmative. “Heh, so did I actually.”

“Can you two childhood nerds focus?” snapped Vivio.

“Hey now, we’re your elders,” whined Wes playfully despite the epic butt-kicking their zords were taking.

Quite suddenly a giant fist came out of nowhere and slammed into the Riot 1, throwing it to the ground as an ancient zord stomped into view. “Hi, everyone!” chirped the pilots as one and the others expressions fell.

“What. The. Heck,” said Tommy, driving the newly repaired Super Zeo Zord V.

“Hi, Uncle Tommy!” chirped Alicia as she and the others pulled the Shogun Megazord’s sword out from its sheath. “Can we come and play too?”

=====

“This is the weirdest experience in the known universe…” sighed Yuuno as he looked at the assembled Rangers, including the newly de-brainwashed Riot Squad Rangers. “How are we going to solve this problem?’

“Well clones aren’t exactly the big problem and they look different enough,” said Tommy, shaking his head. “What does the TSAB say?”

“They foamed about the temporal problems, but other than that,” sighed Chrono, shrugging. “Mom thinks this is awesome.”

Alicia played with her older self’s black hair. “I like black hair,” she said decisively.

“In any case,” said Carter, “I think the worst we’ll do is some community service. Silver Hills is in desperate need of repairs.”

“Agreed,” said Jen. “You girls knocked it down, so you get to help repair it.”

“Awwwww!” chorused the future Rangers.

=====

“So what I don’t get is what happened to Yuuno-kun,” said Nanoha as the little girls had decided to get to know their older selves.

“Oh, I can answer that,” said older Vivio, holding up her hand. “You see SPD, that’s the organization we work for in the future, Space Patrol Delta, in any case, in the future it’s run by a bird who then had a subordinate who was a dog and then B-squad stepped in when A-squad went AWOL and we were kidnapped and brainwashed although A-squad worked with Grumm willingly which opens up a whole can of worms at any rate. In any case, the bird was promoted and the dog, Anubis was promoted to head of SPD and then Sky, B-squad’s member got promoted and then Yuuno who was part of SPD already got promoted to second in command since Kat Manx was working for the head office and then Bridge got promoted to Red.”

“… Sounds good to me!” exclaimed Hayate as the little girls and even the older selves puzzled that out.

Vivio hid a smirk under her soda cup.

=====

“Hey, I just got news,” said Cam as he walked into the house that evening. “I got the Solar Morphers finished!”

“About time!” exclaimed Tommy, looking up from his newspaper.

“Can we try them on?” inquired Wendi, a little put out that she and her other sisters were left out of the last few major battles.

“Sure, but you can’t use them anyhow,” chuckled Cam as he handed them their morphers and Wendi along with Fate and Nanoha played with the sunglasses, making martial arts poses. “RJ apologizes to the entire team about the job done so we get to play with normal Ranger morphers.”

“Bet Hayley loved that,” laughed Tommy. “Was it easier to do?”

Cam nodded and opened the suitcase he carried, displaying the huge white and orange morpher and tiny bracelet, and the purple colored device shaped like a wolf head.

“Purple?” inquired Nanoha, looking at it as she handed back the sunglasses.

“Purple. Seems that’s the color of his Animal Spirit,” said Cam in the affirmative.

“Huh, there hasn’t been a purple Ranger in, well, ever,” said Tommy. “Come to think about it, it’s the only color of the grid we never touched.”

“Well he’ll be the first,” said Cam with a smirk.

=====

“Hello, Mom,” said Fate as she opened the door to Kimberly who carried a casserole dish with her and Vivio clinging to her legs. “Hey, Vi.”

“Hi,” said Vivio shyly.

“Thought you girls needed a hot meal for once,” said Kim with a little grin as she entered the shared apartment that the Rangers had set up for the dimensionally and temporally displaced SPD Riot Rangers. “This is a nice place.”

“Hayate’s an interior decorator,” replied Fate as she let in Kim. “You know, Mom I can’t get over the fact you haven’t married Father yet.”

Kim blushed. “Well it’s been a long time in coming, but we can’t rush things. It’s been a long time since we’ve both dated each other.”

“Steal his shirt,” suggested Fate with a little grin.

“Oh hey, Auntie,” said Alicia, sticking her black-haired head into the room. “Is that your famous casserole?”

“Yep, fresh out of the oven no less,” said Kim as Vivio scampered up to Hayate and the silver haired girl allowed her leap onto her lap. “Where’s Vivio?”

“She’s out at the moment, something to do about shopping,” said Hayate.

=====

“Oh I’m sorry,” said Vivio as she bumped into a cart at the local supermarket.

“No, it’s perfectly okay,” said the woman with an Australian accent. She then noticed Vivio’s nearly all-white outfit and smirked. “Must be hard to keep stains out.”

“Like you wouldn’t believe,” groaned the girl as she noticed the other woman’s pink shirt.

There was an awkward pause. And the Vivio ventured “SPD Riot Ranger Five.”

“Zeo Ranger One Pink.” The woman smiled. “I didn’t think I’d meet another Ranger for a while. Katherine Hillard.”

“Vivio Hart.”

Kat blinked. “Hart as in…?”

“Kimberly. She’s my adopted mother.”

“Small world. She gave me my powers originally.”

Vivio grinned. “So what kind of dirt do you have on Dad?”

“Dad? You mean… Tommy?” ventured Kat.

“Yeah, but they’re not married yet. Time Travel WHEEEEE.”

=====

“Whoa, surge in the Morphin Grid,” remarked Hayley as she was running a routine scan of the California area. Why California? Ley Lines. Really. “Looks like… Pink Zeo Energy?”

Calling Tommy downstairs, Tommy looked over Hayley’s shoulder. “Pink Zeo. Kat’s back in town?”

“Well, adjacent town, Silver Hills to be exact. Looks like there’s another grid signature. It’s SPD Riot 5.”

“Oh man, what are they doing?”

“Fighting Troobians.”

“…Troobians?”

=====

“We can’t take you anywhere can we?” demanded Eric as he joined the party of robot attackers.

“Looks like Grumm started early with his party boys,” puffed Vivio as she threw one over her shoulder. “This is just an advance scouting party though!”

“At least we can handle ourselves,” replied Kat as she fought just as easily against the troobian mechs. “Time Force, right?”

“Yeah, but just me. I’m on break,” said Eric. “I can handle a few measly grunts.”

“Hey now, Uncle Eric, stop flirting. What’ll aunt Taylor say?” teased Vivio.

“I would think Aunt Taylor would say none of your business,” snarked back Eric as he smashed one in the face.


	7. Chapter 7

“You know this is the first time we’ve been off-world with the family,” said Quint as she adjusted her sundress. “Ne, Genya?”

“Ah, yes,” said Genya, looking a touch uncomfortable in his western-style outfit. Subaru clung to his leg while Ginga looked around, wide eyed. “It’s nice but I think we touched down in the wrong area.”

“Did the transport beam mess up?” inquired Quint. “We should be in Reefside.”

“I don’t know…”

Just then, creatures pulled themselves out of a nearby crack, waving swords. Quint looked at Genya as they hugged their kids to them. “Welcome wagon?”

“If it is, I don’t like Earth already.”

As the creatures prepared to surge forward, the thumping of a drum could be heard as kuroko in black rushed around, holding up banners with a flower-like motif on them. Two of them came over to the family and escorted them back a little ways as a regal voice proclaimed, “Stop right there, Gedoushou!”

Standing there, dressed in white and blue hakama were five young men and women. “Gedoushou, you face now the 17th head of the Shiba Clan, Lord Takeru Shiba! Give up now! And it’ll make your lives less painful!” barked the man next to him.

“Ryunousuke-kun, I don’t think it’s going to work again,” said the gentle-looking small girl next to him.

“Ah, sorry, I just wanted to see if it would work…”

“Hold the children, Genya,” said Quint. “Excuse me, Power Rangers? You need to step up and hurry it up, we’re on vacation. Revolver Knuckle!”

[Standby Ready!]

“Set up!”

“Wait… Power Rangers?” inquired Chiaki. “But we’re not…”

“Just go with it,” said Takeru suddenly as he produced his Shodophone. “Ippitsu Shojo!”

In a blast of colorful characters five armored people stood there. Out of respect for them, Quint held back, refraining from attacking the Gedoushou.

“ShinkenRed, Shiba Takeru.”

“The Same Blue! Ikenami Ryunosuke!”

“The Same Pink! Shiraishi Mako!”

“The Same Green! Tani Chiaki!”

“The Same Yellow! Hanaori Kotoha!”

“Samurai Sentai authorized by providence! Shinkenger! Going forth!”

Then the fighting began.

=====

Ranger response teams were fairly good but there was a bit of a lag time when Operation Overdrive finally reached the site of attack. Quint was there with her family, having ice cream with a pleasant looking girl in yellow. “Quint Nakajima?” asked Mack as he and his team arrived. “Sorry it took so long.”

“It’s alright,” said Quint pleasantly as a sticky looking Subaru and Ginga played with the other woman who was in pink with Genya looking after them as well. “Don’t you have teleportation capabilities though?”

“Mr. Hartford hasn’t finished it yet,” admitted Dax. “It should be fully operational though soon.”

The small yellow-clad girl bowed a little as she stood. “Ranger-san,” said Kotoha. “I’m Hanaori Kotoha, and this is my companion Shiraishi Mako-chan. It’s very nice to meet you all.”

“Nice to meet you Kotoha, Mako,” said Will. “We’re Operation Overdrive.”

“Ah yes, our more… famous counterparts,” smiled Mako. “Everyone in Japan has heard of the famous Power Rangers.”

“Likewise. We had no idea there was a team in Japan though,” said Rose.

“There have been many generations of Shinkenger, but our adventures have been confined to this area of the world,” said Mako.

“But…the giant robot battles,” said Ronny, blinking widely. “How…?”

Kotoha and Mako looked at each other, giggled and shrugged. “It’s Japan.”

=====

“Samurai, as in real samurai,” said Cam.

“Yeah, from what the reports of the Overdrive team said. We should at least form up a contingent and talk to them directly.” Shane folded his arms. “You wanna go don’t you?”

“Of course! A team formed entirely of Samurai Rangers! How could I not?” exclaimed Cam at Shane’s grin. “You know something I don’t know, don’t you?”

“For once,” snickered Dustin. “Dude, we’ve been chosen as the contingent along with Yuuno and Chrono.”

“Poor guys,” said Tori. “They’re constantly being forced into this sort of stuff.”

“Yeah. So Cam, got those reworked powers for us?” inquired Shane hopefully.

“Like I never stopped working on it,” chuckled Cam as he produced three morphers with brand new disks attached to them. “I took a cue from Ninjor and got his input on forging these disks. We’re tapping directly into the Morphin Grid now.”

“Duuuuuude,” drawled Dustin as he took his Yellow Earth Morpher. “That’s like hardcore! We’re totally like the MMPR Ninjas now!”

“You might find the power intoxicating at first but don’t be alarmed. Oh and the color coded thing is totally normal.”

“Yeah what’s up with that?” inquired Tori curiously.

“When massive amounts of Morphin Grid energy are put into someone’s body of a particular shade, it will cause a feedback loop resulting in the need to wear your color. It’s an indicator of how much Morphin Energy is in your body,” explained Cam.

“Well it’s not like I don’t wear enough red already,” laughed Shane.

=====

“Home sweet home,” sighed Sensei as they got off the plane. “I have missed this country.”

“You were born here, Sensei?” inquired Shane as he shouldered his red duffle bag.

“Yes, and lived her for the first ten years of my life before my parents immigrated us to America. And then I decided to join the Wind Ninja Academy, and thus became the head after ages of training,” said Sensei. “Myself, and Kiya.”

Tori winced at the mention of Lothor. “Well at least he’s gone now.”

=====

In the ruins of Mesogog’s lair, a black leather covered hand exploded out of the rubble, followed by the rest of Lothor. “I am going to KILL that dinosaur if the Dino Rangers haven’t done it yet!”

=====

“My lord, we have visitors,” said Ji as the small contingent of casually dressed Rangers stepped into the room, many of them looking around in awe at the peaceful looking household.

Takeru nodded and he turned to the others with his usual stoic look. “Welcome, Rangers of America. I am Shiba Takeru.”

“A pleasure to meet the head of the Shiba Clan, Takeru-tono,” said Sensei, bowing. “These are fellow masters of the Wind Ninja Academy. Tori, Shane and Dustin. Along with my son, Cam, who is also a master of the Samurai.”

Ryuunosuke looked very interested at that. “A samurai? Among ninja?”

“Yes, my mother was samurai, and I was trained in her ways,” said Cam.

Dustin leaned over and whispered, “Hey, Tori, I don’t speak a word of Japanese but why can I understand them?”

“You didn’t read the notes on our new morphers?” inquired Tori softly. “The Power acts as a universal translator.”

“Oh. Dude, that is so sweet. You think I could get a date then?” Tori elbowed him.

“Focus,” hissed Shane.

=====

“Sorry to have dragged your family into this, sir,” said Chrono as he and Yuuno met up with the Nakajimas in their hotel room. “I’ve spoken to the operator of the transport beam and apparently it knocked off course when hitting a snarl in the Morphin Grid.”

“It’s quite alright, Subaru and Ginga love it here,” smiled Genya. “And Japan was on our To Visit List while on vacation here.”

“We’ll be meeting up with the Shinkengers and Ninja Storm once they get everything arranged,” said Yuuno. “We’ve been planning on expanding the new project to these shores pretty soon at least.”

“Ah yes, the new Space Patrol Delta program,” said Genya, nodding. “How is that working out for you?”

“It’s raising he, er, heck at least,” laughed Yuuno, censoring himself around the smaller children. “Ever see a Starlight Breaker being forced into a zord finishing move? It’s GLORIOUS.”

“You’re just jealous that you don’t get to drive a zord yet,” ribbed Chrono.

=====

It had been long in coming. Ryuunosuke, eager to speak with Cam about his sword style had challenged him to a spar. It soon followed with the pair facing off with wooden bokotou in the training yard of the Shiba compound.

“Fight to first contact,” said Kotoha, acting as judge. “Both sides ready?” A nod. “Begin!”

The pair passed each other. And Ryuunosuke slumped to the ground, holding his side. “Finish!” exclaimed Kotoha as Cam made a sheathing motion.

“That was… so fast,” breathed Chiaki in surprise. “How…?”

“Oh, I see,” said Genta, having come out of nowhere, startling many. “He uses an ida style, but more than that. Take-chan.”

Takeru nodded. “He’s more experienced than Ryuunosuke by years. And an active Ranger since 2003. We’ve only been active for a few months by far, even with Genta with us.”

Ryuunosuke got up and bowed politely to Cam. “Cam-san, thank you for the amazing match. I am both humbled and awed by your skill!”

Cam rubbed his head. “It was nothing. It’s just a thing I do…”

“Aw don’t feel so modest, Cam,” laughed Shane, slapping his fellow master on the shoulder. “Cam’s been training since he can walk like you have. But being a Ranger really ups your awesome level.”

“But we aren’t Rangers,” said Mako, interrupting. “We are Shinkenger.”

“You are still cut from the same cloth,” said Sensei with a calm smile. “We may be separated by race, class and heritage, but in the end we are still defenders of the world.”

“It seems we all still have things to learn,” chuckled Ji. “Rangers and Shinkenger alike.”

=====

“Um, Tommy?”

Tommy looked up with a popsicle stick in his mouth. “What’s up Hayley?”

“I don’t mean to be a bearer of bad news, but I just detected a familiar energy signature coming from the island,” said Hayley.

“Island as in…” Tommy went to the phone and dialed a number. “Anton, I know you’re there,” he said when a seeming automated reply came up.

“Of course I am,” said Anton as he swapped out of the automated reply. “What’s wrong Tommy?”

“Hayley’s picking up a energy signature coming from your island.” He turned to Hayley, got a reply and added, “It’s apparently really familiar but not dinosaur DNA. Like a flow of energy from the Abyss of Evil. Anything you want to tell us?”

“…Damn. I knew I forgot something,” said Anton with a hint of frustration in his voice. “When I was Mesogog, I shrunk Lothor down and stuck him in stasis.”

“And you forgot to tell us?! Hayley, where’s he headed?”

“Japan. Guess who’s there by the way,” said Hayley.

You could see Anton wince. “Elsa, prepare the supersonic jet!” he called out on his end. “Tommy, gather your reinforcements. I’ll call the Thunder Rangers.”

“Right. Any suggestions on Rangers?”

“Max limit of three Red Rangers,” said Anton before hanging up.

=====

“A 454,” said Ji, reading off the stick location as kuroko appeared and held up a map of Japan. “Akihabara?”

“Maybe they wanted to go shopping,” chuckled Shane.

“Dude, maybe for action figures!” exclaimed Dustin. “I saw these really cool ones on ebay from Final Fantasy…”

“Focus, Dustin,” said Tori. “We’ll come along with you guys.”

“We appreciate the help,” nodded Ji. “My lord.”

Takeru nodded and gestured as they moved out.

=====

“Samurai Sentai authorized by providence! Shinkenger! Going forth!”

“Dude… that was the longest intro ever,” said Dustin, his expression breaking into a cheesy grin. “I like it!”

Smothering a grin ‘cause Shane honestly liked it too, he raised his arm. “Well no time like the present then. Ready?”

“Ninja Storm!”

“Samurai Storm!”

“Ranger Form HA!”

Explosions of light erupted from the four. “Power of Air!”

“Power of Earth!”

“Power of Water!”

“Samurai Power!”

“NINJA STORM!” And the background erupted with a morph explosion, nearly hitting a few kuroko in the process and incinerating the background.

Shane winced. “Oh sorry, dude, we’ll pay for that!”

“Wow…now I don’t feel so goofy with our traditions,” said Chiaki.

“I like it,” said Kotoha honestly. “It was so cool!”

“The banner…” gaped Ryuunousuke at the rapidly burning banner.

“Forget about it, let’s go,” said Takeru.

“Take-chan’s got lots, anyhow,” reassured Genta.

Mako grinned under her helmet. This was one of those days wasn’t it?

=====

“Ah Japan. The sun, the smells…” Lothor inhaled sharply and coughed. “Aw gross, how long has that fish been out in the sun?!”

Trudging through the streets, the eternal enemy of Ninja Storm followed his nose until he found himself a place to sit down. “Sushi seller! I thirst. Bring me food and drink and I won’t blow you away.”

“Yes, sir,” said Genta, feeling put out. Really, how many weird people would come to his stand anyhow?! First that Juuzou guy and then this guy…?!

After Lothor was fed and watered, he belched. “My compliments. I haven’t had sushi like that since I moved from this place as a kid.”

“You used to live here sir?” inquired Genta, having found Lothor something of a polite man as long as you didn’t threaten or look at him funny. DaiGoyou still found him weird.

“Sure I did! I’m Japanese after all.”

Genta seriously doubted that, but if he only lived here for so long, he wouldn’t have an accent. Right?

=====

“More visitors?” inquired Chiaki as Ji lead the new people in.

“Sorry to intrude, but this was an emergency,” said Tommy. “I’m Dr. Tommy Oliver, Red Zeo Ranger. These are my companions. Kimberly Hart, Pink Morphin…”

Kim nodded at them politely. “Taylor Earhardt, Yellow Wild Force…”

“Pleasure to meet you all,” said Taylor.

“Rocky DeSantos, Blue Zeo,” Rocky raised a hand in greeting. “And the Thunder Rangers, Hunter and Blake Bradley, Crimson Thunder and Navy Thunder.”

The pair of ninja bowed politely. Kotoha bowed back.

“Oh hey, Dr. O, what’s up?” inquired Dustin. “Dude, Hunter, Blake!”

“Dude!” The trio shared brofists and handshakes with the others.

“Lothor’s back,” said Tommy, making the others expressions fall. “Anton said he didn’t get rid of him back during the Mesogog days.”

“Oh, dude, not cool,” said Shane.

“Who or what is Lothor?” inquired Ji.

“Lothor is a ninja who was banished to space and came back wielding the dark energies of our profession,” said Sensei, his expression thoughtful. “But what could he be doing in Japan?”

“We have a guess. He’s going to open the Abyss of Evil here in Japan. It has no paranormal defense against something like that.” said Taylor.

“And you do not want one of those opened up here,” said Kim. “It’s really bad news.”

Silence. And Ryuunousuke asked, “What exactly is an Abyss of Evil?”

=====

“Subaru? Subaruuuu!” Ginga pouted. “Mou, where did she go…?”

The pair had been playing in the park when the little girl had wandered off. Frowning, she searched around until she came across a man dressed in black. He looked tall and menacing, with a full mask with holes for his eyes and mouth with small horns adorning it. But in his lap, he was talking with Subaru as she munched on takoyaki.

“You see little one, the trick to eating takoyaki is making an o with your mouth,” instructed Lothor. “And letting the heat puff out with each munch.” And he demonstrated with an octopus ball. “See?”

“Mm!” And Subaru copied his actions and gleefully ate her takoyaki. “It’s so yummy!”

“Yes, it’s one of the treats I sorely missed from this place.”

“You haven’t lived here long, ojisan?” inquired Subaru and Ginga giggled just a little bit, watching the scary-looking man play with her little sister.

“Not since I was little. I had bigger things to get to! And really, there isn’t much I could do to settle down. I have family, but they’re all weirdoes,” said Lothor.

“I think ojisan’s family would be nice,” said Subaru honestly.

“You’d think that, but my own nephew stuck me in a hole in the ground about three or four years ago,” said Lothor with a shake of his head. “He would have made a fine member of my organization.”

“That’s not very nice,” said Subaru with a pout. “Family shouldn’t put each other in the ground. If I see him, I’ll give him a good kick!”

“Aim for the shins.”

“Um, excuse me, ojisan,” said Ginga, coming out of hiding. “That’s my sister.”

“Oh, so it is,” said Lothor. “You can have her back.”

“Gin-nee, I wanna say with ojisan,” said Subaru. “He’s nice.”

“He’s scary though,” said Ginga honestly and Lothor laughed at that. “Well you wear that mask and gloves and jacket!”

“Don’t look so surprised little one, I am scary. I’m the meanest Space Ninja in the cosmos,” boasted Lothor.

“Ninja are cool though,” said Subaru, blinking wide eyes at him. “I wanna be a ninja!”

“I thought you wanted to be like Mother?” inquired Ginga.

“Iie. I can be both! Space Ninja and like Okaasan!” exclaimed Subaru with a shake of her head.

“The kid has ambition I’ll give her that,” said Lothor with a grin. “Reminds me of myself at her age! Of course at my age I was already dipping into the dark arts.”

“See? He’s scary. And he’s probably a villain too,” pouted Ginga.

“Nuh-uh,” disagreed Subaru and the girls degenerated into a Nuh-Uh/Uh-Huh argument.

=====

“Told you he’s evil,” said Ginga as Lothor opened the Abyss of Evil.

“Naw, he’s just misunderstood,” said Subaru with that child-like assurance.

“Um, sir, are you adopting again?” inquired Zurgane as he looked at the two little children standing there at the entrance of the Abyss of Evil.

“No, Zurgane, just teaching them a few things. Besides, they’re much more eager to help than my REAL nieces,” replied Lothor. “Good to have you back, General!”

“Hold it right there!” exclaimed Cam who came upon them first with Genya and Quint following behind.

“Well, well, if it isn’t my nephew. Pretty far out this time, wouldn’t you agree?” said Lothor cordially.

“Subaru, Ginga, get away from him! He’s a bad man!” exclaimed Quint in horror.

“Don’t worry your pretty head about it, madam, I just treated them to a sight s’all.”

“And takoyaki!” added Subaru happily as she walked over to Cam and kicked him in the shin.

Cam leaped in pain. “OW! What was that for?!”

“For being a meanie!” Subaru pouted as Ginga stifled a giggle. “You put him in a hole!”

“Uh…sorry?”

“Never ever do that again,” said Subaru in the sternest voice possible.

Genya smothered a grin. That was his little girl, alright. Fearless even in the face of impending doom.

“I really have to do this, it’s tradition and all,” said Lothor. “Madam, you might want to get the kids to step back a little. I don’t make it a policy to harm innocent civilians.”

“Oh sure, when did that ever stop you?” snorted Cam as the Samurai Amulet expanded. “Ninja Storm Ranger Form Ha!”

In a blast of light, Cam drew his sword. “Green Samurai Ranger!”

“Oh you’ll probably have to do a little better than that dear nephew,” said Lothor as he cracked his knuckles and neck while the Mid-Childan residents on vacation drew back. “Bust out your Super Samurai Mode, will ya? I’ve got a fight itch to scratch!”

Cam had to hand it to Lothor, he sure knew how to push his buttons. “Super Samurai Mode!”

“Now we’re talking!” chortled Lothor as he rushed into battle, a platoon of Kelzaks appearing behind him.

=====

“Wow. I don’t think I’ve seen this many enemies since the Abyss of Evil opened up the first time,” said Shane.

Dustin however was looking at the banners, newly replaced and sporting all of their team logos mushed together. “Dude, any more black on white and it’ll look like a panda!”

Tommy smothered his grin. “Alright, let’s get it done.”

“Will you people hurry it up?” snarked Lothor. “And you, Shinkenger people! Follow the Rangers’ lead! I don’t have all day. I’m missing my nap.”

Takeru understandably looked put out as Sensei shrugged apologetically. “READY!” yelled Tommy and he was answered by a chorus of stances.

“Shodophone! Ippitsu Shojo!”

“Ikkan Kenjo!”

“It’s Morphin’ Time!”

“Wild Access!”

“Setup Cartridge! SPD Emergency!”

“Ninja Storm!”

“Thunder Storm!”

“Samurai Storm!”

“Ranger Form!”

“HA!” And in a shower of light, Ranger armor formed as energy built.

“ShinkenRed!”

“Blue!”

“Pink!”

“Green!”

“Yellow!”

“Gold!”

“Shinkenger going forth!” And the kuroko scrambled out of the way as the force of their morph erupted behind them.

“Mighty Morphin’ Power Ranger!” yelled Kimberly.

“Red Zeo Ranger!” added Tommy.

“Blue Zeo Ranger!” finished Rocky.

“POWER RANGERS!” And an explosion erupted out from behind them as well, the force of years of build up fountaining outwards.

“Spirit of the Eagle! Yellow Wild Force Ranger!” called out Taylor.

“Riot 1 SPD Red Ranger!” added Yuuno.

“Riot Enforcer SPD Ranger!” finished Chrono, spinning his staff around.

“Power of Air!”

“Power of Earth!”

“Power of Water!”

“Crimson Thunder!”

“Navy Thunder!”

“Samurai Power!”

“NINJA STORM!” And kuroko scrambled again as the entire background caught fire again in the explosion.

Lothor clapped. “THERE! Now that’s theatrics! I like it! I like it so much I just gotta do it again and again. GET THEM!”

And his army surged forward.

=====

“Dude, sorry about all of those banners were blew up,” said Dustin as he shook hands with Takeru. “But I guess your suits don’t energy runoff.”

“We’d have gone through too many banners that way,” said Takeru with a little smile. “Now that Lothor is in custody, what will you do?”

“The Nakajimas have volunteered to ‘rehabilitate’ him,” said Sensei, much to the wide smirks of the assembled people. “It seems that Subaru regards him as an uncle. And in truth there is a little bit of truth to that, as the Wantanabe clan once had people who moved to Mid-childa. The relation is distant enough, but perhaps Kiya will regain his old self.”

“I’m surprised Lothor even agreed to it,” said Cam. “But then again, try explaining Marah and Kapri.”

“Dude, that’s worrisome. I mean, let Lothor live with a couple of kids and a family?” said Shane. “On Mid-childa?”

“I’m certain Quint can keep them in line,” said Yuuno in a placating manner. “At least then we can deal with explaining his presence to Mid-childa.”

“He’s heavily monitored and I’ve assigned some of my own people to the case,” said Yuuno.

“So if you guys ever need help, just call,” said Tommy. “And oh, this is for you.”

He handed Takeru a small envelope. “It’s not much, but please take it.”

=====

“Such a weird few days,” said Chiaki, groaning as he sat down.

“Yes, but those Rangers… I see now why everyone believes they are legends,” said Kotoha.

“More like legendary,” said Ryuunosuke, clearly impressed with many of them. “It is too bad we won’t see them for a while. Tono… did you read the message?”

“Ah. Yes.” Takeru nodded and Mako tilted her head as he handed it to her.

“To the Shinkenger. We are pleased to bestow the title of Ranger upon you for your heroic deeds. We know without a doubt that you will become a legend in your own right. Sincerely...” She blinked as she turned the card around which was just scrawled with dozens of names.

“That’s… impressive,” said Genta, for one stunned nearly to speechlessness.

“They… consider us Rangers,” said Kotoha in awe. “Everyone does. Look, there’s Shane-san’s name…”

“And Tommy’s…”

“And this is Cam’s…”

Takeru smiled just slightly before Ji caught him doing so and he smothered his expression.

Just then, the bells rang and Ji went over. “D 42. Ginza. Tono.”

“Ji.” Ji stopped for a moment as Takeru got up. “Tell the kuroko to leave the banner.”

Ji smothered a grin. “Of course, Tono.”


	8. Chapter 8

“Tommy…”

“Mrgh.”

“Tommy, wake up.”

“Mrgh… Kat…?”

“No you idiot!” THUD.

“OW! Damnit, Rita!” exclaimed Tommy, holding his head.

“That’s MYSTIC MOTHER to you,” snarled the former Empress of Evil. “Get up. You and your little power puke friends are going on a trip.”

“Will it involve me losing my pants again?” asked Tommy dryly.

Mystic Mother hit him with her staff.

=====

Kim looked out of place in her pink pajamas, but at least she didn’t look as rumpled as everyone else in the room. Tommy was nursing a bump on his head dressed in red with pink highlights across it. Trini, who she hadn’t seen in AGES still wore yellow, and Jason wore nothing but red pants. Oh my.

Adam looked a little unfocused but he was yawning already. Billy looked alert as usual, possibly was pulling one of his all-nighters on Aquitar. The only people they were missing were Rocky, Zack, Kat and Aisha.

“We’re missing Rocky, Kat, Zack and Aisha,” said Trini, summing up Kim’s thoughts.

“They won’t be coming,” said Mystic Mother. “They would add too much imbalance to the spell. You know how twitchy Morphin Grid spells are.”

“That sucks. They’re going to hate being left behind on… whatever it is we’re doing,” said Jason.

“Why ARE we assembled?” asked Billy. “Surely it isn’t enough to kidnap us out of our timezones just for a reunion.”

“A wormhole is forming in time and space, and it’s leading back to a certain day in Angel Grove,” said Mystic Mother. “My ambitious younger self is planning on using this wormhole to temporally displace the kids as it were.”

“And you know this how?” inquired Jason.

Mystic Mother shot him a look.

“Right, shutting up.”

=====

“Wow, look at some of this stuff,” said Tommy as he picked up a suit that was from the 1990’s. “Can you believe our sense of fashion?”

“Like Rocky’s sweater-vest,” chuckled Jason. “Oh man, look at this!” And he held up a plaid short sleeved shirt. “I think I remember WEARING this one.”

“Impressive how styles changed over the few short years,” remarked Kim as she dug in the outfits for something pink and 90’s. “Tell me again why we’re wearing stuff like this?”

“To blend in apparently, despite us all being OLD,” ribbed Adam as he found a black hooded shirt with checker designs down the front. “Really, do we have to try and blend? It’s making me feel young in a bad way.”

“It can’t be helped, Rita, er, Mystic Mother said it herself. These are clothes we used to wear and they’re saturated in grid energy,” said Trini as she affixed a headband into her black hair. “It’ll provide us with an anchor so we can go back and forth through the magic wormhole without flying apart.”

“Magic wormhole,” scoffed Billy. “I’m beginning to think whoever classified the Grid phenomenon has no idea what science can be like.”

“Just like negative protons are huh Billy?” put in Tommy and Billy scowled. “Hey man… you could have told us that the aging effect was kicking in already. We did pass high school science.”

“I know, I’m sorry it’s still a sore point. But we all pulled through and that’s what matters, right?” said Billy.

Tommy nodded. “Lemme refer you to a good friend of mine who gets me through the days.”

“This wouldn’t be a certain someone named ‘Jack Daniels’ would it?” replied Billy wryly.

“Hey now, I only offered Aurico alcohol once. I had no idea they couldn’t get drunk,” defended Tommy. “Blame Carter for that.”

“Focus people. Drinking later, which will probably horrify our straight-laced younger selves,” put in Kim. “And Tommy? There’s nothing pink here for you to use so don’t even think of using Raging Heart. Unless you want to wear one of my dresses.”

“Aw damnit…”

=====

“Here you go bro,” said Jason as he handed Tommy a pair of black pants when their teleportation stream faded. Tommy looked down and swore, taking the pants pulling them on.

“How is it that you lose your pants every time she teleports you somewhere?” inquired Trini.

“I’m going to assume she doesn’t like me,” said Tommy, struggling into the pants and grumbling as he did so.

“So when are we anyhow?” inquired Billy, adjusting his glasses.

“The day before Power Ranger Day I’m guessing,” said Kim, folding her arms. “Okay, we’ve got about twenty-four hours to set up some kind of defense. Any suggestions? Cause I’m not in the mood to get my butt re-kicked on the day that could be classified as the Worst Day Ever.”

“Well it’s a long shot… but we could tell Zordon about this,” said Tommy. “He might not believe us, but at least we can mount a defense before Lokar is summoned to this world and kicks the crap out of all of us.”

“What good would that do?” inquired Billy. “The chance of being able to mount a full scale tactical assault without severely damaging the timeline would be difficult at best.”

“That’s why when we’re done, we get Mystic Mother to erase some memories, replace them with new ones and put the zords back into their hiding spots. Simple!” exclaimed Tommy.

“That’s the plan? That’s lunatic!” exclaimed Adam, aghast. “But now that I think about it, it’s probably the best option.”

“Better to break some reports now than later,” said Billy in agreement. “I’m sure Time Force is aware of our involvement during this battle.”

“At least we don’t have to do those for the TSAB too,” remarked Jason. “Imagine the paperwork we would have had for Serpentera.”

=====

“Borrred,” said Wendi, tossing a ball up and down as she bounced it off a rafter in their cabin home.

Fate was sprawled on the couch reading while Nanoha was over for the day, making the ball bounce higher with tiny little shooting spells.

“Let’s call Alicia,” said Vivio finally as she dialed the number for Lindy’s home.

Ring Ring. Click. “You have reached the Harlaown household. We are not here at the moment or off-world. Please leave a message.”

Vivio pouted and the girls sighed in unison.

“HEY!” exclaimed a voice from the door. “Someone get the door?”

“Yuuno-kun!” exclaimed Nanoha, scampering up and fighting Fate for the door who was only too glad to let the young man in who was carrying one of those high security briefcases again. “Did you bring something neat?”

“Did I ever. Where’s your dad, Fate-chan?”

Fate pouted. “He left on a mission for Mystic Mother. He told me not to wait up if he doesn’t return before supper.”

“Ah. Well, look at this.”

Setting the briefcase on the table, he opened it and spun it around. “Like it? It’s an artifact we dug up on an alien planet.”

The group looked at it for a long moment and then Wendi stated, “Yuuno, you idiot. Remember what the last artifact did?”

“I checked this myself!” protested Yuuno. “Totally safe!”

“That’s what Chrono said before he looked into the trap,” said Nanoha, paraphrasing Ghostbusters. “Remember what happened when he looked into the trap?”

Yuuno sweated. “Well… it’s safe.”

“Okay, so what does the inscription say then? And what language is it?” snorted Wendi.

“Um…Break the Bonds of Space and Time?”

A pause. And Fate gently closed the briefcase, picked it up and handed it to Yuuno. “Yuuno-kun. Destroy it.”

“With C-4!” added Vivio.

Wendi frowned as she felt the hairs on her neck prickle. “Anyone feel that spike in Morphin Grid energy…?” she started to say when abruptly the world went pink.

“Pink, why is it pink?” exclaimed Nanoha seconds before it filled the room.

“Hello, what’s… uh oh,” said Hayate walking into the house at that moment, followed by Rein who grabbed her master protectively.

=====

“Does it seem to you… that it took us… far too long… to get here?” puffed Adam, groaning as he straightened up from the long hike into the mountains surrounding Angel Grove.

“It’s not just you,” groaned Jason. “At this rate, we’ll be too tired to fight this battle, let alone prevent Rita from throwing our younger selves into the future.”

“C’mon, guys, it’s just up there.” The tired group stumbled up to the door and Tommy pulled at the double doors. He frowned and tugged at it again. “Won’t budge.”

“Lemme give it a go,” said Kim as she pulled harder at the door. And then after a few seconds she pounded at it. “Zordon? Alpha! Let us in!”

“I don’t think they can hear us,” said Trini as she yanked at the door and growled. “Check for a panel, maybe I can short the doors…”

“We’re missing something,” said Jason as he watched the group work and Adam sunk down to his haunches muttering about his back. “Quick, what where the requirements to get into the Command Center?”

“Uh… power?” said Kim. “Jason it’s been seventeen years.”

Tommy snapped his fingers. “Power Coins!” he crowed. “We need a Power Coin to get in!”

A long moment passed between the group save for Trini who was hunting for a panel. “You mean… to tell me… we hiked all the way out here… and we can’t. Even. Get. Inside?” said Billy, his voice quiet and tense.

“Uh, oops?”

“TOMMY!” And the normally calm and placid former Blue Ranger tried to strangle the former Team Leader.

=====

“So this is Mid-childa,” said Vivio as the group had discovered that they had been translocated through space. “It’s very pretty.”

“Yeah, I haven’t been here in ages,” said Yuuno. “I spend all my time in Silver Hills and on digs.”

“Better than being stuck in a library or something,” said Wendi. “C’mon, let’s go find someone who can get us home.”

“The TSAB offices are just over here,” said Yuuno as he directed the group over towards the place. Entering the room, Yuuno felt all eyes land on them.

“Is it just me or is everyone staring?” asked Nanoha in a hushed voice.

“It’s not just you,” said Fate softly.

“It’s kind of creepy,” said Hayate as Rein hovered protectively over her shoulder.

Vivio clung to Yuuno’s hand.

Yuuno headed to the front desk and cleared his throat. “Excuse me ma’am, where can we inquire on booking passage home to Earth?”

“Oh sure you just…” The woman’s eyes crossed in surprise. “General Yagami?”

All eyes went to Hayate who blinked. “Um… are you talking to me?”

The woman sighed. “General, are you messing with transformation magic again? Almost gave us a heart attack.” She smiled at Reinforce Eins. “Rein-chan, you look so pretty like that!”

“Er… thank you?” said Rein, trying not to blush.

“Wait… wait wait wait,” said Nanoha, stamping her foot. “What’s going on here? Why are you calling Hayate-chan a General?”

“Because she is,” said the woman who blinked, her eyes wide. “She got you too, Nanoha-san? Fate-san? Even Yuuno-kun looks small…”

“H-hey! I’m fine just the way I am!” exclaimed Yuuno.

“And…” she blinked at the kidlet Number. “Er…”

“Wendi Oliver,” said Wendi, feeling put out. “Vivio, c’mere.”

Vivio nodded and headed over.

“I’m… gonna call someone…”

The kidlets waited for a good ten minutes when finally, a pair of heels were heard on the stone tarmac as a breathless older woman ran into view. “What’s going on, Hoshi-chan, why are you…?”

Eyes met eyes and little Hayate stared at big Hayate. And Big Rein looked at little Rein.

And then little Hayate exclaimed, “Big Me! When did you dye your hair?”

=====

“I am very disappointed in the two of you,” said Zordon, the ancient wizard looking like he could die of embarrassment. “Billy, Tommy, you two shouldn’t be fighting like that.”

“Sorry, Zordon,” said the two thirty-some old men who felt like they were kids standing in front of an imposing father again.

Zordon sighed. Some things changed, some things NEVER changed. “Alpha, be sure to issue them communicators. If what they say is true, then we are in the fight of our lives.”

“Zordon, I know it’s escalation but we gotta take the fight to Rita before she throws our younger selves back in time,” said Jason, trying to ignore the sniping looks Billy and Tommy were throwing at each other.

“I know Jason, and it is with a heavy heart I must agree. What did you have in mind?”

“If we can get the Shogun Megazord operational then we’ll have a fighting chance,” said Trini. “We can jury-rig it to accept different types of Power. And I doubt any of us have forgotten how to drive a zord.”

“I have,” said Adam blithely.

“No, you haven’t,” chorused the others. “You’ve been messing around with Operation Overdrive’s megazord half a year ago.”

“Okay okay, I just use the ‘I’m old’ card all the time,” said Adam rolling his eyes.

“If anything I should be the one who forgot how to drive a zord,” said Trini. “But my memory’s still good. Though I never drove the Shogun Megazord.”

“What I’m concerned about is the posing,” said Kim. “Do I move like this or this?”

“Ah you’ll figure it out,” said Tommy. Kim stepped on his foot. Tommy swore.

“TOMMY!” boomed Zordon.

“Sorry!” squeaked out Tommy.

Zordon wondered if lunacy had set into his Rangers when they got older.

=====

“Kids.”

“Kids.”

Nanoha looked over at where her little self was humming, swaying back and forth in the waiting room chair chatting animatedly with the other girls, including a number who apparently was Fate’s adopted sister in their world. “I can’t believe I never get to raise Vivio-chan…” said Nanoha sadly.

“Nanoha-chan…” Fate wanted to give her lover a hug but their Vivio had entered the “kidlet pen” and was animatedly chatting it up with the others, gesturing wildly and gaining awed expressions from the kids, even Wendi.

“Still, seeing them together, all of us together is a blast from the past,” said Hayate and Rein nodded in agreement. “This artifact, what did Yuuno-kun call it?”

“The Mirror of Lellarap,” said Nanoha. “It’s actually pretty simple of a puzzle, Lellarap is Parallel spelt backwards.”

“Better than say Xodarap or Gnihton,” said Fate softly. “Er, Paradox and Nothing I meant.”

“Still, we need to get them back to their world.” Fate watched her little self tell Vivio about her adopted father, getting huge amazed looks from Vivio. “What of this Dr. Oliver she speaks of?”

“I ran a search, nothing in the Mid Database but I did run a search on Earth for famous people named Dr. Tommy or Thomas Oliver,” said Rein. “All I got on that name was a name of a character on a television show.” And she showed the sequence of Power Rangers Dino Thunder being played. “He’s fictional.”

“…So it’s not just a time thing but an entirely different reality,” said Hayate.

“That would explain the inscription: Break the bonds of Space and Time.” Nanoha sighed. “I would have thought Yuuno-kun to stop touching things with Do Not Touch on it.”

“The Ferret is getting the couch tonight, I see,” said Hayate with a smirk and Nanoha blushed.

“Setting that aside, we need to find the mirror in this world. Where did Yuuno find it?” said Fate.

“According to this, a world they designated P4X-1D2. Yuuno calls it “Jurassic Park.”

“…What’s Jurassic Park?”

“I don’t know but he said something about ‘Dropkicking a T-Rex in the head.’” Nanoha frowned. “I don’t know if Yuuno-kun’s joking or if he’s really that different.”

=====

“And Father goes right up to Mesogog and goes “You’re in my way” and throws him into the wall!” exclaimed Fate, enacting the motion.

“Wow, is he really that strong?” asked Vivio-Prime.

“Oh yeah, Dad’s plenty strong,” said Wendi. “He’s the world’s best Power Ranger.”

“What’s a Power Ranger?” asked Vivio-Prime.

“Oooh, we need to show it! Yuuno-kun!” exclaimed Nanoha. “Morph for us!”

Yuuno chuckled. “Right right.” He drew out the device at his side and brought it up. “Ready!”

[Riot 1 Standby Ready – LET’S ROCK!] roared the device, startling Sacred Heart who backed up in surprise.

“Setup Cartridge!” Yuuno jacked in a cartridge and the front flipped open. “SPD Emergency!”

In a blast of light, Yuuno was clothed in his SPD Armor. Red with a large R1 on the front in black and rimmed with white, his head was covered in a full helmet with a visor and sirens on either side as he posed. “Riot 1 SPD Red Ranger!”

The morph explosion took out a potted plant.

Vivio-Prime stared. And then threw up her arms. “THAT WAS SO COOL!”

=====

“Yuuno-kun looks so cooooollll!” exclaimed Nanoha with a girly squeal as she watched the transformation on screen.

“He took out my favorite plant, though,” pouted Hayate.

Fate patted her shoulder. “We’ll get you a new one.”

“Goodbye, plant-chan, you’re in a better place,” said Rein, waving a little hanky.

=====

“This is the downside to the plan,” said Billy, lying on his back as he worked on jury-rigging the Shogun Megazord. He was covered in dust and grime and was waist-deep in some kind of unidentifiable sludge. If he was ten years younger and had a few pounds off his middle this would be a comfy fit, even with the sludge that Billy quickly identified as “Spent Energon” or the approximation of it.

“Alright, give it a shot,” called out Billy, finishing his connections as he wiggled out of the space.

The zord made a noise like an engine cranking over and Billy crossed his fingers. And then the centuries-old zord roared to life as moorings strained and snapped as it broke free. “Whooo!” exclaimed Adam from the cockpit.

Scaling the ladder, Billy stumbled into the cockpit all muddy with black liquid as equally smudged Rangers grinned at him. “Nice job Billy,” said Tommy. “Nice job everyone. How much time do we have left till Lokar is released?”

“Ten hours,” said Trini checking her watch. “Enough time for a shower, meal, the sleep of the truly exhausted and we’ll be ready to blast that head into the next millennium and let Time Force deal with him.”

“Good, that lets me go over the last minute battle plans,” said Tommy.

“I thought we were going to ambush it?” asked Jason.

“We’re Rangers, we don’t ambush,” said Kim, folding her arms.

“Ambush? It’s not an ambush, it’s an attack of strategic advantage,” said Adam with a wide grin.

“It’s STILL an ambush! You guys you’re going to make us look bad in front of Zordon!” exclaimed Kim, throwing up her arms.

“Logically speaking, he won’t even remember this,” pointed out Billy.

“Billy, you too? Traitor. Whatever happened to honor among Rangers and mortal enemies?” pouted Kim.

“It went out the window when some of us decided to play god with dinosaur DNA,” said Trini, and all eyes went to Tommy.

“Anton and I wanted Ranger replacement footsoldiers to help, so we made them.” defended Tommy.

“You probably said, ‘ooh this looks shiny,’ and did it anyhow.” ribbed Adam.

“Hey!” A pause. “Yeah, you’re right.”

=====

“This is where you’ll be staying for now,” said Fate as she opened the door to the Takamachi household. “Vivio-chan has her own room, but she’s good with sharing with the girls.”

“I’ll sleep on the couch then,” said Yuuno. “Or I could go ferret, but I haven’t done that in ages.”

“Wow, such a nice view!” exclaimed the little Vivio as she ran over to the window and stared out across the ocean. “Pretty!”

“Isn’t it? I never get tired of it,” said Vivio-Prime as she grinned and ruffled her younger self’s hair.

“Fate-chan, we’ll be sleeping in the same bed together,” remarked little Nanoha, causing Fate to go red. “Hmm?”

“Don’t you think that’s a little forward?” whimpered Fate.

“Alicia would laugh at you, y’know,” said Wendi, teasing her sister.

Wait what?

Fate cleared her throat. “Little me, would you like to come and help me prepare a snack for everyone?”

“Hmm? Of course.”

=====

“Alicia… so you revived her with the power of… what was it? The Morphin Grid?” said Fate as she fixed up a small plate of snacks.

The younger nodded. “Yes, we did.”

“Amazing. Mother never found a way to do that for her here,” said Fate, thinking of that dark day when her mother fell into the abyss clutching the tube. “Your father must be a powerful mage to do that.”

“Oh no, he’s not powerful at all, just skilled,” said the little Fate with a soft smile. “Father is kind and gentle, like Nanoha. But he’s a skilled warrior, and a brilliant strategist. He can make the most out of any situation, and come out on top. Even now, he’s on a mission for the Mystic Mother, the source of all good magic in the world. I know that he’s probably doing something brave and incredibly heroic.”

=====

“AMBUSH!” exclaimed Tommy, driving the Shogun Megazord’s katana through Lokar’s head from behind.

Brave, yes. Heroic? Not really.

=====

“You really love him, don’t you?” said Fate softly. “I know I love Oniisama and Okaasama a lot.”

Fate nodded. “I can’t think of a day I wouldn’t want to be without him. He rescued me from Precia, and went to fight her for my freedom.”

“What… happened to her?”

“She’s been incarcerated with psychiatric help. Father convinced the TSAB to let Time Force take custody of them. She’s now in the year 3006 right now, getting help.” Little Fate’s reply made Fate’s eyebrows shoot up into her hairline.

“3006? That’s…!” Fate struggled for words. Not even current Mid tech would allow someone to do THAT. “How?”

“Time Force. And they have a good track record with rehabbing villains. Something about an ex-mutant named Ransik,” said Fate, shrugging. “As long as Mother gets help.”

=====

“And how’re we doing today?” asked Ransik as he folded his hands in front of himself.

“Better,” said Precia with a soft smile, a gesture so reminiscent of her daughter. “You know Ransik-kun, you don’t need to visit every day.”

“Oh, but I simply must,” replied Ransik with a charming grin. “After all, I am your psychiatrist.”

“So, tell me something, Doctor. How does a villain who ran the most powerful mutant criminal organization go to a Time Force psychiatrist?”

Ransik’s lips curled into a thin smile. “Let’s just say family cured me of my madness. Let’s try a word game today. Ready?”

Precia nodded.

“Apple.”

“Orange.”

“Ranger.”

“Forest.”

“Explosion.”

“Garden.”

“Seed.”

“Jewel.”

“Alicia.”

“Fate.”

“Therein lies the rub,” said Ransik, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

“And what have you found in those moments of interplay?” asked Precia, leaning forward.

“I’m thinking that you’ve finally begun to accept what you did. What you’re capable of.” He grinned. “You’re a monster, just like I was. But just like me, you can change.”

“Fascinating,” said Precia. “I’d love to speak more, say dinner?”

“I would enjoy it. Tonight then. Now, onto other things. We have only twenty-five minutes left and I’d much rather finish up this evaluation before I must step out of the prison.”

=====

“I told you not to use Starlight Breaker, Tommy. Now look at you!”

Tommy grumbled as he wore one of Kim’s dresses around his waist bunched up like a really gaudy belt. “Not. A. Word.”

“Tough. You get four: I told you so~!”

“Now, I kind of get how your daughters went crazy psychobad and joined the Dark Side years later,” said Jason, bracing himself for the expected yell from both frustrated adults.

“That was not my fault; it was his/her fault!” chorused the pair in unison before scowling and turning away from each other.

“Oh for god’s sake, Tommy, Kim. Don’t make us separate you,” said Adam.

“We could just tie them together with fuzzy handcuffs,” suggested Trini.

“Ogod no!” protested Jason. “I have nightmares of the possible damage.”

“What? Did I obviously miss something?” inquired Billy.

“Vivio came home with fuzzy handcuffs one day she found in the playground. Tommy and I wound up handcuffed together,” said Kim with a scowl.

“It is now and forever a Noodle Incident,” said Tommy, clamming up right then and there.

=====

“You will not believe how many mirrors have words spelt backwards in a name,” said Nanoha, walking into the house and flopping on the couch. “Where’s the kids?”

“Vivio’s room. Passed out.” Fate scooted next to Nanoha and massaged her shoulders. “What kind of mirrors?”

“Well there’s the Mirror of Erised, the Mirror of Driew, the Mirror of Reflections…” listed off Nanoha.

“Why’s the last one normal?” asked Fate.

“It’s because –crick- the mirror IS already reflected. And one so horribly perverted I nearly Starlight Breakered it… or kept it so that Hayate never gets a hold of it,” answered Nanoha.

Fate blinked. “Horribly perverted?”

“Yeah, it’s the Mirror of…” Nanoha whispered the name into Fate’s ear.

“Nocilol Slrig….” Fate abruptly terminated the translation and resolved to find brainbleach. “Ew!”

“Only Hayate could appreciate it. Maybe Shamal…” said Nanoha. “And you stopped translating before the last part was done up.”

“Maybe later…” said Fate faintly.

“But we did find the mirror. We just need to figure out the trigger to send them back home,” said Nanoha. “We’ll tell them tomorrow.”

=====

“Tommy,” said Mystic Mother. “No victory jig.”

“But…”

“NO. You’re not Zack.”

Tommy scowled at that.

“Why couldn’t we get him for this anyhow?” inquired Adam, his arm in a sling.

“Tried. But he’s so drained of Morphin Energy it would take weeks for him to regain his old form. Good dancer though,” said Mystic Mother. “Congratulations you successfully beat the crap out of my old plans and saved the world. Again. I’d give you a medal, but it’d be redundant.”

“Then why me?” inquired Trini. “Technically, I should be just as drained.”

“Do you realize how fubared Aisha is right now? Staying back in time has completely drained her connection before she even got it. It was you or her, and I wasn’t going to send a cold Ranger back into the fray.”

“Nice to know you care,” said Adam honestly.

“Quiet, Frog-Boy, momma’s ranting.” Adam clammed up. Nice to know the old Rita spark was there.

“Now then, just a few things before I send you back through the wormhole. Thing the first: There’s a touch more damage done to the Shogun Megazord so when you get back, make sure to get a real mechanic looking at it. I’m looking at you, Blue Boy.”

Billy rolled his eyes and got walloped by her staff. “SECOND! I didn’t erase Zordon’s memories. Before you ask, I can’t even touch him in the time warp.”

“Oh great, I knew it. We all made ourselves look like crazy maniacs in the future,” groused Kimberly. “I told you ambushing was a bad idea!”

“Well, maybe Tommy. Did you SEE his face when we mentioned Tyrannodrones and Mesogog?” chortled Jason.

“Ay yi yi yi yi, you defeated Serpentera by driving a motorcycle into it?” quoted Tommy in retaliation.

“Hey that was so not me; that was Cole the Rookie.” said Jason. “I just encouraged him.”

“But he was your dance partner in the fight against the generals,” said Tommy.

“Focus, you two!” WHACK WHACK.

The grown men held their heads as Mystic Mother smirked as she hefted her famous circle and orb staff. “I love this thing. I’m so glad I didn’t lose it.”

“So, are we done?” asked Adam carefully.

“Yes, yes, we’re done. Go home, get some sleep.” And she banished the group home.

=====

“Tommy, geroff you’re heavy,” groaned Kim that morning as she pushed Tommy over onto his back, the man waking with a snort.

Tommy blinked, reoriented himself and asked, “Why are we in the same bed?”

“Don’t know, don’t care, I just want to get back to lucidity before we go crazy again,” groaned Kim, sitting up as she looked over at him. “Tommy, you lost your pants again.”

“Damnit,” groaned Tommy into the pillow.

“DADDY!”

POUNCE. Tommy was tackled by an enthusiastic Wendi with Fate following at a more sedate pace. “Dad, Dad, Dad you would not believe the adventure we had! Oh, hi, Aunt Kim. Are you two finally together?”

The pair looked at each other. Fate hid a crossed pair of fingers.

“I don’t have pants though,” said Tommy.

Kim snickered and laughed, falling into the bed again. “I think we can deal with that.”

Tommy smiled as he held out his hands for Fate. “C’mere, munchkin.”

Fate beamed and hugged her father.

=====

“Time Force has ruled. Due to the remarkable efforts of Ransik, we hereby declare Precia Testarossa with a clean bill of health.”

The thudding of the door behind her was like a breath of fresh air as Ransik stood there with his pink haired daughter, Nadira. “You’re a free woman, Precia.” said Ransik with a smile. “What will you do now?”

“I’d like to stay in 3006,” said Precia with a warm smile, a truly genuine smile in years. “And perhaps… get to know you better, Dr. Ransik?”

“I, well…” coughed Ransik.

“Daddy,” said Nadira with a pout. “If you don’t go out with her, I’ll be very upset.”

Ransik blinked and laughed. “Very well!” And he offered his arm to the new lady in his life.

Precia took it and smiled, linking her arm with his. “You have an amazing daughter, Ransik.”

“She is a kind and giving heart, a wonderful contrast to my black one,” said Ransik in a playful tone.

Nadira beamed. She was finally going to get the mom she wanted! And didn’t Precia say something about daughters in the past?


	9. Chapter 9

Ring Ring.

Shiro Takamachi turned over in bed in a motion reminiscent to Tommy Oliver a week and a half ago. No one was home, it was your imagination.

“I got it!” called out a voice from the hall. Aaah sweet bliss.

“Otousan, it’s for you,” said Miyuki, holding out the phone.

Shiro cursed into his pillow as he reached out and took the phone from her. “Hello?”

“Hello Shiro,” greeted Misato Mikami from the other end. “And how are you this fine day?”

“Misato, well, I’m half asleep,” said Shiro, sitting up in his bed.

“Oh yes, I had forgotten that you moved overseas,” chuckled Misato in a tone that she was not apologetic at all about waking him up. “In any case, I had gotten a call from Fiasse. Normally she’d call you directly but…”

Shiro facepalmed. “Oh, of course. We forgot to forward her our new number. It’s been… hectic.”

“I’ll bet. You live in a Power Ranger city, don’t you?” said Misato with a smile on her end. “You know, I have to admit I’ve gotten NO leads for who those Rangers could be. Even our best recording technology has all but responded negatively towards image captures.”

Probably because of the magic of the Morphin Grid thought Shiro to himself. “Really? What does the Hong Kong Defense Group want with Rangers?”

“Mostly just a hobby of mine,” replied Misato. “Ever since you moved to the ‘Freak Zone’ I wanted to keep tabs on things happening around you.”

“I’m flattered and kind of horrified at the invasion of privacy,” deadpanned Shiro and the pair chuckled.

“So, Fiasse. Did she want to get in contact with us?”

“Yes, in fact, she wanted to perform in Angel Grove.”

Shiro’s head fell to his chest. “You’ve got to be kidding me…”

“No, she’s quite insistent.” The smugness in Misato’s voice was clear. “If you feel too old for this job, Shiro…”

“I will have to see what Miyuki and Kyouya say. Ja.”

“Ja na.” Click.

=====

“It’ll be nice to see Fiasse again,” said Miyuki as the pair waited for her plane to arrive. “Ne, Kyouya?”

“Agreed,” said Kyouya. “It’s too bad we didn’t get to go to England ourselves to pick her up.”

Miyuki peered over the crowd and then pointed. “There!”

Fiasse looked gorgeous as ever, dressed elegantly if a little sleepy on her feet as a black man dressed well in a dancing suit strode behind her, Fiasse on his arm. “…Now, Germany in terms of music is very much hard rock and metal, but it adds to the distinctive style as it sounds like a very angry language,” was saying the man.

“Oh my, I don’t think I could dance to that,” said Fiasse with a smile. “Oh, Miyuki! Kyouya!”

“Fiasse!” exclaimed Miyuki, smiling.

“Thank you for escorting her, sir,” said Kyouya, bowing.

“Hey, no need to bow man, I just met her on the plane. I’m Zack Taylor,” said the sharply dressed man.

“He’s a professional dancer, but he’s also a writer for the Rolling Stone magazine,” said Fiasse.

“Really? How amazing! What brings you to Angel Grove?”

“Well, I was sent to interview Fiasse before her performance and who would I meet on the transfer flight between England to New York to Angel Grove than her? I tell you, coincidence is my middle name.” laughed Zack. “I was coming from Germany and I was put on the Red-Eye from England to New York.”

“Amazing. Well, we need to go and get our ride then,” said Kyouya as he flipped open his cell phone.

“You don’t have a vehicle yet?” inquired Fiasse and Miyuki blushed.

“We didn’t get a chance to buy one yet, and Otousan was using it to bring Nanoha-chan and the others to school,” said Miyuki. “Instead, we got a ride from a friend.”

“Oh. My. God,” said a familiar voice as Kimberly walked in, having been called to the gate. “ZACK!”

“KIM!” And the pair hugged.

“Small universe,” said Kyouya. If Aunt Kim knew him… then he must have been a schoolmate or a Power Ranger.

=====

Kyouya leaned in next to Zack as the girls spoke animatedly, the men crammed into the back of Kim’s minivan. “Ranger?” he asked lowly.

Zack blinked. “How do you know that?”

“Dr. Oliver. Family friend,” replied Kyouya and he pointed at his suit. “Green right?”

“Hmm? Naw man, Black Morphin. But I haven’t had the power for seventeen years. So I can wear whatever I feel like.” Zack grinned a little. “But look at Kim, pink as the day I remember her. Is Tommy still in Red?”

“Hai,” replied Kyouya. “Although, he wears pink on occasion now.”

Zack blinked. “Huh, so the rumors are true. I thought Aisha was joking.”

“I don’t understand it much myself, but it’s something to do with channeling Morphin magic through his Device.”

“Ah.” A beat. “Device?”

=====

“Mama!” exclaimed Vivio as she ran up with Tommy in tow, Fate and Wendi hovering nearby.

“How’s my little girl?” asked Kim, hugging Vivio. “Did you give Tommy a rough time?”

“Nope, just the usual,” said Vivio with a smile.

“She ran me ragged,” chuckled Tommy. “Zack. Good to see you again!”

“Likewise, my man,” said Zack, clasping his hand with Tommy’s. “Hey, sorry I couldn’t come back for our ‘make Zordon believe we’re crazy’ comeback tour, I heard the details from Jason. But just look at me! I’m wearing a green suit.”

“Blue tie too,” put in Tommy. “Better than my pink and red. But at least I can get away with a few splashes of black too.”

“Ah, pink’s easy to hide in the red anyhow,” grinned Zack. “Don’t want to impose, but thanks for letting me crash here. Kim wouldn’t let me say no and drove us all the way out here.”

“I’m shunting him to Jason tomorrow,” called out Kim from the kitchen. “Gonna play pass the Zack-man around with the others for a while!”

“Say, bro, you um…?” asked Zack and Tommy grinned. “Congrats man.”

“It was a long time in coming. Took us a long time to get back together.”

“Engaged?”

“All of a week,” said Tommy. “Bar explosions, kidnappings and possible interventions with ferrets.”

“Ah. Why ferrets?”

“You’ll know once you meet Yuuno.”

=====

Zack laughed through his coffee, nearly spit-taking it before he swallowed hard. “You’re kidding me!” he exclaimed, already laughing. “You just snuck up in the Shogun Megazord and stuck a sword into Lokar.”

“Hey, it’s not as easy as it sounds!” protested Tommy. “Getting a thirty-story giant robot to do that without alerting the giant floating head to notice is really hard.”

“The look on Zordon’s face when we pulled it out off and crippled him long enough for our younger selves to take it out was pretty aghast. Mostly because Tommy and the others insisted on an ambush,” said Kim, nudging Tommy in the ribs.

Zack choked on his coffee. “Ambush? We’re Rangers, we don’t ambush!”

“Finally! Someone who agrees with me!” cheered Kim and Tommy rolled his eyes.

“Sure, just give me all of my previous zords, a fully powered contingent of Rangers instead of all of us being mostly half-baked, and then I’ll consider another attack plan other than ambush,” said Tommy.

“Mama, why is ambush a bad idea?” inquired Vivio from the kidlet side of the table.

“Well… because it’s attacking people from behind, and that’s not nice,” said Kim.

“Oh. But Nanoha ambushes Fate all the time from behind,” said Vivio. “And older Nanoha does it too.”

“Ah no, that’s not ambushing,” said Fate, blushing. “Nanoha-chan is just affectionate.”

Vivio blinked. “Affectionate? So it’s not ambushing?”

“Not if you like it,” said Wendi with a tiny smirk.

“Oooooohhhh….”

Fate blushed a deep red as she nearly ducked her head into her Frosted Flakes.

=====

“You guys left me behind again,” said Rocky as way of greeting when the group had arrived in Angel Grove.

“Oh man, totally not my fault this time,” said Tommy, shaking his head. “I blame that on Mystic Mother.”

“Since when did you call Rita by her new proper title?” smirked Rocky.

“Since she keeps teleporting him without pants,” grinned Adam as he walked up with Tanya on his arm. “Zack-man, it’s been a while!”

Zack and Adam exchanged handshakes and fistbumps and Tanya smiled. “What brings you to Angel Grove?”

“Ah, work as usual,” said Zack. “I am so seriously jet-lagged right now, it’s incredible. What I wouldn’t give for a teleport stream. I’m interviewing Fiasse officially, but I did so while on the plane since we wound up sitting together.”

“Lucky. That means you get to sit back and relax to her concert,” said Kim. “Nice.”

“Let’s get going; we’ve got booth tickets for this,” said Tommy. “The Takamachis will be here soon with Fiasse.”

=====

“Bathroom, where’s the bathroom…” murmured Nanoha as she and Fate walked down the hallway looking for it.

“Maybe over here…?” said Fate as they turned the corner.

CLANG.

“Miyuki-neechan?” said Nanoha, staring at the sight of Miyuki fighting a man with a large broadsword.

“Nanoha? Stay back, it’s dangerous!” Miyuki drew backwards as she forced the assassin forward, away from her sister.

Fate looked at Nanoha. “You never told me your brother and sister were ninja!”

“Well I knew we had the family sword business but we never actually took a job till now…” Nanoha groaned and hung her head. “And just when I thought someone was normal.”

“It can’t be helped.” Fate patted her on the shoulder. “Come on. Let’s find the bathroom and if Miyuki-san isn’t done yet, we’ll suit up and help her. She seems to have everything well in hand.”

=====

“It’s a great performance,” said Tommy. “I just wish I didn’t stop hearing those annoying sword clashes over it.”

“You too?” said Zack, looking at Tommy who nodded. “Man, I thought I was just imagining it.”

“Wait, someone’s fighting in the rafters?” said Kim, aiming her little binoculars upwards. “Oh its Kyouya, and some guy I don’t recognize.”

“He can handle himself,” said Shiro, who was obviously itching to get into the fray if Kyouya messed up. “Miyuki and Kyouya run the family business.”

“GD Ninja?” quipped Tommy and Shiro smirked just slightly. “Good to know.”

“I hope he hurries it up,” said Kim. “It’s really distracting.”

“How can you three be distracted when it’s so faint?” inquired Momoko.

“Angel Grove,” chorused the three as if it explained everything. And it did.

“I wonder if Adam and Tanya can hear them too…” wondered Zack.

=====

“The performance is great, but I wish the sword-fighting would stop,” groaned Adam as Kyouya danced with his partner overhead. Tanya nodded and Rocky. Ranger instincts never quite went away. EVER.

=====

“Ahh that’s better,” said Nanoha as the pair exited the restroom. “Where’s Miyuki-neechan?”

“Bardiche?”

[Twenty meters straight up, sir,] reported Bardiche.

“Oh, so they took it to the walkways. I guess she needs help. Raising Heart please!”

[Standby ready.]

“You too, Bardiche.”

[Yes sir.]

“Raising Heart!”

“Bardiche!”

“Set up!” chorused the kids as they were cloaked in the white and black of their barrier jackets, their devices locking into place.

[Flier Fin.]

Nanoha and Fate took to the air as they flew through the window and hovered upwards looking for Miyuki. “There!” exclaimed Nanoha as she pointed towards the man who was fighting Miyuki who was bleeding from a few shallow cuts. “Mou, I can’t get a clear shot.”

“Capture barriers then,” said Fate as she pulled out an object, black with white and little lights on the top.

“Fate-chan, is that a morpher?” asked Nanoha, sounding just a little envious.

“Mmm? No, not this. This is a new prototype that Yuuno-kun gave me called a Judgment Device. It’ll capture someone in a dimensional prison ready for transport,” replied Fate.

“Mou! Why didn’t he ask me to try it out?”

Fate sweated just a little, embarrassed. “Possibly because you’re more interested in Starlight Breakering monsters?”

Nanoha paused and hung her head. “You have a point…”

=====

“Great performance, Fiasse-chan,” said Shiro with a wide smile as the group met her backstage. Kyouya and Miyuki looked a little roughed up but the assassins sent after Fiasse were detained and/or dealt with. “And Miyuki and Kyouya, you two did well too.”

“We had some help, or at least Miyuki did,” said Kyouya. “I got my target but Miyuki, well…”

“Ah heh, well at least we’ve got one for questioning,” said Miyuki, holding up the holographic “card” that displayed a man ranting silently through the front of the image. “Nanoha-chan and Fate-chan helped out a little.”

“He had no magic, so it was really easy,” said Nanoha, rubbing her head.

“Still, this calls for a celebration. If you guys are too tired for a fancy restaurant, there’s a place we Rangers used to go all the time…”

=====

Ernie looked up at the arrival of several familiar figures and a few he didn’t recognize. “Hey, you guys!” exclaimed the heavy-set man.

“Ernie! I didn’t think you’d be here. Where’s Stone?” inquired Tommy.

“Ah, he’s in the back,” said Ernie. “Kim, Zack, Tanya, Adam, Rocky. It’s been a really long time.”

“Likewise. We should swing by a little more often. The place is quiet tonight,” sid Adam.

“Slow night today,” said Ernie. “Still popular, but most kids during the summer go to the Surf Spot or Bulkmeier’s during the summer days. Those looking for a good workout, though, come here.”

“Adelle and you figured out a relocation for her store?” inquired Tommy, one of the few who remembered when the Youth Center had been converted to the Surf Spot.

Ernie nodded. “We found a nice place once I came back. I tell ya, Guatemala was hard on me. In any case, can I get you guys something?”

“Smoothies. We’re having a bit of a relaxed celebration after tonight.” said Rocky.

“I’ll pull up a few more chairs then.” said Ernie.

=====

“It feels like forever since we’ve set foot on Mid-Childa, right Chrono?” said Yuuno as he inhaled sharply the sea breeze of the capital city.

“Between SPD, reports and random Ranger stuff, it’s been one heck of a year,” said Chrono in agreement. The young man was in uniform but it was all blue and silver while Yuuno wore red.

Both men had changed over the three years or so when the first met the group known as the Power Rangers. Height and muscle mass were added obviously over the years, growing from small pre-teens to developing teenagers reminiscent of people who fought hard over the years. The other kids were growing up as well, height and in the girls’ case more noticeable aspects.

“How’s Alicia?” asked Chrono as the pair of mages headed towards the main admin building.

“She and I are doing okay,” said Yuuno. “She’s thinking of dying her hair like her older self, but I really like her blonde more.”

“Good good… hurt her and I’ll kill you,” said Chrono with a smirk.

“You can TRY,” snorted Yuuno.

“Hey, now, I’m the most experienced,” scoffed the Asura Captain and Admiral.

“By a few months. You were a rookie Enforcer when we met. And then I outpaced you for a year being a Ranger.”

“You wanna go?” snapped back Chrono and Yuuno grinned as he reached for his morpher and Chrono reached for Durandall.

“Sirs?” the pair jumped at a young woman who bowed, wearing the outfit of the TSAB air forces. “Sorry to interrupt, but we can’t have brawls on the stairs.”

“Ah, right.” Chrono felt like dying in shame. Obviously living on Earth for years had turned him into a trigger happy maniac.

His only consolation to that thought was that the once soft-spoken barrier-happy Yuuno was the same way.

Not for the first time and certainly not for the last, Alto wondered if every Mid resident that spent extra time on Earth turned out crazy. It was certainly a running theme after all. “This way please, sirs.”

=====

“Thank you for coming on such short notice,” said the elderly admiral as she stood to greet Chrono and Yuuno. “Admiral Chrono, Ranger Yuuno, I’d like to introduce you to Katherine Manx and Anubis Cruger.”

“A pleasure to meet you,” said the dog-alien, holding out his hand. The pair shook with minimal staring and they traded handshakes with Kat as well.

“They are members of an intergalactic police force from Eltare, who came to Mid in order to find help in their struggle. You may have heard the name, SPD.”

Yuuno blinked. “Say what now?”

“SPD,” said Kat. “Space Patrol Delta. You wear our uniforms after all.”

“I was under the impression that it was a Mid-Earth project,” said Chrono with a little bit of a “why hadn’t I been told this sooner?!” expression on his face.

“I was under the impression that it was short for Special Police Dekaranger,” admitted Yuuno.

“SPD’s involvement with underdeveloped planets is by far minimal, but Earth is an exception,” said Anubis. “In the time between the arrival of Mid-Childa offworlders to Earth and the active status of the team known as Power Rangers Dino Thunder, we established contact with Mid-Childa, a then-difficult task.”

“Current designs of interfaces for communication at that point were designed for subspace communication, not through the dimensional sea,” explained Kat. “But we hashed out a deal with the TSAB.”

“And thus, Project SPD was born,” surmised Chrono.

“That’s correct. Also, members of Time Force have already approached us about a year and a half before your arrival, giving us notice of our involvement on Earth. Typically, we keep off that planet, as it is part of the Eltare Protection Pact for worlds already under siege by forces from outer space.” said Anubis.

“Jen,” said Yuuno, causing the dog to nod.

“Exactly. Time Force approached us about establishing relations well in advance. Initially we were skeptical about a branch of SPD becoming a galactic power such as Time Force, but when faced with technology lightyears ahead of our own, we were forced to agree,” said Kat.

“So, the technology we’re developing is SPD and Mid influenced,” said Chrono, folding his arms.

“In a way, yes, but it is also developing naturally and organically, based on your Earth Ranger technology,” pointed out Kat. “We’re doing our best to let you all develop your new technologies which in some ways exceed our own capabilities. Certainly we use the Morphin Grid as our own power source, but the sheer flexibility of your new suits is impressive, as well as capture devices and development of zords.”

“That’s good. I don’t think our lab boys at SPD in Silver Hills would enjoy it very much if their work was being overshadowed,” said Chrono with a smile. “So, what now?”

“Now, we sit back and wait. It will be a while before Earth becomes accustomed to the presence of aliens in a daily life setting rather than they’re out there for stomping half the planet flat,” said Anubis wryly.

“I see. Well then, it will be a pleasure to work with you, Anubis,” said Chrono.

“Call me Doggie. It’s less formal between admirals or captains,” said Anubis with a grin.

“Doggie.”

=====

“Tiida,” hissed Griffith Lowran. “Stop fidgeting.”

“Can’t help it,” whispered back Tiida Lanster. “We’re getting assigned to a new unit, how can you not be edgy? It’s off-world!”

The young officer swallowed. “Well…”

“They say Earth is a hotbed of weirdness, and whoever goes there never comes back the same,” said Tiida, fidgeting.

“It’s not that bad,” replied Griffith. “I think…”

The door swished open and the entire group of assembled TSAB mages straightened up as Admiral Chrono and Yuuno Scrya walked into the room. “At ease,” said Chrono automatically and they relaxed, more than some.

“That’s our commander?” whispered Tiida to Griffith. “He’s a kid!”

“So am I and you don’t see me complaining,” whispered Griffith to the sharpshooter.

Standing on a platform to get a better view over the hand-picked members, Chrono saluted. “I’m Admiral Chrono Harlaown, member of the TSAB forces stationed on Earth and a part of a new project you’re all assigned and handpicked for. This is my co-worker, Yuuno Scrya, who holds the honorary rank of Sergeant Major.”

Yuuno bowed just a little as Chrono continued. “You have all heard the rumors about Earth, how villains cower at its presence while simultaneously making a grab for power on it. How it boasts the most threats per year known to mankind. How it sucks the marrow from your bones and monsters attack on a regular basis that you could set your watch to it. I’m here to tell you… it’s all true.”

The men and women seemed to sweat at that, and Tiida especially felt himself going pale.

“There is danger, there is craziness. I myself have been infected by what people call ‘Earth Crazy-Man Sickness.’ I have driven giant robots capable of channeling magic through it. Ever seen a Starlight Breaker being used in a finishing move against a giant opponent big enough to squish half of Mid flat? You will there. Ever see said enemy get up after taking a beating most mages would kill to have for their own jackets? That too. Ever see a Diabolic Emission being used by a 12-year-old?”

“She’s 13 now,” said Yuuno.

“Right, 13. And through a zord? You will. Buckle up, ladies and gentlemen, this is going to be one wild ride. Anyone scared can leave, I’m not stopping you. Earth is one hotbed of pure crazy. Those ley lines will influence your powers, make you grow strong. You will pose in new technologies and make explosions erupt out from behind you, but try not to do it in the kitchen.”

“We’re stil working on that,” said Yuuno.

“Space Patrol Delta. That’s the name of our operation on Earth, a joint project with Silver Hills’ Silver Guardians and the Power Ranger communities. That’s right, Power Rangers. We’re not myth, we’re not fiction, and we’re certainly not stupid when messing with dinosaur DNA.”

“We leave that to Tommy,” put in Yuuno and Chrono smothered a grin.

“This is the first major expedition to Earth and like our forefathers before us, we’re going to see it through and come out stark raving mad because of it. But in a good way. You will grow strong and hearty and powerful. Who’s with me?”

Silence. And then as one, the group of assembled men and women thrust their hands into the air in a loud cheer.

“You gotta admit, the admiral has a way of riling up a crowd,” said Griffith. “Better go talk to Tea and make sure she knows you’re headed off-world.”

“I wouldn’t miss this for the world.”

=====

“Last call for the transport shuttle to Earth,” called out a member of the crew. “All passengers, please secure your possessions in luggage before we arrive!”

“I don’t want you to go to the crazy-land,” said Teana Lanster with a big pout.

“Hey now, it’s only crazy-land if you let it affect you,” said Tiida, rubbing her head. “Don’t worry, I won’t be driven mad by its power.”

“Don’t care. I don’t want you to go,” pouted the young girl.

“Hey now… don’t worry so much! I won’t let it happen, okay? I’m still going to be your brother no matter what,” said Tiida. “I’m sure Admiral Chrono is exaggerating.”

“Just a tiny bit,” said a nearby woman who smiled at them and held out her hand. “Kat Manx, I’m going to be your tech head advisor at SPD.”

“Tiida Lanster, and this is my sister Teana.”

“Hello,” said Teana. “Are you a cat?”

“My species is feline in nature yes,” said Kat, ruffling Teana’s hair. “And my name is feline too.”

Tiida didn’t know what to say at that. An honest to god alien, not just another human from the dimensional sea worlds but a GODDAMN ALIEN. Kat grinned at him, flashing large canines which definitely were too pointy for a normal human being.

“Alien,” said Tiida.

“Alien,” said Kat. “Honestly, you people from the Sea see one non-human and you fall to pieces.”

“Last call!” yelled the man.

“Tell you what. Bring your sister along so she can see the place you work at, and after a week or so, we’ll send her back to Mid. I can handwave the paperwork,” said Kat.

“You sure?” said Tiida, feeling relieved he didn’t have to leave his sister. “Is that okay with you, Teana?”

“As long as you’re with me, the crazy won’t get me,” said Teana in the affirmative.

“That means she’s in,” clarified Kat.

“You speak Mid very well,” said Tiida as he picked up his things and Teana took his hand.

“No, I don’t. It’s the Power.” When Tiida looked at her curiously, she only smiled mysteriously before boarding.

=====

“Now leaving Mid orbit,” said the pilot. “Commander, you’re free to move around deck.”

“Thank you pilot, I’ll be in my quarters,” said Doggie as he got up and headed for his room.

The door swished open and Doggie sniffed the air. A human child? Here?

“Come on out, little one, I won’t hurt you,” said Doggie to the air. There was a shuffling and a girl crawled out from under the bed. “A stowaway, I presume,” said the Sirian.

“…” said the little girl. She had long green-grey hair and heterochromatic eyes, purple and blue as she shuffled her feet. “You’re tall…” she said finally.

“I’m actually quite short for my people,” said Doggie, kneeling down to look the seven year old in the eyes. “Where’s your mother and father?”

“…Not here,” said the girl softly.

“Ah, I know the feeling. I’m Anubis Cruger, but you can call me Doggie. What’s your name?”

“…. Einhard Stratos.”

“Einhard. That’s a fine name. Well Einhard, if you’re going to Earth, then there must be a reason for it, hmm? Why did you stow away on a ship headed there?”

“…I want to prove something…” said Einhard softly, looking out the window at the dimensional sea.

“That is?” asked Doggie.

“…That the Kaiser Arts are the strongest.”

“I see.” Doggie smiled over the cup he filled with water. “Well then, maybe we’ll see what you can do soon.”

=====

“Now, you two behave,” said Quint as she addressed Subaru and Lothor. “If I hear that you two were getting into trouble while we’re on earth I’ll tan both your hides, no matter how old you are, Uncle.”

“I’m touched by your such casual disregard for my safety,” snorted Lothor, the man out of his customary black outfit and wearing a simple pair of black pants and shirt with his hair slicked back as he was when he was young, looking for all the world like his twin Kanoi. “Don’t you worry; Subaru will be fine with me.”

“It’s not Subaru I’m worried about,” said Quint. “Behave yourself while we’re on SPD’s grounds and don’t pick fights with any Rangers!” And with that, she headed off.

Subaru looked up at Lothor and giggled. “Okaasan knows you too well.”

“That she does,” sighed Lothor. “It makes me feel young again. What do you want to see first?”

“The zords!” exclaimed Subaru and Lothor laughed as he led the girl down the hallways towards the zord bay.

=====

“Now, you behave here and look at the giant robots, Tea,” said Tiida as he left Teana with Kat. “Kat will you be okay with watching her?”

“I don’t have anything to do for a few hours,” said Kat. “Go ahead.”

Tiida nodded and headed down the hall towards the locker room as Kat turned to the wide-eyed Teana who was looking at the new zord being built. “What are you looking at, sweetie?”

“Big gun,” said Teana, pointing at the white triple barreled pistol being pulled along with a vehicle.

“The SPD Enforcer,” said Kat. “It’s a new piece of equipment designed with Mid and Belkan tech fused with SPD tech and earth standards.”

“Can you make it smaller?” asked Teana. “I would like one when I get older.”

“I don’t think it could be possible,” said Kat.

“Surely it’s not a problem for the great Kat Manx of SPD,” cut in a voice that literally made Kat bristle as she turned around. “Hello, kitty kat. Miss me?” mocked Lothor.

“LOTHOR! What are you doing on base?” demanded Kat, dropping into a stance reminiscent of a cat bearing its claws.

“Now now, I’m here on babysitting detail like you are,” said Lothor, plopping a hand on Subaru’s shoulder. “This is my niece, if you will, Subaru Nakajima.”

“…” Kat relaxed a little. “She’s not related by blood though.”

“You don’t need blood ties to be family,” said Lothor with a roll of his eyes.

Subaru looked over at Teana and she walked over to the girl. “Hi, I’m Subaru. You wanna be friends?”

“Depends. Is your uncle affected by the crazy?” asked Teana in a low voice.

“Ojiisan’s already crazy,” said Subaru simply.

Teana debated it. Looked at Kat who shrugged and Lothor who attempted a smug grin. Oh, why the heck not. “Okay. Let’s be friends.”


	10. Chapter 10

“Go, go, go!” exclaimed the Silver Guardians as they moved out, surrounding a group of Chillers that were in town for the day, lead by a monster of the week. “Silver Guardians get in position!” barked Eric.

Tiida Lanster found his first week at SPD to be interesting. While it wasn’t quite as shiny as a stay in Mid, it was certainly busy. Their drill sergeants, or field commanders, were Wes Collins and Eric Meyers, two of the veteran Rangers from what they confirmed as the “post-Zordon” era.

Since arriving, he had been subjected to various stress tests of all types, endurance and then marked with the symbol of the Silver Guardians on his TSAB uniform. Fortunately for his sanity, they used energy weapons, since he was certainly not used to the recoil of projectiles, something he wouldn’t get used to at all.

“This is a normal day for us?” groaned Tiida as he took up position next to another member of the group, a man named Devin Tate.

“Oh yeah, this is routine,” chuckled Devin. “Especially since Operation Overdrive can’t seem to keep their enemies to their side of the fence.”

“What were you doing before this?” inquired Tiida as the command to open fire was issued, and the Chillers got a face-full of blasters and device fire.

“Scientist. I helped create the new Delta Morphers,” said Devin. “Haven’t finished the bugs yet, so we’re not quite ready for the new squad to be debuted.” His shot took off the head of a chiller as it exploded into snow. “How about you?”

“Sharpshooter for the Cranagan Defense Forces on Mid,” replied Tiida, loosing a few blasts from his device. “I wanted to become an Enforcer, but they pulled me out for this special joint forces program.”

“I hear you. I was a police officer before I joined up with the SG’s. Couldn’t keep away from the action,” chuckled Devin. “Down!”

The two men ducked behind the car as the monster of the week fired a blast that tore up the cement in front of them. “Geez!” exclaimed Tiida at the flying shrapnel. “This is nuts!”

“Gotta love it! Oh and here come the big boys,” said Devin as the two commanding officers strode into the battlefield to deal with the attacker. “Take a good look, Tiida, this is how it’s done on Earth.”

“Time For Time Force!” exclaimed Wes, touching his Chronomorpher.

“Quantum Power!” shouted Eric as he thrust his arm into the air.

In a blast of red energy, Time Force Red and the Quantum Ranger formed as they went to town on the opponent. Tiida stared for a long moment and said, “We’re not going to have to wear spandex, are we?”

“If you’re chosen, then it might be a good idea,” grinned Devin, sniping a Chiller that got too close. “Quite a change from Mid jackets huh?”

“I’ll tell you one thing: it’ll probably up my chances of getting a date.” Tiida ducked a flying rock. “Or not. I’ll let you know when we survive this.”

=====

“Nyah nyah, you can’t catch me Tea!” exclaimed Subaru as she ran around giggling.

“Come back here!” exclaimed Teana, her hair tied up in little pigtails, Subaru’s handiwork no less.

“They make a good pair,” said Lothor as he sipped his tea, keeping an eye on kids who were tearing around making a scene in the courtyard of the building that served as SPD/Silver Guardians headquarters.

“If you say so,” said Tiida, clearly unnerved that the man sitting in front of him was the notorious Lothor, a man so infamous in this time as a space ninja that there had even been wanted posters even in Mid and the outer-rim worlds of the sea.

“Are you scared of me?” inquired Lothor.

“Petrified,” admitted Tiida. “That girl of yours is energetic.”

“Oh she’s not mine, she’s Quint’s. I’m babysitting while she does her duties here. I’m just the hired help,” said Lothor with a grin.

“Quint?”

“Nakajima. You know, Genya’s wife. I’m under observation as it were. Little kids seem to have that softening effect on me. Makes an old space ninja feel like a father again.” explained Lothor.

“…Crazy world…” muttered Tiida, hanging his head.

=====

“Hello?”

“Hiyo~!” exclaimed Ninjor on the other end of the phone.

“Oh, Ninjor.” Tommy blinked. “You never use the phone.”

“Yes, well I figured it was a good time to call as any. Operation Overdrive’s gearing up for their final battle, so I would suggest that you buckle down in case wiggy things happen.”

Tommy blinked. Checked the calendar. “Wait, it’s barely been a year…”

“Kids these days,” said Ninjor cheerfully. “Always rushing things. No lasting power too for heroics. In any case, I decided to give you a call just in case they screw up and need backup…”

“You seem to be pretty sure they’re going to fail,” said Tommy in a conversational tone.

“Well, someone’s got to bet against them. Besides, I really want to see Sentinel epic fail when he finds out that his little tiara isn’t the most powerful artifact in the cosmos.”

“So, it’s all about sibling rivalry,” said Tommy with a sigh. “Well, I guess I can’t fault that. Just step in if they really do need help.”

“Of course I will! I’m petty, not stupid. Laters~!”

Tommy looked at the phone and hung up. “I think the off-worlders are starting to prove a point. I think we all ARE crazy.”

=====

Ring Ring.

“Hello?”

“Tommy, it’s Cam.”

Tommy palmed his face with his other hand. “I hope this is good news; Operation Overdrive just finished beating Flurrious in the box three hours ago.”

“Nope, sorry. RJ called: Dai Shi escaped an hour ago.”

“What is WITH this timing?” demanded Tommy.

“Hey, don’t look at me. Ninja Storm was waiting nearly 30 years for Lothor to return.”

“Alright, send me the info on the latest Rangers and I’ll head a little delegation there. Any suggestions?”

“Yeah, bring Jason with you. The new blue will probably squeal and pass out, according to RJ.”

=====

“We’re going to a pizza place in another city?” asked Fate as Tommy pulled their jeep up to the front of Jungle Karma Pizza.

“More or less. I couldn’t get anyone on the line and I wanted to go and visit RJ’s new team,” replied Tommy as he unbuckled his seat belt.

“Too bad Vi and Aunt Kim can’t come,” said Wendi. “We’re waiting for Jason, though right?”

The roar of a motorcycle alerted the group as Jason rolled up and doffed his helmet, Quattro leaping off the back. “Wendi,” said Quattro.

“Sis,” replied Wendi cheerfully. “Getting into trouble?”

“Mother let me built a quantum accelerator,” said Quattro with a little smile. “How about you?”

“Passed classes. Top of my class,” replied the ex-Number.

Quattro smiled as she took her father’s hand. “Let’s go get some pizza.”

Entering the building, it was busy with a nice sense of a “hole in the wall” pizzeria, a place that was full of life, and it wasn’t definitely a franchise. “Welcome to Jungle Karma!” exclaimed a mousy looking girl with thick glasses and frizzy hair. “Table for five?”

“Yeah, and can you tell RJ that Tommy’s here to see him too? And Jason.” said Tommy.

“Oh, of course. Right this way.”

Sitting them in a table, the girls busied themselves with the crayons and coloring stuff while the men looked around. “Cozy, comforting, hole in the wall. Probably cheaper and way better than those cardboard pizzas they serve at Pizza Hut,” remarked Jason.

“Yeah.” Looking over in the corner where a young man with brown hair was flipping pizza effortlessly, he indicated with a flick of his head. “Ranger?”

“I honestly can’t tell, but he’s learning martial arts,” said Jason. “Good technique. I guess RJ doesn’t believe in color coded uniforms.”

The pair singled out the girl and the Asian boy behind the register as Ranger material by the skilled way they moved and soon, RJ himself bustled over. “Hey Tommy, Jason,” greeted the pizzeria manager. “Welcome to Casa de RJ. What can I get you?”

“Two large pizzas, um, house special,” said Jason. “And coke to drink for me and Tommy. Juice for the girls.”

Quattro pouted. “Father says soda makes me hyper.”

“So that’s two Wolf Spirit pizzas,” said RJ. “Alright. I’ll get those made up for you. Once you guys are done, we’ll close up shop and introduce you to the kids.”

=====

As expected, Theo had a fit much like a foaming fanboy before he was forced to breathe into a paper bang after meeting Tommy and Jason, and the young man was sitting on the floor mats, slightly dazed.

“I never saw Theo act like that before,” said Casey in a low voice to Lily.

“I’ve never seen him act like that PERIOD. But just wow. Tommy Oliver and Jason Lee Scott, two of the most famous Power Rangers in the world…” Lily smiled. “And their kids were so cute too. I can’t believe they’re all adopted!”

“Just breathe in and out, Theo, you’ve had a big day,” said RJ, coaxing Theo into breathing exercises to keep the boy from passing out again.

Theo nodded, still a little flushed from his near-screaming and fainting fit.

“Just calmly breathe in, let the awesome of their presence flow in… and exhale and let those nerves out…” coaxed RJ.

“Any more presence of awesome, RJ, and Theo might collapse entirely,” said Casey and Theo shot him a look. “Hey, just saying!”

“So, RJ, are we going to get any actual help instead of a visit?” inquired Lily.

“Ahhhhh, no. Not yet. Maybe if a villain from a previous team decides to rear his ugly head but it’s tradition that we take our first steps without older Rangers hovering over our heads,” said RJ. “So no, the Power Rangers aren’t going to breathing on our necks till later.”

“Awwww,” chorused the trio, really hoping that they would get help in their first awkward steps as Jungle Fury Rangers.

=====

Einhart was wandering around the grounds of SPD that day when she noticed a little blonde girl sitting on a bench, chatting animatedly with a pair of older girls, one violet-haired, the other red-headed. When the blonde turned her head however, Einhart’s heart leaped into her throat. It was HER.

She never met her before, but deep in her heart she knew who this was; the Saint Kaiser, the reincarnation of the queen that was known as the strongest warrior-queen during the times of Ancient Belka. Her own blood seemed to sing as she stared intently at the blonde.

“Hello!” chirped Vivio and Einhart jumped visibly. “Don’t be shy, come on over! I’m Vivio Hart. And these are my friends, Teana Lanster and Subaru Nakajima!”

“Hiyo~!” sung out Subaru and Teana bowed politely.

“…Nice to meet you,” said Einhart softly.

“I love your eyes,” said Vivio and the little girl blushed heavily. “Hmm?”

“Aww how cute,” teased Subaru, “she’s flushing!”

“N-no I…” stammered Einhart. “Vivio! I-I… I challenge you!”

“Huh?” said Vivio. “Challenge me? To a fight?”

“Mm!” exclaimed Einhart, dropping into a stance. “I want to prove who’s better in the Kaiser arts!”

“That’s a Strike Art stance,” said Subaru in surprise. “You’re from Mid?”

“Do you accept?”

“Mama said don’t fight needlessly…” Vivio said, standing up. “But I’ll accept anyway!”

=====

Doggie rubbed his forehead as Kim wore an expression akin to frustration and pride all at once. Yuuno and Chrono were trying not to laugh in the corner while Quint and Tiida had a look of pained amusement. “This fight of yours… managed to shatter concrete walkways, break a few walls, a couple of potted plants and…” Doggie looked at Kim.

“Three swathes of windows,” finished Kim.

“Yes. Three swathes of windows. Well?”

Doggie’s voice made the four little girls wince. “In our defense, it was already damaged?” said Subaru weakly.

“No, they weren’t.” said Quint. “Subaru…”

“Now, now, they were having all good fun,” said Lothor as he stepped into the room.

“This isn’t your concern, Lothor,” said Doggie sharply.

“Of course it is,” said Lothor. “I was supposed to be watching Subaru and Tea and Vivio, and I stepped away for a moment. Thus, my fault.”

Chrono and Yuuno shared a glance that read “Uh-oh”. “What did you have in mind?” asked Chrono.

Lothor smirked, and it was one of those smiles that sent a chill down everyone’s spine. Even Doggie’s.

=====

“When you said ‘you had a plan’ this was the last thing on my mind,” said Cam as Marah and Kapri gushed over the four little kids. “Uncle…”

“What? You were saying that you were bored, dear nephew. And it’s not like Shane, Tori and Dustin have any time on their hands,” smirked Lothor.

“But I’m BUSY,” insisted Cam. “I can’t teach four little kids how to fight!”

“On the contrary, Cam, I believe it is a good idea,” said Sensei as he walked into the courtyard. “Lothor.”

“Ah, dear brother,” chuckled Lothor. “Once again, I grace these halls, but not as a conqueror. I’ve had enough of that for now.”

“How much training have you put Subaru through?” asked Sensei, and his brother smirked. “I see. Well then. Cam, I believe you should take over their training, until we can decide on a course of action.”

Cam looked extremely pained at the concept but sighed. “Fine. Is there anyone else you want me to train while I’m at it?”

“Well we could always grab the Takamachi kid, but then you’d have to take on Oliver’s kids too,” said Lothor.

“PASS,” said Cam. “Nanoha’s scary enough without melee training.”

“She is already being instructed at any rate,” said Sensei. “Her family has decided to train her in the sword, as well as physical conditioning since her accident.”

“Scary time is now…” muttered Cam.

=====

“Oi, Nanoha,” said Vita, bustling into the Takamachi dojo behind the house. She frowned. “What are you doing?”

“Sword training,” panted Nanoha as she thrust her sword down one last time and wiped her forehead as she straightened her gi top. “After the accident, Mom and Dad decided that I needed more physical conditioning to recover. I’ve been training ever since.”

“And you never told me?” said Vita, put out. “C’mon, you and me. Sparring. Let’s go.”

“Eh? But I’ve already…” started Nanoha and then she was ducking a swing from Graf Eisen. “Hey!”

“Fight!” snapped Vita as she swung the weapon over and over in bashing blows. The impacts rattled her bones as she withstood the impacts with the blows to her bokken. “C’mon, Nanoha, where’s the white devil inside?”

Nanoha growled and pushed back, pressing in a flurry of practiced blows which had Vita grinning. “There you go, that’s it! C’mon, show me that fire you had!”

The pair fought back and forth, hammer to bokken, Vita pressing her advantage since Nanoha was already tired. “C’mon, c’mon, c’mon!” laughed Vita. “Isn’t this fun?”

Despite sweat pouring down her body and her muscles aching, Nanoha nodded as they clashed again and in a snapping noise, the bokken shattered, sending Nanoha sprawling to the ground as Vita leveled Graf Eisen at her neck. “Good job,” said Vita as she recalled her device and offered a hand.

“Thanks. I’m nowhere near Fate-chan, though, in physical melee,” said Nanoha as she stood up with Vita’s help. “But Vita-chan is still so incredibly strong! I feel jealous.”

“Eh, you’ll catch up to her,” said Vita, side-stepping the compliment that left her cheeks tinged pink. “If you want more sword training, ask Signum for that. She’s not much of a trainer, but she knows how to hurt people.”

“R-right.” The pair stood there, a little awkwardly before Nanoha said, “Want something cool to drink?”

“Sure.”

=====

“You know when I said I wanted to stay local to do my practicum, I didn’t think I’d be assigned here,” said Shamal as she bandaged up Vivio’s arm. “You and Einhart are getting along well.”

“She’s so cool,” gushed the seven-year-old going-on-eight. “She’s so graceful and her strike arts are so neat!”

“That’s good, but don’t overwork yourself, okay?” said Shamal gently as she patted Vivio on the head.

Turning to her other patients, she frowned. “Tea, Subaru, can you two STOP hurting each other? What was it this time? Ninja streak? Air walk? Earth-surfing?”

“Water-walking… right into rocks,” muttered Tia. “Is everyone crazy here?”

“You get used to it,” said Shamal cheerfully.

Einhart watched the young doctor in training move around working on the various students. She had been assigned as part of her training in the Wind Ninja Academy to aid the doctors, bringing bandages and healing salves to the group as part of a control exercise. Why Shamal rarely used magic though was beyond her, as magic could heal most of these trivial wounds.

“Penny for your thoughts?” chimed a voice behind her as Einhart turned to look at an unfamiliar pink-haired woman that wasn’t Kapri in one of her preferred disguises. “Watching Shamal work can be very soothing.”

“Ah, I am… her assistant,” said Einhart. “It is a control exercise.”

The woman’s lips turned up in a smile. “Well that certainly is a Shamal thing to do. I’m Signum.”

Signum of the Wolkenritter. Of course, Einhart should have realized it with the way the woman moved, her arm leaning to the side like it was brushing against a sword all the time. “A pleasure to meet you, I am Einhart Stratos.”

“Ah I see… the descendant of one of the Kaisers of the Ancient Belkan era.” Signum nodded as she gestured for Einhart to sit down. “We were briefed on your existence. To think that there was a descendant running around.”

“My family is small, but lasting,” said Einhart, sitting down and folding her hands in her lap demurely.

“Indeed. I see though that you are under the guardianship of Anubis Cruger. How did that come to be?”

“My parents are dead,” said Einhart simply. “However when I heard that Vivio Hart existed, I simply had to come to Earth. So I snuck away from the orphanage.”

“And met Anubis. I see,” Signum said. “I understand then where you are coming from. I too am without parent, but I have my Meister, Hayate Yagami.”

Einhart nodded, biting her lip. “I’m just… not very good with new people.”

“It will come with time,” said Signum. “I’m not a very social creature myself, but I know the value of good people.” She looked up at Shamal who was standing at the door. “I should go. And learn from Shamal, Einhart.”

“Of course,” said Einhart as Signum swept by Shamal who gave the pink-haired woman a knowing smile.

=====

“Oh, here you are, Hayate-chan,” said Fate as she and Nanoha clambered into the cockpit of the Shogun Megazord and sat down next to her. “What are you thinking about?”

“The future,” said Hayate, running her hand across the cockpit controls. “Fate-chan, Nanoha-chan, did you ever really give thought to what we’d be doing in the future?”

Nanoha blinked. “I would have thought that it would be obvious. Our future selves are here, right? We’ll be Power Rangers or mages or both.”

Hayate’s lips twitched into a smile. “Same old Nanoha-chan. No I mean, what WE will be doing. Our older selves have given us food for thought, but remember we also saw what we could do in another world. It’s been giving me some time to figure out what to do in our lives.”

“I was wondering about that myself,” said Fate. “My older selves looked so elegant and graceful. One is passionate and fiery. The other is like a flowing river….”

“Like night and day,” agreed Nanoha. “In fact, the two versions of each of us are definitely different.”

“I think we should forge our own path,” said Hayate. “We have our powers, but already we’re showing how different we are between them. Like for instance, Nanoha-chan, you didn’t learn swordsmanship in that other world, but in the Ranger future, you did and your weapon is a staff that becomes a sword. But at the same time, you’re also just as dedicated to your magic.”

“I see. So that gives us a reason to become our own people,” said Nanoha, nodding. “We’re not the same, as much as we look up to our older selves.”

“Right. We can do this. We can become our own people, Ranger, mage, whatever,” agreed Fate.

“Yep! And I’m sure Vivio feels the same way as well,” said Hayate.

=====

“Ha-choo!”

WHUMP.

“Ack!” Einhart scrambled to Vivio’s side as she helped her up. “S-sorry! That was a low blow! Are you okay?”

“It’s okay,” said Vivio, holding her swelling cheek with a hand. “I sneezed at the wrong moment. I think someone’s talking about me.”

=====

“Ha-choo!” chorused three girls, one with grey hair, one with blue and one with short brown hair.

“Bless you,” said Vivio, looking up from her book. “Someone’s talking about you guys?”

“How’d you figure?” asked Hayate, rubbing her nose.

The elder platinum-haired girl grinned as Alicia laughed from her side. “Because when I was a kid, I just got coldclocked on this day by Einhart-chan during training. Now I KNOW it’s not coincidence.”

“So if we’re being talked about, then who gets to make Alicia sneeze?” asked Hayate.

=====

“HACHOO!”

THUMP.

“Ow…” groaned Alicia as she rubbed her head. “That hurt.”

“It’s supposed to hurt,” said Sister Schach as she lowered her two tonfa devices. “Please pay attention a little more, Alicia, its part of your studies.”

“Right, sorry. I get the feeling though I missed something,” said Alicia. She picked up her staff and spun it around. “Ready.”


	11. Magical Chronicle Ninjetti Rangers the MOVIE 1st

Magical Chronicle Ninjetti Rangers the MOVIE 1st

=====

Planet Argus.

Workers of this insectoid-like race bustled around, lifting heavy pieces of ancient masonry off the site of an ancient temple. “Be careful with that!” snapped the foreman, his mandibles snapping in agitation. “We’re not breaking them; we’re bringing them away to be relocated!”

“Chief?” the foreman turned around at a young worker, his antenna twitching. “We’ve got something.”

Crowding around the round circle in the ground, the chief peered at it. “What in the name of the Grid is this?”

“Don’t know, chief, we just discovered it,” said the same worker, touching it with a foreclaw. “It doesn’t seem to throw off any energy.”

“I don’t like it,” said the chief. “No one said anything about something hidden under it, much less an evil looking manhole. Cover it up.”

“But the ruins…”

“We’ll explain to the High Queen why we can’t move the temple. Everyone in our civilization knows that you never touch things with an obvious ‘Do Not Touch’ symbol on them.” The foreman adjusted his little hat and yelled, “Let’s pack it up people!”

=====

Night. Same planet.

In a shower of light, a group of beings appeared, metal in nature as they marched towards the manhole with a large drill-like device. With them was a skeletal-like alien with a broken horn, a human-like child, a bat-themed alien with a large clear tube on his head and several others of employ. “Right here,” ordered the leader and the foot soldiers stormed over and aimed a giant drill at the ground.

The drill cleared away the hastily covered manhole and started drilling through the cover, sending up showers of sparks and screaming bits of metal.

“What I don’t get is why we need to rely on such an old fossil,” scoffed Mora, tossing her long hair behind her.

“That is why I am the leader and you are the follower Mora,” sneered Grumm, tapping his staff impatiently on the ground. “Are you certain he is here, Broodwing?”

“Yes sir,” said Broodwing. “The old records indicate that their final battle was here, and he was imprisoned on this planet far before the insectoid race that dwells on this planet evolved to thinking people.”

“Excellent!”

With a hiss and pop, the manhole cover exploded off the foundations, a rush of air accompanying it as a large claw holding a purple egg rose from the ground. “Open it!” ordered Grumm.

Cracking the egg open, the egg split down the middle to reveal a puddle of violently purple ooze. But soon, it started to flow upwards and with a loud yawn, formed into a humanoid-like being, cracking his back. “OI!” exclaimed the being as he popped joints into place. “Ten thousand years will really give you such a crick in the neck!” And he reached up and twisted his head three hundred and sixty degrees, earning ugly sounding pops as it spun back into place.

Mora leaned over to Broodwing. “Did he just quote DISNEY?”

But the being wasn’t listening. “The things I missed while I was in there! The Black Plague! The Spanish Inquisition! The Brady Bunch Reunion!”

“It appears he’s genre savvy,” said Broodwing in an equally low voice as Grumm stepped forward.

“Ivan Ooze!” snapped Grumm. “I did not release you to make chatter about things of mediocrity!”

“Well why did you let me go, sonny? It’s not like I’m getting any younger,” shot back Ivan.

“I want you to attack worlds for me, conquer them in the name of the Troobian Empire!”

Ivan gave him a Look as his arms fell to the side and he slouched a little in annoyance. “Been there, done that… Look if you have something for me to do…”

“I command it!” snapped Grumm.

Mora and Broodwing took a step back. And then five more just to be sure.

“Listen, whelp, I was ruling this galaxy before you were a GLEAM in your folks’ little red eyes! Of course, I had to share with Dark Spectre, Rita, Zedd AND Master Vile but…” retorted Ooze. “The point is, ruling the galaxy is so bland.”

“How dare you challenge me!” roared Grumm as he leveled his staff at Ivan. There was an explosion and purple ooze splattered the walls. “Feh, a waste of time.”

“Oh HO~!” laughed the pile of ooze as it reformed into the being that clapped his hands. “You DO have a spark! Pity it’s really lousy in timing but…” He threw out his hand and purple lightning blasted Grumm into the opposite side of the temple site. “To quote a certain boy, ‘Ha Ha!’”

“If I may, your worship,” said Broodwing, stepping forward.

“Please call me Ivan, sonny-boy.”

“Er, Ivan. Well Ivan, there is something you may wish to know. Your ancient nemesis Zordon of Eltare is dead,” said Broodwing.

Ivan was immediately in Broodwing’s face. “Is this true?” he demanded in a hushed, excited tone. “My hated enemy, DEAD?”

“He died nearly ten years ago,” said Mora. “At the hands of one of his own Rangers, from what the local statements say.”

“Reeeeaaaallly,” drawled Ivan. “So one of Zordon’s brats betrayed him then?” asked Ivan hopefully.

“Sadly no. He ordered the current team leader, an Andros of KO-35, to shatter his tube, and it sent a shockwave of good magic across the universe, obliterating evil in it. Fortunately it didn’t reach the outskirts of the M1 Galaxy,” said Broodwing. “That is where we are from.”

“Pity. That means the good guys won,” surmised Ooze.

“Yes, but new evils have come to their planet in the meantime. It did not touch the sealed enemies,” said Broodwing. “In any case, there has been a power vacuum since the defeat of Lothor, and we are aiming to fill it.”

“With your aid of course,” said Mora smoothly. “We could start by attacking worlds in the Dimensional Sea.”

“My, there’s a place I haven’t ruled in ages,” said Ivan, stroking his tentacle beard.

“Their weakness to your power and your immunity to them has been all but relegated to the darkness of history,” said Broodwing, lathering icing on the cake. “The mages of today don’t even realize that their magic is useless against you!”

“Reaaaaaally? Hm, well, maybe it’s time to pay my old friends a visit. With no one to stop me, the world is MINE.” Ivan grinned, patted Broodwing on the shoulder and ruffled Mora’s hair. “This sounds like fun. I’ll be back.”

And he teleported out in a streak of light, vanishing into a waver of prismatic energy.

=====

Phaedos.

Dulcea meditated against the fire, feeling every bone in her body creak as the power of the land restored her youth. She was old, a warrior from another planet who had been chosen by the Great Power to protect it. But now, it seemed restless, unlike anything she had seen.

The fire flickered as Dulcea probed further. Images arose in her vision as a world was being terrorized by a man in purple. Her eyes narrowed. “Ivan Ooze… who in the seven hells released him?”

She got up, and strode over to a small shelf where she kept a medallion in a box. Pressing it, she hoped that Zordon would get the message.

It was too bad however, that no one had decided to contact Dulcea in a century and a half, or she would have realized Zordon had perished years ago.

=====

Mid-Childa: Now.

It was panic in the streets as Oozelings rampaged across the entire city-world. Mages and Marines were being dispatched by the ground and air forces, but for every Oozeling that fell, three more would arise from the remaining muck. Those unable to flee were grabbed by Oozelings and a powerful mind-control was placed upon them with a touch.

“Get to the ship, get to the ship!” yelled Vice as he was shooing women and children. To think they were evacuating, something unheard of in their time. But the creatures were stubbornly resistant to magic. He raised Storm Chaser and shot an Oozeling that got too close. It barely slowed down as it lunged at him and he prepared himself to become a mindless zombie.

SPLAT.

“Get to the ship,” said the owner of the weapon that exploded the Oozeling, a man presumably dressed in complete black with a red ruby in his chest as a second, a Blue Senturion, raised his laser and fired into the ranks, splattering Oozelings. “Your weapons are no match for them. We will handle this.”

“But yours are,” said Vice, bewildered.

“We’re mechanical,” said Blue Senturion. “These are lasers. Now get to the damn ship! That’s an order!”

Vice nodded dumbly and took off towards the ship.

Phantom Ranger shouldered his weapon as he stared at the countless enemies. “Good thing we were in the neighborhood,” said the black-armored Ranger.

“Indeed. I’ve got the ugly one,” replied Blue Senturion.

Phantom Ranger snorted as the pair waded into the press of countless enemies.

=====

“School’s out!” exclaimed Alicia as she stretched.

“Yes it is,” said Fate. “What is Lindy-okaasama going to do now?”

“We were thinking of headed to Mid for a little. What about you?”

“Vacation in the mountains. We were thinking of going camping,” said Fate.

“Fate-chan!” called out Nanoha, waving from the front of the school with the other girls standing around her.

“Go ahead, little sister,” said Alicia with a smile. “I’ve got some cleaning up to do before I head out.”

“Alright.” Fate hugged her sister and headed to the front to join the little group.

Alicia smiled as she opened her locker and winced as a stabbing pain ran through her head. It was like a faint buzzing that was growing louder.

Holding her head, Alicia groaned as she leaned against the lockers, panting softly. So engrossed in the ache that she barely heard the voice addressing her from the side until a hand touched her shoulder.

“Alicia,” said Uno, the former Number standing there with her expression full of worry. “Are you alright?”

“I… think so?” said Alicia.

“The nurse’s office. Now,” said Uno firmly as she pulled the girl along with her.

=====

“You need to rest, Kotoha,” urged Mako as she pulled the sheets up for Kotoha. “You collapsed in the middle of training.”

“But I feel fine,” said Kotoha faintly. “It was really nothing, I just…”

“No. You have to rest, okay?”

“Mou, Mako-chan…”

Mako gave her friend a look and Kotoha squirmed under the glance. It was Mako’s “mom look”, the one she gave everyone, even Takeru at times. “Alright,” she said faintly.

“What happened?” asked Mako softly, brushing a strand of hair away from Kotoha’s face. “Why did you collapse?”

“I don’t know… there was this… buzzing pain and a sensation of someone calling out to me but…” Kotoha bit her lip. “Sounds silly, doesn’t it? Someone calling for me, needing my help other than Tono.”

“I see. Get some rest alright? We’ll resume training in the morning if you are feeling up to it.”

=====

“I’m back, Mother,” said Alicia as she stepped into the house where Chrono and Lindy were affixed to the screen. “What’s going on?”

“Bad news. Something attacked Mid-Childa,” said Chrono, and Alicia gasped. “The enemy is numerous and proving to be highly resistant to our magic.”

“But that can’t be right. What kind of being has that kind of power?” asked Alicia.

“I don’t know, but they’re sweeping through the world like every mage is a cotton ball against them. Rescue attempts are proving to be futile,” said Lindy, biting her thumb. “This is bad, really bad.”

“What has the Rangers said about it?” asked Alicia.

“They’re… kind of dead-locked at the moment,” said Chrono with a pained expression.

=====

“This is unacceptable!” exclaimed Regius Gaiz, slamming his hand on the table of the meeting room in the Silver Guardians war room. “We cannot have the loss of Mid-Childa to be retaken by this Earth project!”

“This Earth project, as you call it, was appointed with a duty commission between Earth, SPD and the TSAB,” replied Anubis coolly as he stared down the large angry man. “If your weapons prove to be ineffective against them, then it is up to SPD to provide aid.”

“I will not accept it!” snapped Regius. “We are the proud Ground Forces, and we will not bow to an outside force taking over!”

“Regius,” said Zest from the side. “Perhaps Commander Cruger has a point.”

“He DOES have a point,” said Kat, nodding politely to Zest, glad that he was keeping a level head. “From what few scans your people obtained from the Oozelings, one can only assume that they possess some kind of natural AMF.”

“Which can be disabled with enough force,” snapped Regius.

“Yes, but not without significant damage to the city at large,” said Kat with a scowl. “Lasers work against them, but at the core, most Ranger tech is also magical in nature. We are at the same disability as you are.”

“Therefore, we sent two of our best men on the job. I believe you’ve heard of them: the Shadow Ranger and the Blue Senturion. They will determine the cause of the attack and respond accordingly. Until then, we must wait,” said Anubis.

Regius seethed. He couldn’t let these… these ALIENS take over. With a huff, he stood, bowed and stormed out without a word. Zest followed, shooting an apologetic glance over at the pair before leaving as well.

=====

“Regius, don’t you think you should have accepted their terms?” asked Zest as the men walked through the halls, passing by Silver Guardians and TSAB people who saluted the man briefly before passing by.

“Zest. It is a matter of pride. Too much relies on the mages of today, and this was a time for the Ground Forces to become important again,” growled Regius.

Zest scowled. “At the cost of our men? It is suicide and you know it.”

“Then we take conventional weapons from Earth and blow a hole in their ranks,” snapped Regius.

“NO. You know that conventional weapons are banned for their danger,” snapped Zest. He grabbed Regius by the shoulder. “Calm DOWN, old friend. I won’t have you doing something half-cocked. Think of the people you would be endangering. Think of what we could do with a cool head instead of rushing in angrily.”

“Mid-Childa fell on my watch. The old admirals are just nodding at the alien. I will not make the same mistake.” And Regius pushed by, leaving his old friend who closed his eyes and sighed softly.

=====

The jungle was hot and humid, something that Alicia found stifling even in the fog of what she believed was a dream. “What a lucid dream…” she murmured, pushing through underbrush she could swore she felt on her skin.

Stepping through what seemed like an eternity of overgrown plants, she came upon a huge pair of stone doors with a large symbol embedded within it, a crest with several animals. “Wow… how old is this…?”

“Very old,” said a voice to the side and Alicia turned to see a young looking woman with red hair and a rather revealing green bikini, her hand clutching an ornate staff. “You are the first to answer my spirit call, young one, though you seem younger than I would expect for a potential wielder of the Great Power.”

“I’m sorry… this is a dream and I’m going to wake up now…” Alicia reached up and pinched her neck, wincing as she did so. The woman smiled as Alicia pinched her neck again and winced again. “Okay… what’s going on?”

“Really, you people from Earth are very odd, believing that magic couldn’t telepathically call out to you?” inquired the woman. “I am Dulcea, Master Warrior of the planet Phaedos.”

“Alicia Testarossa Harlaown, and I’m not an earthling, I’m from Mid.”

“So you appear to be then,” said Dulcea. Turning to the symbol on the front, she pointed out the animals. “Ape. Panther. Wolf. Crane. Bear. Frog. Chameleon and Falcon. Each one of them corresponds to the Ninja Level of what we call the Morphin Grid.”

“I know of the grid, the Rangers draw from it,” said Alicia.

“So there are Rangers then,” said Dulcea. “What of Zordon?”

“He… died. Almost ten years ago,” said Alicia, remembering the stories Tommy told them of the old wizard who was a father to the team for many a year.

“Then all is not lost, if his goodness survives within people,” said Dulcea. “Listen to me carefully, young one, we haven’t much time. A terrible enemy has arisen, woken by forces of evil that wished to control him. But he cannot be controlled, not by anyone, or anything. He is the Anti-Being, the ancient evil that once threatened the universe, and feared even by Dark Spectre himself.”

“This being you speak of… would it have something to do with Mid-Childa being attacked by purple creatures?” asked Alicia.

“Then it has begun already,” murmured Duclea. “Yes, yes it does. They are his personal footsoldiers, created by his own essence. They call them Oozelings, and himself, Ivan Ooze.”

“Ivan Ooze…”

“Alicia, for you to have been able to hear my voice speaks volumes,” said Dulcea. “You need to go and find the other five who are open to my voice, and thus the Great Power that sleeps within these halls. Come to the planet Phaedos, and undertake the challenges.”

“Whoa, wait a moment. I’m barely fourteen, I can’t…”

“You can and you MUST,” insisted Dulcea. “To wield the Great Power requires sponsorship from not only the guardian of the ruins, but of someone who is higher in power than you. But not only that, the Great Power is a primal force, more ancient than the Morphin Grid itself. To wield such power against an Anti-Being such as Ivan would require tremendous strength of heart.”

“But that’s not me!” exclaimed Alicia. “I’m just a girl even with magical powers at my disposal. My sister is more of a warrior than I am, my brother too! Uncle Tommy or Uncle Jason, or anyone! Why not them?”

“Haven’t you been listening?” demanded Dulcea and she struck Alicia on the noggin. “The Great Power chooses who it belongs to! You MUST do this, for there is no other power that can stop Ooze. I am bound to the land, and cannot escape it, or I would face him myself.”

Alicia rubbed her head. “There really isn’t any other way, is there?”

“No, there is not. But take heart, young one. Wake up, and take the crystal at your side when you do. It will lead you to the people who will become the fighting force that will defeat Ooze and save countless lives before it is too late.”

Alicia felt herself rise up and began to float, and in a rush of adrenaline, she woke up, breathing and sweating. It was already morning and sure enough, a crystal flashed next to her bedside.

Taking it, it flashed white and a keening cry of an animal flashed in her mind. “Velociraptor…”

=====

Vice was kind of surprised when a young girl walked up to him, lead by what appeared to be a glowing piece of quartz. “Come with me,” said Alicia as she tugged on his shoulder. “We need to go.”

“Hold on a moment, miss,” said Vice. “I just got off the transport, what’s this all about?”

“We need to go,” insisted Alicia, the quartz flashing red. “You’ve been chosen.”

Vice followed, completely bewildered. Though not as bewildered as Zest when she came up to him and pulled him away, the crystal flashing green for him. “Got any idea why we’re being pulled together like this?” inquired Vice of the older man.

“None whatsoever,” said Zest. “Little miss, we need to get back to our duties.”

“Duties can wait,” said Alicia stubbornly. “We’ve been chosen to defeat something and we need to GO.”

“Go where?” The group stood in front of a large helicopter that was obviously Mid in nature. “Go… in that?”

“Can you fly it?” asked Alicia. “We need to go across the sea.”

“…Sure, I guess…” Vice knew today was going to be really REALLY weird. He should have stayed in bed.

=====

Kotoha knew she should have stayed in bed but here she was, standing in the presence of three Mid residents and the crystal flashing pink. “Um, what’s going on here?” asked Kotoha.

“Kotoha, isn’t it?” said Alicia. “This is Vice and Zest and I’m Alicia. We need to pick up more members but they should be en route by now.”

“But… I have to stay and fight with my lord,” protested Kotoha.

“Kotoha,” said Takeru from behind her. “Go with them.”

“But…Tono-sama…”

“Please.” Kotoha blinked. Takeru never said please in that fashion. Bowing, she joined the rest of the team.

=====

Arisa and Suzuka were surprised when a Mid helicopter touched down in front of their homes and Alicia stepped out of it. “Alicia-chan, what’s going on?” asked Suzuka as Alicia aimed a gem that flashed yellow and purple. “What’s with the gem?”

“Looking for people, going to fight a big evil. Want in?” replied Alicia.

The two girls looked at each other and wide grins split their faces. After sitting on the sidelines for years, the pair was eager as they nodded.

=====

“Alright, we got everyone we need,” said Alicia as they turned their attention towards Nasada. “Now we need a ride.”

“Well there’s the Astro Megaship,” said Arisa. “It’s not being used right now, is it?”

“I don’t think so,” said Suzuka.

“Astro Megaship?” inquired Kotoha and Zest. Vice had this big grin on his face. “What is that?”

“The famous flagship of the KO-35 space navy, and megazord for the Space Rangers,” said Vice. “I read about them in my briefings when I arrived on Earth. I wanna fly it…”

“Well you may get your chance. It’s at Nasada, so fire up the engines and let’s get there. We’re burning daylight,” said Alicia.

=====

“Are we there yet?” asked Suzuka and Kotoha stifled a giggle.

Andros shot her a look. Why did he work with kids? Oh right, you couldn’t choose who the Power picks. EVER. Justin was the living proof of that.

“Almost. We should be arriving in an hour or so,” said Andros. “Barring…”

The ship rumbled. “…Pirate attack,” finished Andros lamely as the rest of the Astros flooded the ship bridge. “Battlestations!”

“Stupid space pirates,” groaned TJ as he threw the Megalasers into overdrive, shooting down small fighters one by one. “Never here when you NEED them.”

“I thought Divatox finally got a handle on these guys?” groaned Ashley as the Megaship banked sharply.

“You can’t put a good pirate down,” said Cassie. “Everyone buckle up, we’re going to try the warp jump trick.”

The stars blurred and there was a loud explosion behind them as screens flickered. After a few seconds, Zhane pulled them out of warp. “We clear?”

Carlos checked the instruments and nodded. “Yeah, we’re clear. No space pirates following us.”

“They’ve got to be rookies,” said TJ, “we pulled that trick last time.”

“Probably a different clan then,” said Andros as he looked over at their passengers who were all in a nice neat little pile, thrown into a heap by the explosion. “Everyone in one piece?”

“Someone’s elbow is in my face,” groaned Suzuka.

“Kotoha-san, your face is in my butt…!”

“Sorry!”

“Who’s poking my ear?”

Andros excused himself before he laughed himself sick. Some of the others didn’t even bother.

=====

“I like teleporting,” said Suzuka as she appeared in a column of white light. “It’s tingly.”

“With any luck we can do it more. This way,” said Alicia as she led the group towards the cliffs.

It wasn’t long until the guardian of the ruins showed up, leaping from the high rocks and doffing her hood. “Good, you finally came.” She sounded just a little tense, possibly because of how long it took to assemble the team. “This way, follow me.”

“Vice you’re staring,” said Zest in a low voice.

“I’ve just never seen a battle bikini in person before,” admitted Vice, taking up the rear. “How do you deal with it?”

“I work with Megane and Quint,” said Zest simply.

“Ah.”

=====

“Before we begin, I must tell you a little history of this place,” said Dulcea as the six assembled themselves around the campfire. “Centuries ago, a battle was fought, known simply across the galaxies as the Grid War. Beings of Light and Darkness fought for the safety of the universe, or to ruin it. During this time, Zordon of Eltare, the strongest White Morphin Master of the era found six coins in a ruin and bestowed them upon a team of hand-picked warriors from all corners of the world. Lexian of Edenoi, then prince, Tal’cha of Sirius, Tibor of Dartha, Hyboria of Aquitar, Dulcea of Paranth and Tyra of Earth.”

“Earth had a say in the Ranger community back then?” asked Kotoha, amazed.

“Yes. Zordon had a very unique stance on Earthlings and often claimed they would become the most formidable force in the universe; fierce warriors, healers, resistant to magic but open to wielding it. He caused quite a stir when he chose Tyra as the leader of the Rangers.”

“Leader, you mean Red,” said Vice.

“Yes, the first documented Red Female Ranger in existence. Headstrong Lexian was Blue, his technical advisor. Peaceful Hyboria was the healer, Yellow. Tibor, a runner of the plains of Dartha, was the swift Green. Tal’cha, a former singer of Sirius, was Black. And I was Pink, a healer of the team, but fierce on the battlefield.

“We pushed the UAE to the brink, and defeated Rita Repulsa, locking her in the Dumpster and casting her deep into space. But it was soon after that the UAE pushed back in one final strike, unleashing the being known as Ivan Ooze.

“It was Dark Spectre’s first folly that would soon lead to the devestation of UAE forces. Ivan was known as an Anti-Being, one of the primal enemies of the universe. The Morphin Grid, supported by Zordon and Zedd’s eternal struggle, proved useless against him. World after world fell and the forces of Darkness and Light united as one to bring him to his knees.

“The ancient Morphin Masters of the Alliance and the Dark Masters of the UAE worked together to uncover his one foil, and found here in the soil of Phaedos. We journeyed here and undertook the trials. Our powers changed, and we called ourselves the Ninjetti, as we drew from the third level of the Grid.

“Empowered, we chased him to a planet where a fledging insect-based race was being born, and there we fought. We lost Tal’cha, Tibor and Hyboria, but we managed to capture him and seal him away in a hyperbolic chamber, and his twin war machines, known as Ectomorphicons, were dismantled and separated. One went to the ancient land you once called Belka, which is why I believe he attacked your world.”

“He wants to resurrect this attack vehicle, probably a zord or something equally nasty,” said Zest. “How troubling. That would explain why he’s capturing people rather than killing them. He needs people to dig it up.”

“Exactly. We have time before we need to mount the attack on him. Come, stand by the fire and look deep within yourselves.”

=====

The next couple of days passed in a blur for Arisa, who had found herself clothed in a yellow ninja-like outfit with a large coin in the center of her chest, displaying the symbol of a Saber-Toothed Tiger, the Dino level of the Morphin Grid, but also the symbol of the Ninjetti animal she was part and parcel of. She was finding some of the perks of being a Ninjetti warrior was not only physical speed, stamina and endurance, but the speed and magic-claw manifestations in civilian form? That was a PERK.

Suzuka had taken to the Chameleon quite well, her purple outline barely visible as she darted from tree to tree, being persued by Zest, her sparring partner. Soon, she winked completely from sight and Zest found himself tackled from an invisible opponent.

The large man in blue stamped his feet and leaped forward like a Wolf, letting out a pitched howl that startled Suzuka into visibility, the pair tumbling head over heels. Normally Arisa would be worried for her friend but the Ninjetti powers made them surprisingly tough. And Suzuka looked like she had fun as she winked out of visibility and slipped away from Zest who followed.

Kotoha, being a Firebird was practicing, well, setting things on fire and smothering them with her powers. She could use them to fly too, but that was an advanced technique, something that she was still building to. It was also a healing power, and she was running around healing up people from their rough and tumble practice.

And speaking of their other Mid resident, Vice was swinging from the trees effortlessly, a power of the Ape he embodied as he kept his distance from the silent hunter. Said silent hunter let out a keening wail that made Arisa think of Jurassic Park as Alicia burst from the tree-line, overtaking Vice and slamming him to the ground, her foot on his head. “I give!” exclaimed Vice with a laugh.

“Victory goes to the Velociraptor!” exclaimed Alicia and once more, Arisa marveled at how different Fate and Alicia were.

“LE-POUNCE!” exclaimed Suzuka, tackling said Velociraptor in a way that only a Chameleon could do. “Victory goes to the stealthiest!”

Arisa broke into giggles as Zest ran into the clearing, tripped on the dogpile and took them down, and Kotoha ran over, her hands alight with healing flames. “C’mon, you guys, take this seriously!”

Dulcea smiled from her perch as she watched as an owl. They really were ready for this. The Great Power had chosen well.

=====

Andros was dozing in his chair when the comm rang. Reaching over for it, he tapped it and answered without opening his eyes. “Astro Megaship.”

“Andros, it’s Tommy. Have you seen Arisa, Suzuka or Alicia around?”

Andros swore. It was a nasty Kerovian curse that caused mothers to wash kids’ mouths out with soap for hours. He was glad Karone wasn’t there to laugh at him for it. “Yeah, I know where they are…”

“Andros. Is there something you forgot to tell us? We’re also missing Vice and Zest from Mid,” said Tommy, his voice dangerous.

“Sorry, Andros can’t come to the phone right now, if you can leave your stardate…”

Andros was pushed out of his chair by TJ. “Sorry bout that, Tommy, but they asked us for a ride two days ago.”

Tommy groaned and palmed his face. “Where. Are. You. Guys.”

“In orbit around Phaedos. I’ll send you the coordinates. The shuttle’s still at Nasada, go grab it and come over,” said TJ, giving his fellow Red a look.

“We’ll do that. Lindy’s been worried sick. Tommy out.”

Andros looked at TJ grumpily from his prone position. “You really have to stop mutinying.”

“Only mutiny if we’re not of the same color,” said TJ, helping him to his feet. “You forgot to put the call in?”

“I assumed that they told someone where they were going,” said Andros.

“Like we told the others where we were going during the Serpentera thing?”

Andros winced. “Point.”

=====

“I can’t believe Alicia-chan left us behind!” exclaimed Nanoha as the girls had been gathered together for what was an “emergency meeting” of the future Ranger-mage-whatevers.

“When a higher power comes knocking,” said Wendi with a roll of her eyes. “You answer the door.”

“Still though!” exclaimed Nanoha. “She could be hurt, or lost or even dead!”

“Again,” said Quattro and the girls glared at her.

Fate ignored that and sipped her latte. “I am sure Oneesama has a purpose for doing so.”

“Hey, now, I’m sure whatever it is, she’s fine, healthy and without harm,” said Hayate placatingly.

“And if not, she’s going to get SUCH a befriending!” exclaimed Nanoha.

Vivio decided not to comment on that. Nanoha’s befriendings really hurt before the yuri kicked in.

=====

“Ten minutes,” said Alicia as she looked at her watch as Zest seemed to come back to life, the man blinking images out of his eyes. “What did you see?”

“Quint and Megane, being killed by Jail. And then I was next. What did you see?” replied Zest.

“The inside of a tube and Mother’s crazy face,” said Alicia. “Fortunately I knew THAT was a dream and I snapped out of it quickly.”

Zest nodded and sat down, straightening his blue tunic. “What do we have left?”

“Looks like Suzuka and Arisa are experiencing twin visions,” said Alicia, looking at the girls who were clinging to one another. “And Vice is twitching, possibly thinking he’s dead but he’ll get through that. And Kotoha, well…”

Kotoha was fawning over a tree and Zest sweated. “I see…”

Soon though, Kotoha snapped out of it and blushed hard. “O-oh my… I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to…!”

“It’s fine,” said Alicia with a smile. “What did you see?”

Kotoha went red, and tried to hide under her pink hood. “Tono-sama… declaring his love for me…” she squeaked out.

“You must really admire him then,” said Zest as he watched Vice sit up, exhaling sharply. “Welcome back.”

“God, that was so weird,” groaned Vice. “I was reliving the day when…” he suddenly clammed up.

“Looks like this is one of the tests. Probably a test of self,” said Alicia. “There’ll most likely be one at the end of the trip.”

“AUGH!” exclaimed Suzuka and Arisa as they leaped back from a rather hot looking lesbian kiss.

“Welcome back you two,” said Zest, trying not to laugh.

“Oh my,” squeaked Kotoha, burying her face in her outfit.

=====

Lindy was not amused. She was downright livid at Andros, yelling at him and calling him irresponsible and a bad man.

Chrono was trying not to grin as he was worried for Alicia too. TJ was grinning madly, enjoying Andros’ pained expression like he wasn’t getting enough fiber.

Finally as Lindy’s tirade boiled down, Andros said, “Look, we have another day. They’ll be back soon, and they need to do this.”

“They’re children! Except for Vice and Zest!”

“But you can’t pick who the Power wants,” said Chrono. “Mother, be reasonable.”

Lindy looked pained. “But… my little girl is down there with tigers, lions and bears in that forest!”

“Oh my,” quipped Cassie. “And it’s a jungle, not a forest.”

“It could be Jurassic Park, for all I care!” exclaimed Lindy hotly.

“Okay, who here actually gets the reference to that?” inquired Carlos and everyone raised their hands, even Chrono who had JUST saw the movie two days ago. “Good, I don’t feel old.”

=====

“Here it is, the monolith,” said Zest. “Wide Area Search.”

Balls of light flew out as he checked the surroundings. “Doesn’t seem like there’s anything here.”

“The area must be shielded then,” said Vice. “So where’s that test?”

As if on cue, six pillars of smoke boiled upwards from the ground and resolved into black-suited ninjetti warriors, all bearing the same face but with white eyes and teeth. Arisa squeaked. “Oh no…”

“Oh yes,” hissed the monochrome Arisa, bearing teeth. “You expected something else?”

“Well, I suppose this WAS expected,” muttered Suzuka as she looked at her opponent. Her opponent grinned, bit her thumb and black blood poured from it as it licked the blood running down its fingers. “Eew.”

“Who here’s seen this before?” No one but Kotoha raised her hand. “In a movie?”

“Yes,” said Kotoha. “They defeated them by swapping off.”

Zest nodded as he turned to Kotoha’s double. “I will take yours then.”

“Pick a dance partner. Let’s do it!” exclaimed Vice. “The Ape!”

“The Velociraptor!”

“The Wolf!”

“The Firebird!”

“The Chameleon!”

“The Saber-Toothed Tiger! WHOA!”

Arisa ducked the first attack and the battle was on.

=====

“Hey, Andros, I’m getting a massive surge of energy from the jungle,” said Carlos, manning the sensors.

“Morphin Energy?”

“Yeah, but it’s like twenty times more potent. I think the team’s done.”

In a shower of light, six forms appeared of varying heights, all bearing various different outfits but united by a common theme: the animal symbol on their chest.

Zest was dressed in a blue-and-white wolf themed bodysuit, gloves and a jacket that fell to his knees, giving him the impression of a Ranger without the helmet and a mid-style jacket similar to his preferred outfit. There was a small Wolf coin at his chest protecting his heart.

Arisa and Suzuka were in matching “magical girl” style outfits, if in concept. Arisa’s hair was up in two small pigtails like Nanoha, but around her neck was a green scarf and her body was covered in a yellow dress-like jacket with a shawl around her shoulders. Long black stockings peeked out from under her dress-like outfit with metal boots and at her side was a Japanese style sword with no guard. At her chest was a symbol of the Saber-toothed Tiger.

Suzuka on the other hand wore a white and black miniskirted outfit lined with ruffles here and there and a red bow with a purple tint to everything. Her bow itself was affixed with a coin bearing a Chameleon on it, and in her hands she bore a western-style cross which she held by the middle of the ring portion, a book hovering next to her.

Kotoha was dressed in the uniform of a Shinkenger for it was all she knew, but it was heavily armored, looking much stronger and at her side was her Shinkenmaru, which had seemed to take on a stronger appearance. Her chest bore the symbol of the Firebird and instead of her usual yellow, it was pink in color.

Vice raised the helmet of his mecha pilot-type outfit, boots, gloves, flight suit and on his chest was the symbol of the Ape, all in red. It was reminiscent to the famous outfit of the first hero of mecha pilots, Koji Kabuto and he grinned at all of them.

Alicia was the final to materialize in that shower of white light. The overall design of Fate’s uniform was there, but that was where the similarities ended starting with the white bodysuit. Wearing gloves with lots of armor to it and mechanical looking boots that extended to mid-thigh, she was smirking as her skirt ruffled, all in white with some yellow highlights. Her head was framed with an open half-mask with a guard around her neck, and the device she carried wasn’t a polearm, but a massive hooked sword that was engraved with the symbol of the Velociraptor.

“Hello everyone, Mother,” said Alicia.

THUMP. Lindy fainted.

=====

“You know, I would have expected more opposition by now,” mused Ivan as he was watching the Ectomorphicon being unearthed. “A strike team or an air assault or something.”

In a shower of colored light, the new Ninjetti Rangers appeared in the middle of the quarry. “Oh there we go, I knew something was missing,” exclaimed Ivan.

“Ivan Ooze, SPD! We’re taking you in.” exclaimed Alicia.

“You really should learn by now that…” began Ivan before his eyes fell on the coin on Alicia’s chest. “…Where did you get the Ninjetti powers?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” said Suzuka, raising her weapon.

“Let’s go, guys, but take care not to hit any of the people!” exclaimed Vice, drawing his weapon.

In response, Ivan let out a terrible cry as he summoned Oozelings, ten thousand strong.

=====

“The fight for Mid has begun,” said Anubis to the officials of Mid-Childa. “Our team of Rangers has gone in to confront Ivan Ooze directly. Expect a little bit of collateral damage.”

“Just how much collateral are we looking at?” asked one of the Admirals.

“In a word? Make sure you’ve got enough insurance.”

=====

“If you want something done right, you do it yourself!” snapped Ivan, having watched his entire Oozeling army get destroyed by six newbies and their overpowered attacks. Really, what did they teach kids nowadays?

And he flowed directly into the giant Ectomorphicon. Pity that he only had one. Another would have been so nice to have.

The first step squished a group of Oozelings that were absorbed into the frame. The second sent the Rangers scattering. Lasers scoured the land as de-zombified people who had been woken up by the Rangers blasting the source of the ooze that wasn’t himself into little bits were running for the hills.

“If I can’t have the city, I’ll just burn it to the ground!” laughed Ivan as he stormed through Mid.

Boom. The Ground Forces building was half-destroyed. BOOM. There went the other half. THOOM THOOM went cannons and the big landmarks of the city were being taken out one by one.

“Aw man,” groaned Vice as the dorms were taken out. “My stuff!”

“Worry about it later Vice,” said Zest. “What now?”

Alicia raised her hand to the sky. “Zord attack vehicles, DESCEND!”

=====

It was a clash of titans really, the newly dubbed Ninjetti Megazord formed from six attack vehicles at once as it stood ready in front of the Ivan-Bot.

“Alright, guys, lets bring the pain!” exclaimed Alicia, throwing the machine into gear.

“Oh really, and how are you going to get that famous opening shot in?” snorted Ivan-Bot as he raised the tower in his hand like a weapon.

“Ninjetti Driver!” exclaimed Zest, throwing his zord arm forward, and a blast of energy slammed into Ivan, who was caught flat-footed.

“C’mon, Kotoha!” exclaimed Suzuka as she and Kotoha threw their zords into motion, the feet speeding to a incredible pace as Vice fired up his arm.

“Ninjetti Corkscrew Kick!”

Ivan had a moment to exclaim “Uh-oh,” before the kick burst right through him. “This… gah… damnit…”

“There’s our opening!” grinned Arisa. “Deploying Power Sword!”

The tail of the Velociraptor flipped around and locked into place as it hummed with Power.

Ivan stumbled upwards and groaned. “Oh no…”

The Megazord swung, and Ivan caught it for all of two seconds. And then the attack cleaved through him like butter. The resulting explosion knocked the zord into the ocean, covering the city in a spray of purple ooze.

=====

The new team was having pizza in SPD that evening, having been shipped back to Earth as the clean-up crews worked on getting Mid back into shape. “So, what do we call ourselves?” asked Vice.

“People are already calling us Ninjetti,” said Alicia. “We may as well go with that.”

“Ninjetti Rangers. I kind of like that,” said Kotoha. “But my fight is still going on against the Gedoushou.”

“We can come and help then,” said Zest. “Regius is already giving me time off for Ranger duties. Although I think he’ll blow a gasket later if we destroy anything else on Mid.”

“I hear that,” said Suzuka. “Nanoha-chan looked so proud of us though when we came back!”

Arisa grinned as she munched on her slice. “Not the only magical girls in the place. Now we’re both!”

“Well, with most of Mid destroyed a lot of the TSAB have moved operations to Earth,” said Vice. “We should be ready to go soon too.”

The group toasted. “To the Ninjetti.”


End file.
